Let me be with you
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA S&M TERMINADO
1. La primera impresion

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**N/A: **Este fic es un UA de la serie Inuyasha, que tendrá como protagonistas a Sango y Miroku, aunque también aparecerán otros personajes de la serie y otros creados por las autoras, esperamos les guste!

**Capitulo 1**

La primera impresión

Era un viernes como cualquier otro... dos jóvenes caminaban a la salida del colegio hasta sus casas... uno de largo cabello oscuro y ojos grises, y el otro de ojos azules, con el mismo color de cabello que el anterior pero más corto y recogido con una coleta, este ultimo llevaba cinco aros en las orejas, tres en la izquierda y dos en la derecha...

Conversaban animadamente sobre lo que harían esa noche... querían festejar de alguna forma la finalización de los exámenes... Todavía no veían nada interesante para hacer, hasta que el de largos cabellos propone ir a bailar... El otro se queda pensando unos instantes... y al parecer le encontró algo bueno a la salida que su amigo acababa de proponer ya que sonrió y asintió conforme. Ambos se despiden y se va cada uno por su lado...habiendo antes arreglado el horario y sitio del encuentro.

Esa noche... se encuentran en un lugar acordado y luego van al boliche de la zona... Llegan a eso de las doce al lugar que como siempre estaba lleno de gente... el ojiazul recorre el lugar con la vista como si buscaba algo con que entretenerse. En eso, ve a dos chicas en la barra... estas hablaban animadamente mientras bebían un refresco... una de ellas era de cabello negro azabache y ojos color chocolate... la otra era castaña y de ojos del mismo color... El joven de la coleta mira a su amigo significativamente, y luego señala a las chicas con un gesto de cabeza

El otro joven las mira y suspira imaginando las intenciones de su acompañante... luego lo sigue hasta donde estaban aquellas muchachas...

Sango: Al fin terminaron los exámenes... adiós estudio! adiós libros!-La castaña levantaba los brazos contenta desde su banquillo-

Aome: si! ahora tendremos mas tiempo libre!-la morocha bebe un trago terminando su vaso y luego descansa el rostro en su mano-

Sango: que bien se siente salir sin tener que pensar en regresar temprano... para luego estudiar... no Aome?-La castaña mira a su amiga-

Aome: si, claro q si…-suspira y mira distraídamente hacia la pista-

Sango: solo crees... vamos! disfrutemos de la vida! de la juventud!-se arruga el rostro con las manos- vas a envejecer pronto si te preocupas tanto...

Aome: si... tienes razón... es solo una tonta discusión... seguro para mañana todo estará como siempre...

La ojicafé asiente y mira a la pista... en eso ve a los dos jóvenes acercándose a ellas con falta de discreción... su amiga miraba a la gente bailar... comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza... a pesar de solo haber bebido un vaso al parecer le había caído mal…

Miroku: Buenas noches...-comentó el joven de cabello corto con una sonrisa cortés-

Sango lo mira de reojo y luego suspira ignorándolo

Miroku: Es extraño que dos chicas como ustedes estén solas -le sonríe a la castaña de forma insistente-

Sango: es extraño ver a dos locos recién fugados del manicomio también...-asiente- que buscan? Yo no tengo dinero para medicinas siquiátricas... lo siento mucho...

Aome mira a su amiga un poco sorprendida, en realidad acababa de notar a los chicos que estaban frente a ellas...

Sango: o.o Aome… recién volviste con nosotros! No me dejaste!-la zamarrea-

Aome:..Sí, sí...-responde ella algo mareada-

Miroku-mira a ambas y luego fija su vista en la castaña que le parecía la mas bonita-: emh... bien, bien, les gustaría bailar?

Sango: no bailo con alguien de quien desconozco el nombre...-lo mira, luego sonríe levemente... y se levanta de su sitio...-

Miroku: o.oU...soy Miroku...encantado de conocerte…

Sango: Bien... Miroku... yo soy Sango...-Extiende la mano-

Miroku: un gusto Sango -toma su mano con delicadeza-

Ella sonríe y aprieta la mano con fuerza... luego la zarandea de arriba a abajo...

Miroku-la mira algo sorprendido y luego sacude la cabeza- : jajaja vamos a bailar entonces?

Sango: bien, bien...-Suspira y mira a Aome- enseguida vengo...

Su amiga asiente mientras que el chico que estaba junto a Miroku los mira en silencio... el segundo le guiña un ojo a su amigo, y luego va a la pista con la castaña.

Inuyasha: Ese tonto... no se cansa nunca... pude decir "vamos al cine... yo invito" pero no! tenia q ser a bailar...-Bosteza aburrido.,luego mira a Aome de reojo parecía no prestarle mucha atención-

Aome al sentir que la miraba se incorpora un poco girando la cabeza hacia él, casi no se había percatado que seguía allí…

Inuyasha: te llamas Aome cierto?... tu amiga te dijo así...-Mira la pista-

Aome-asiente-: y cual es tu nombre?

Inuyasha: me llamo Inuyasha... mucho gusto...-hace una pausa- pasa algo?... se te ve distante...

Aome: no... Debería estar mas animada... vinimos aquí con Sango a festejar...

Inuyasha: Festejar?... ah... Miroku y yo también festejamos... terminaron los exámenes...

Aome: si, nosotras también... a que curso van?

Inuyasha: A 5to de secundaria... ustedes?

Aome: a 5to también ... no bailas?

Inuyasha: si... a veces... cuando tengo con quien...

Aome: ya veo...-me apoya un poco sobre la barra depositando su cabeza en las manos, con su dolor de cabeza el ruido del lugar la molestaba-

Inuyasha: quieres ir afuera? Deberías tomar un poco de aire no te ves bien...

Aome-lo mira-: es que... le dije a Sango q la esperaría aquí...

En eso Sango vuelve roja y muy molesta... aprecia que explotaría en cualquier momento…

Aome: o.oU q paso? –preguntó al verla-

Sango: ese!... ese!... AH! no puedo ni decirlo...-suspira molesta mientras se sentaba-

Inuyasha: seguro toco donde no debe...-Bosteza- Es típico en él... es como su marca...

Sango: o.ó tu sabias que pasaría y no dijiste nada!

Inuyasha: o.o para que lo diría...? no me preguntaste...

Miroku-regresa con el grupo, se había retrasado por la cantidad de gente, mira a la molesta muchacha y sonríe con amabilidad-: No tendrías que enojarte así... deberías sentirte halagada...

Sango: debería golpearte...-Desvía la mirada enfadada-

Miroku: o.oU no te enojes... mh... para compensarte que te parece si te llevo hasta tu casa?

Sango: prefiero irme sola...-lo mira molesta- creo que caminar con un psicópata es mas seguro...

Miroku: o.ó que quieres decir con eso!

Sango: eres…eres… UN PERVERTIDO! o.ó … como vas a hacerle ESO a una persona q ni conoces?...

Miroku: o.oU no deberías molestarte por algo tan simple Sango...bueno, bueno, discúlpame…-suspiró-

Sango: Mhh... bien... igual... quien sabe si te volveré a ver...-Mira a Aome- no?

Aome: mh?.. si es verdad... Sango...podemos irnos ya? no me siento muy bien... –agregó la azabachada-

Sango: si… te ves pálida...o.oU-La ayuda a levantarse-

Aome: no te preocupes estoy bien...solo es un dolor de cabeza...

Sango: si... bien...-mira donde estaba su cartera- y mi bolso?...-Busca en la barra con la vista-

Aome: o.oU lo perdiste?

Sango: así parece... AH! Mi dinero! Mi cedula! Ahora como sabré quien soy!

Inuyasha: ni que eso te dijera quien eres...

Sango: es una broma tonto...-Suspira-

Aome: .. Busquémoslo...debe estar por aquí...-mira a su alrededor-

Sango: si llego a desaparecer... tendré q hacer de nuevo esos tramites...-Se agacha buscando debajo de las bancas...- y mi papá me decapitara...

Miroku: o.oU... las ayudare a buscar...-también se fija cerca de allí debajo de las sillas hasta q por fin lo encuentra y se lo da a la castaña-

Sango: T.T ahhh mi cartera! mi hermosa cartera...-Abraza a Miroku- gracias, gracias, gracias!

Miroku: o.oUU... no es nada...-se resiste a hacer algo que no debía y luego le sonríe cuando ella lo suelta-

Sango: bien...-mira a Aome- deberíamos irnos...-Suspira-

Miroku: les molesta si las acompañáramos?

Sango mira a su amiga esperando q ella respondiera...

Aome: o.oU...pero... es algo temprano para que se vayan...

Inuyasha: es igual...

Miroku: en realidad no queda nada que hacer aquí, seria un placer acompañarlas...

Sango: bien, bien...-comienza a caminar a la salida-

Aome va a su lado seguida por los chicos. Los cuatro caminan en silencio hasta llegar a la esquina...

Miroku-iba pensativo, luego vuelve la vista a la castaña-: Sango...ahora q lo pienso, me debes un favor por haber encontrado tu cartera no?

Sango: mmh supongo que si... –responde ella algo insegura-

Miroku: bien o.o... Entonces quiero invitarte a cenar mañana –sonríe-

Sango: A cenar...-Suspira resignada- Bien...

Miroku-saca un papel y en este anota una dirección, luego se lo da a Sango-: allí a las nueve

Sango: ah... bien...-Lo mira-

Miroku: o.o vendrás no?

Sango: tengo que devolverte el favor... o seguirás atormentándome por siempre…-Busca en su cartera su agenda, luego de guardar el papel, arranca una hoja de la sección de notas y anota unos números- Ten...-se lo da- Es el numero telefónico de mi casa... y el de mi celular...

Miroku: esta bien, gracias

Inuyasha: yo no se los habría dado...-Suspira-

Miroku: cállate...-le sonríe a Sango- creo que será mejor q tomen un taxi para volver…

Sango: mi casa no esta muy lejos...-Mira a Aome- te parece bien si te quedas en casa?

Aome: si, esta bien

Miroku: entonces las acompañamos hasta allí

Inuyasha: si...-mira al ojiazul-

Miroku: podrías estar mas animado no? o.o

Inuyasha: Solo tú saliste ganando...-mira la calle-

Miroku: o.o... Por tonto!

Inuyasha: voy a golpearte... y fuerte…

Miroku se ríe y continúa caminando de buen humor en silencio

Sango: bien... –mira a la morocha- vas a contarme por que tienes esa cara de "oooh... se me acabo el mundo"...-Se pone frente a ella y camina de espaldas mientras la miraba-

Aome: mmh... discutí con Hoyo antes de salir... y cuando me fui estaba enojado…

Sango: bah! ese?... que se pudra...-Se gira mirando al frente...- Se merece que ni su madre lo quiera... me parece un idiota... un imbécil un...

Inuyasha: HEEEEY... con esa boca dices "mama te quiero?"

Sango: Si... y demás cosas...-Lo mira de forma enternecedora-

Aome: u.u no es un idiota ni nada de eso...

Sango: si que lo es... es igual de tonto q Kuranosuke... se creen demasiado... piensan que luego iras arrastrándote...como si fuesen los mejores…-La mira- Por eso no merecen ni que les hables... por eso ignoro a Kuranosuke... y por eso me dan ganas de golpearlo...-Suspira- pero lo que tienen de idiotas lo tienen de necios...

Aome permanece callada, cuando su amiga comenzaba a enfadarse prefería no contradecirla.

Sango-Suspira y mira a los jóvenes que caminaban detrás de ellas...- parecen nuestra sombra...

Miroku: o.ó así nos agradeces que las acompañemos? -suspira haciéndose la victima-…ahora dime quien es ese Kuranosuke...o.o...-la mira con curiosidad-

Sango: un compañero del colegio...

Sango: aah... bien... claro...-se queda pensando- y a que secundaria van?

Miroku: a la secundaria Shikan… es bastante cerca de aquí...ustedes?

Sango: nosotras... vamos a la secundaria Goshimboku...

Aome: mmh... esa no es la secundaria que queda a un par de cuadras de nuestra escuela?-mira a su amiga-

Sango: si o.oU... y... no...-Los mira- no!-Se agarra la cabeza- no puede ser!

Miroku: o.oU que?

Inuyasha: o.oU es extraña...-Le habla a su amigo en secreto-

Este asiente muy serio y luego sonríe divertido

Sango: la etapa final... de las competencias... de deportes se hará en esa escuela...-Suspira- es la escuela para niños ricos---agrega en tono burlón-

Aome: ahora q lo dices es verdad o.oU...

Miroku: y eso q tiene de malo? deberías estar feliz!

Sango: Buaaah! Para que me anote! De haberlo sabido…! -finge desesperación-

Miroku: o.oU tanto nos odias...?

Sango: mmh... no... Es divertido molestarte...-sonríe con picardía-

Inuyasha: que deporte practican?

Aome: estamos en el equipo de volleyball

Sango asiente mientras saca de su bolsillo las llaves a la vez que se detenía frente a una puerta verde

Aome: por fin... solo quiero dormir...-bosteza cansada-

Sango: Si...-Abre y la deja pasar, luego mira a Inuyasha y Miroku- gracias por acompañarnos... hasta luego...

Miroku: nos vemos mañana Sango…-sonríe--

Sango: si...-Entra y cierra la puerta-

Ambas suben a la habitación de la castaña allí se visten para acostarse mientras conversan…

Sango: ahora tendré q salir con él...-Suspira mientras miraba el techo ya dentro de la cama-

Aome-doblaba su ropa-: y tanto te molesta eso?

Sango: la verdad no... –se sonroja-

Aome: entonces deberías estar mas feliz o.ó

Sango: ni lo conozco... y... por lo q hizo en el boliche... no me inspira mucha confianza... –suspira-

Aome: no parecía una mala persona...

Sango: claro... eso parece hasta que te toca el tra...-Se calla y vuelve a suspirar-

Aome: jajaja ya deja de pensar en eso -le sonríe-

Sango: si...-La mira- Buenas noches...

Aome: que descanses -se acuesta y cierra los ojos, enseguida se queda dormida-


	2. Algo de confianza

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 2**

Algo de confianza

Ya era domingo, las luces iluminaban la ciudad nocturna decorándola. Miroku había llegado algo temprano y esperaba en la puerta. Del restaurante donde había quedado que se encontraría con la castaña que había conocido la noche anterior. Sango al llegar se acerca y lo saluda besándolo en la mejilla...

Miroku: me alegra q hayas venido –comenta con una sonrisa al verla- estas muy linda…

Sango: gracias...-Mira el suelo avergonzada por el elogio del muchacho-

Miroku: bien, entremos -espera a que ella pase y luego la sigue. Ambos se sientan en un de las mesas del fondo que estaba reservada para ellos.

Sango -miraba el lugar-: Esto... ya lo tenias planeado de antes...-Lo mira- No?

Miroku: o.oU desde antes?... mmh...-se queda pensando- por lo general vengo todos los domingos a cenar aquí…Por eso ya tenia la reserva echa

Sango: Ah...-lo mira- en un lindo sitio...muy cálido…

Miroku: me alegra que te guste...-se sienta frente a ella-

Sango- sonríe levemente-: si te comportas... quizás te perdone lo de la otra noche...

Miroku: o.o pensé que ya habías olvidado eso

Sango: acabo de recordarlo...

Miroku ríe en voz baja y pide la cena, luego el amatista mira distraídamente hacia la ventana hasta que se pone de pie de repente...

Sango -lo mira sobresaltada-: q-que pasa? –pregunta con algo de preocupación.

Miroku-la mira-: emh... nada, nada, enseguida regreso-sale rápidamente del lugar.

Sango: si... claro... es lo que dicen en las películas antes de fugarse...-Mira por donde se había ido curiosa.

En la entrada del lugar el morocho hablaba con una joven quien tenia cara de desilusión, Sango suspira y se pone de pie decidiéndose a ir a buscarlo, la comida ya había llegado y comenzaba a enfriarse…al llegar a la puerta ve a Miroku despedirse de una joven con un beso en la frente, al voltearse se sobresalta al ver a la castaña frente a él, la chica desvía la mirada entre molesta y avergonzada, ¿Por qué lo había seguido?

Miroku: mmh...bien, entramos?-pone su mano sobre su hombro de forma amigable.

Sango: tu novia no va a enfadarse por esto?-Lo mira-

Miroku: yo no tengo novia...-se apresuró a aclarar el ojiazul.

Sango: y esa chica?... vamos... estas en confianza... bah... supongo...-sin decir mas vuelve a su sitio, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Miroku-también se sienta-: esa chica y yo casi no nos conocemos…-comienza a cenar-

Sango: y... que es tuyo?...-Ladea la cabeza y luego se da cuenta que hablaba de mas- olvídalo... haz de cuenta que no pregunte nada...-mira su plato-

Miroku: mmhh es... es... –busca las palabras correctas-la verdad no se que es... una conocida supongo

Sango: dijiste que casi ni la conoces...-Lo mira- como puede ser una conocida?.. no entiendo...te contradecís…-Sacude la cabeza- bien... dime... y porque me invitaste a cenar a mi? a mi si que ni me conoces...

Miroku: creo que fue porque me caíste bien-sonríe- quería conocerte un poco mas…

El resto de la cena transcurre en silencio, Sango se sentía algo incomoda en aquella situación comprometedora… no podía dejar de preguntarse quien era la chica de antes…

Miroku: Sango...estas molesta por algo?...

Sango: eh?...-Lo mira- porque debería estarlo?

Miroku: no se, tu actitud cambio de repente...

Sango: no, no paso nada...-Sonríe algo inquieta-

Miroku: mh...-suspira- te ves mejor si sonríes...-traen el postre ya que los dos habían terminado ya de cenar-

Sango: mmh…-Mira el postre avergonzada...- gracias... supongo...

Miroku: me gustaría que me hables un poco sobre ti...

Sango: a ver...-Se lleva la cuchara a la boca pensando... luego la deja donde estaba- mmh... vivo con mi hermano y mi padre... mi madre murió cuando mi hermano, Kohaku, nació...-Suspira- me gustan los deportes... odio la clase de física... y... me gustan los animales...-Lo mira y sonríe- también toco la guitarra... me gusta mas el piano... pero la guitarra me es mas accesible...n.nU... y... canto... de hecho... con Aome estamos en el coro de la escuela...-mira la ventana- yo iba a clases de canto... pero deje por que el idiota de Kuranosuke me seguía hasta el instituto, y luego me molestaba con eso... hasta que me case y lo golpee con mi guitarra...-Suspira- termine reponiendo 2 cuerdas...-mira a Miroku- tenia la cabeza muy dura...

Miroku: jajaja... deberías tocar el piano si es algo que también te gusta...seguro lo harías bien

Sango: puedo tocarlo de oído... pero se me hace raro... ya estoy acostumbrada a mi guitarra...

Miroku: me gustaría oírte cantar alguna vez…

Sango: Quizás algún día... tendría que pensarlo...-Sonríe de buen humor-

Miroku: jajaja bien, bien, esperare a ese día entonces -le sonríe-

Sango: quizás... si mantenemos contacto, mas adelante te muestre...-mira a la demás gente-

Miroku: esta bien... aun no me dices como se llama tu novio o.o…

Sango: mi que?

Miroku: tu novio o.o... debes tener uno no?

Sango niega con la cabeza

Miroku: mmhh...peleaste con el? o.o

Sango: o.o no puedo pelearme con mi novio si no tengo uno…

Miroku: es q me resulta extraño o.O...

Sango: por que?

Miroku: Pareces del tipo de chica que puede conseguir al chico que quiera

Sango: el problema... es que el chico que yo quiero no se digna a aparecerse...

Miroku: supongo que eso si es un gran problema...

Sango: jaja... suena irónico... porque… solo... es un sueño...-Lo mira-

Miroku: seguro encontraras alguien perfecto para ti-se pone de pie- quieres ir a algún lugar?

Sango: eh?-Lo mira- bueno...-Se levanta y toma su abrigo y cartera-

El morocho luego de pagar todo sale junto a la chica y camina a su lado por la avenida mientras pensaba... ella miraba al frente en silencio...

Miroku: Cuándo es el torneo q comentaste ayer que seria en mi colegio? o.o

Sango: es a lo largo de la semana... supongo que seria entre el lunes y el miércoles...-lo mira- por que?

Miroku: quería saberlo o.o

Sango: que bien... te llevare un obsequio...-Le sonríe- Detergente...

Miroku: o.oU que malvada...

Sango: jajajaja! le haría un favor a mas de una persona... te pondríamos el detergente en los ojos... y no verías...-mira al frente- un plan perfecto...

Miroku: T.T noooo... por lo general la ropa que usan para jugar al voleyball es muy linda -... quieres que me pierda un espectáculo así? No, no…

Sango: ese era mi plan...

Miroku: no te lo permitiré...

Sango: o.o claro que si...

Miroku-se ríe y luego la mira-: no te preocupes, no las molestare demasiado

Sango: ese demasiado... mmmh... no me convence...

Miroku: tenme un poco mas de confianza...-mira el reloj-

Sango: o.o algún día...-le sonríe, luego vuelve la vista al frente-

Miroku: mmhh... te pasa algo?... estas como...preocupada por algo

Sango:…me pregunto... que se siente estar enamorado... sabes que se siente Miroku?

Miroku: mmh... no, creo que tampoco lo se

Sango-suspira-: pero... no entiendo que es lo q ata a Aome con ese tonto de Hoyo... me cae tan mal... se cree lo mejor... y es falso...-apreta los dientes molesta- AH! quiero golpearlo!

Miroku: o.oUU...si es así como dices, tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta de eso... aunque tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda…

Sango: si...-Mira la hora-

Miroku: ya son las 11... si mañana tienes partido deberías descansar

Sango: estoy bien... tengo energía de sobra... hoy dormí demasiado...-Lo mira de reojo- pero si quieres q me vaya... esta bien...

Miroku: no dije eso... no me malinterpretes

Sango: si si lo dijiste!-Le tira del brazo- supongo que debería irme a casa para no molestarte…

Miroku: jajaja quieres ir un rato al parque antes?

Sango: como quieras

Miroku: bien, vamos -le ofrece su brazo para que lo tome-

Sango lo mira con desconfianza un momento... luego lo toma del brazo y camina junto a el algo nerviosa…Ambos llegan al parque enseguida ya que solo quedaba a unas cuadras y se sientan junto a la fuente, la castaña tocaba el agua limpia con la punta de sus dedos…

Miroku: mmhh... me preguntaba...por que aceptaste salir conmigo hoy?

Sango: te lo debía por encontrar mi cartera...-lo mira- No?

Miroku: eso fue solamente una excusa para invitarte...

Sango: una excusa?

Miroku: si o.o... o solo viniste por que sentiste que era una "obligación"?

Sango: la verdad... no me sentí obligada...-Lo mira- vine porque quise...-Sonríe-

Miroku: eso pensé… pero seguís sin responder mi pregunta... o sales con todos los extraños que te invitan a cenar?

Sango: no...-Se ríe- eres el primero... mmmh... no se… algo me dijo que si no lo hacia... luego me iba a arrepentir...-mira al frente-

Miroku: y si no tienes inconveniente podríamos salir algún otro día?

Sango: no veo porque no...

Miroku: bien, de todas maneras te veré en estos días, digo, en el colegio

Sango asiente, luego moja la mano en la fuente, después toca el rostro de Miroku salpicando su mejilla…él lleva la mano a su rostro tomando la de la ojicafé... no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos... le parecían bellísimos...la chica se lo queda mirando sin entender que era eso que de repente sentía en el estómago…

_Bien.. ya se torna extraño... debo alejar mi mano y luego irme... :Aja... si, si... como si quisieras... BAH! quien te cree... por mas extraño que te sea no puedes moverte: pero... mmmmh... recién lo conozco... :Y eso que: es imposible... :Mmmmh... di lo que quieras... me canse me voy: si si! VETE! Estúpida conciencia! _

Miroku toma la otra mano de Sango sin dejar de mirarla luego le sonríe, ella abre la boca para hablar... pero las palabras no le salían...El muchacho suelta una de las manos de Sango lentamente y luego toca el agua salpicando a la chica, luego se ríe…

Sango: Demonios!-Lo mira molesta- eres un…! ah! -Lo salpica también-

Miroku: jajaja -seca el rostro de Sango con su mano divertido -

Sango: no es gracioso...-Hace el típico gesto de una niña cuando la molestan-

Miroku: vamos, vamos, es solo una broma -le sonríe-

Sango: si si si...-Se levanta y lo empuja en la fuente-

Miroku: x.x...-se pone de pie empapado- bien, bien -o-...si me enfermo será tu culpa...

Sango: jajaja-Le sonríe luego le toma la mano- si quieres te doy mi abrigo...

Miroku: no, mejor quédatelo comienza a hacer frió o.o... Solo debes prometer que si me enfermo vendrás a cuidarme…

Sango: o.o no soy veterinaria...

Miroku: o.ó hey!...u.u...

Sango: jajajajaja! Bien, bien... prometo que me voy a hacer cargo...

para otro lado sonrojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos...-

Miroku: jaja bien te acompaño a tu casa

Así ambos caminan hacia la casa de la castaña rodeados de luces y sonidos… sus miradas cada tanto se juntaban, volviéndose una sola… fusionándose, mezclándose…

-------------------------------------------

**N/A:** bienn! Sigue avanzando la historia… cada vez Sango y Miroku se conocen mas… a donde llegaran? Jaja espero les haya gustado el chap, gracias por leer! Dejen reviews x faa!


	3. Mis sentimientos

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 3**

**Mis sentimientos**

Era una mañana normal, como cualquier día de clases.

Aome va temprano a buscar a su amiga para que fueran juntas al colegio, esta salía rápidamente con la tostada en la boca y con la mochila en la mano, al ver a la morocha acercarse ambas caminan mientras charlaban.

Aome: debemos ir directamente a la escuela donde se hará el torneo... me dijeron que durara hasta el miércoles -sonríe- Hoyo dijo que hoy iría a buscarme a la salida...

Sango: Aaaah ya veo... -mira para otro lado- es un idiota...

Aome: Sango deja de hablar así de el... y dime como te fue ayer?-mira a su amiga-

Sango: Ayer?... ah... eh... bien...-la mira avergonzada-

Aome: mhh o.o... esa cara significa algo...cuéntame, q paso?

Sango: es q... mmh...-Suspira y le cuenta toda la salida... incluyendo el momento en el q comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con el simple hecho de q el ojiazul la mirara- pero luego me mojo y me moleste...-Termina de contar su cita-

Aome: jajaja entonces el te gusta...

Sango: no... Recién lo conozco.. Como puede gustarme alguien que recién conozco?... además... es un mañoso pervertido...-mira al frente-

Aome: mmhh yo creo q te gusta -llegan al colegio donde se encuentran con el resto del equipo-

Aiori: Ya era hora!

Sango: lo siento...-Bosteza- me quede dormida... Aome me despertó...-Suspira-

Kiura: jaja bien, bien, vamos...

Las demás asienten y entran...luego van al gimnasio donde se haría el torneo

Sango: es enorme... seguro q si tiras algo en este lugar vacío haría un gran estruendo...

Aome: o.oU si...escuche q este es un colegio muy caro... por eso su gimnasio es tan bonito...

Sango: ya veo...-La mira- será posible q demos una vuelta antes del torneo? quiero conocer el lugar...

Aome: mmhh... si, no nos toca jugar todavía.

Sango: Bien...-Avisa a la profesora y luego toma a Aome de la muñeca- vamos a pasear...

Ambas dejan sus cosas y salen del gimnasio... Recorren los pasillos mirando el lugar

Sango: parece bonito...-Mira las aulas... como habían ventanas q daban a los pasillos podían ver dentro de estas-

Aome: si o.o... buscas a Miroku no?

Sango: Ya déjame en paz... no lo busco a el...-Mira molesta y sonrojada una pared- ya te dije… es imposible q me guste alguien q recién conozco...

Aome se ríe y luego llegan al final del pasillo al mirar hacia el interior del ultimo aula ve a Inuyasha. El joven azabachado bostezaba aburrido mirando al frente mientras movía la lapicera de arriba abajo. Aome lo mira unos instantes y luego se apoya contra la pared

Sango: tu me dices a mi? mírate Aome... -Sonríe-

Aome -mira a su amiga como perdida y luego reacciona negando con la cabeza enérgicamente-: volvamos al gimnasio o se hará tarde...

Sango: o.o si...-Sonríe- Te gusta, te gusta...-Comienza a caminar dando saltos-

Aome: no o.o... yo salgo con Hoyo

Sango: Y?

Aome: y q si salgo con el es por q me gusta o.o...

Sango: Pero q estés de novia no significa q te quedes ciega...-Sonríe- q estés a dieta no significa q no puedas mirar la comida...-Se ríe-

Aome: basta, no me molestes u.ú -regresa al gimnasio caminando rápidamente-

Sango se ríe por lo bajo y la sigue. Ambas llegan al lugar, el equipo las esperaba para empezar como era recreo varios alumnos habían ido a ver

Sango: bien..-Se sujeta el cabello en una coleta alta- hagámoslos polvo en su propia escuela...-Golpea su mano con la de Aome-

Así el partido da inicio... es una competencia muy pareja hasta q finalmente terminan, dejando como ganadoras a las chicas de la escuela visitante por solo 3 puntos

Sango: si! SIII!-Comienza a saltar contenta-

Aiori: o.o Sango... vas a caerte…

Sango: no, no voy a caerme! Estoy feliz!

Aome sonríe satisfecha

Profesora: Bien... ahora pueden descansar... nos quedaremos a ver los demás encuentros...-Se va con un grupo de profesores -

Sango: quiero cambiarme-se despereza y mira a su a mejor amiga quien asiente. Luego de lavarse y vestirse salen al patio a comprar algo frío de beber. Luego regresan al gimnasio y se sientan en las gradas-

Aome-suspira-: tenemos q quedarnos toda la tarde?...

Sango: así parece...-La mira y sonríe- no te preocupes... Inuyasha no ira a ningún lado...-Se ríe-

Aome: u.ú ya no molestes... quiero q sea la hora de irnos para ver a Hoyo

Sango -mira para otro lado y murmura-: Si... por q será la ultima... la próxima lo veras en su velorio...

Aome: Sango!

Sango: q?-La mira y pone cara de ángel- no dije nada!

Aome suspira molesta

Sango: Anda! era una broma!-Sonríe- si te gusta... no puedo hacer nada...-Se levanta de un salto-

Aome no dice nada y mira los partidos con aburrimiento

Sango: q humor...-Suspira- y xq no lo llamas? y le dices q luego de clases venga a acompañarte si tanto lo extrañas...-la mira de reojo-

Aome: mh... sabes? a veces me cansas Sango...-se pone de pie- iré a dar una vuelta...-baja y sale del gimnasio-

Sango: si, si.. como digas...-Suelta un bufido al aire y se sienta de nuevo mirando el techo-

Detrás de ella un grupo de jóvenes del colegio miraban algunas fotos q tenia una de ellas... al parecer hablaban de Miroku, ya q varias veces mencionan su nombre... Sango las mira de reojo, luego se endereza y sacude la cabeza... comenzaba a pensar q Aome tenia razón...

Ch1: pero... hoy falto a clases...

Ch2: si... había prometido q saldríamos mañana...creen q si vendrá mañana?

Sango: _se enfermo?... x mi culpa...-Suspira- pobre...:menos mal q no te gustaba: no te pregunte!..._

Ch1: mmhh... tal vez deberíamos ir a verlo

Ch2: o.oU no es mala idea... si!...-comienza a imaginárselo-

Sango mira el suelo pensativa... luego suspira algo molesta y mira a las chicas sin discreción como diciendo q cerraran la boca...

Ch1: o.oU...y vos quien sos?

Sango: no te importa... cierren la boca...-Se levanta- Las chiquillas como ustedes me molestan...

Ch2: o.ó no eres nadie para decirnos q nos callemos!

Sango: soy la q te dejara una mano en la cara si no obedeces... no ves q tratan de jugar? y ustedes gritando y babeando las desconcentran... por q no se van a babear al baño!...-las mira molesta y luego sale, alli se encuentra con Aome.

Sango: mmmh... tenias razón Aome...-Mira el suelo- pero... no puede seeer!

Aome: razón? en q? o.o...

Sango: hoy... Miroku no vino a clases...-La mira- y yo siempre trataba de encontrármelo... tenias razón... recién... cuando vi a unas chicas hablando de el me hirvió la sangre y les grite...

Aome: o.o...lo sabia! te gusta, te gusta...

Sango no dice nada y mira el suelo

Aome: o.oU pero Sango... deberías estar feliz...siempre andabas diciendo q no encontrabas a la persona correcta...

Sango: pero... ahora no se q hacer...

Aome: mmhh... de seguro mañana vendrá... me pregunto x q habrá faltado hoy...

Sango: quizás es mi culpa... xq lo empuje... quizás se enfermo por mi culpa...-Se lleva las manos a la cabeza-

Aome: o.oUU...crees q sea eso?...no te preocupes... no puede enfermarse x algo así...

Sango: mmh... si...

Aome: lo q quieres es una excusa para ir a verlo!

Sango: no... u.ú...

Aome: segura?

Sango: no... u.ú...

Aome: jajaja xDD... yo creo q deberías ir, además no le prometiste q lo cuidarías si se enfermaba?

Sango: si... pero...-Suspira- van a ir esas chiquillas...

Aome: justamente x eso o.o...

Sango: bien, bien...-La mira- pero... y si molesto?-se rasca la cabeza- esto es extraño...

Aome: el te pidió q vayas... el problema es, como sabrás donde vive?

Sango: mmh...-Mira a Aome pensando y luego sonríe- vamos...-La toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar hacia la cancha de football-

Aome: o.oU...-sigue a su amiga sin entender sus planes-

Allí ven a Inuyasha jugando con sus compañeros... Aome suspira imaginando las ideas de su amiga

Sango: Bien, bien! Inuyasha!-Levanta un brazo saludándolo-

Inu: eh...?...-Los mira-

Aome mira hacia otro lado. Inuyasha hace señal de q ahora iba y luego se acerca a ellas corriendo... Aome permanece callada mirando el suelo...odiaba que Sango hiciera esa clase de cosas...

Sango: Cómo estas?

Inu: Bien... y ustedes?

Aome: bien...perdona la interrupción...

Inu: no se preocupen...-Sonríe-

Aome lo mira y luego vuelve la vista a su amiga esperando q dijera algo

Sango: eh... bien... quería pedirte un favor... podrías decirme... la dirección de Miroku? de su casa...

Inu: si...-Suspira- vamos y se los anotare...-Camina en dirección a su aula-

Ellas lo siguen... Una vez en al aula, Inuyasha anota la dirección y se la da a Sango quien la guarda...

Aome: bien ahora podrás ir a verlo

Sango: no creo ir a verlo...-Se sonroja y mira molesta hacia otro lado-

Aome: jajaja si! claro q iras..-le sonríe-

Sango: mmh...-Suspira- no me molestes...

Aome: U bien, bien...-mira el reloj y luego a Inuyasha- bueno o.o... ya es hora de irnos...

Inu: ya se deben ir?...

Aome: ya son las 12... creo q salíamos a esa hora no?-mira a su amiga-

Sango: si...-Sonríe- bien Inuyasha... nos veremos mañana...

Inu: también vienen Mañana?

Sango: si... o.o no sabias? la competencia es hasta el miércoles...

Inu: cuando contaron eso me quede dormido...

Aome: jajaja si... estaremos x aquí hasta le miércoles... nos vemos-se aleja con su amiga hacia la salida-

Al salir Aome mira en todas las direcciones buscando a su novio...pero no veía a este por ninguna parte...

Sango -la mira y suspira-: quizás aun no salieron en la escuela... no te preocupes...

Aome: mhh si...-se sienta en la entrada-

Sango: quieres q te acompañe?... digo... a esperar...

Aome: deberías ir a ver a Miroku... no te preocupes, puedo esperar sola...

Sango: si... te llamo luego...-Sonríe y se va-

Aome la mira alejarse y se queda allí esperando. Mientras Sango caminaba con algo de indecisión mirando el papel q Inuyasha le había dado... luego de un momento se detiene frente a la q parecía ser la dirección de lugar...

Sango: no estoy segura de esto...-Mira el papel luego levanta la vista quedándose boquiabierta-

Era una casa enorme, con piscina y varis plantas... un hermoso jardín delantero decorado con toda clase de árboles y flores...

Sango: ah... eh... uh...

Suspira intentando ordenar su cabeza... luego toca el timbre. Al ratito una mujer que parecía ser la que se encarga del lugar va a abrirle

Sango: hola... mi nombre es Sango... quería saber si se encuentra... Miroku...-Hablaba nerviosa... suspira y se lleva una mano al pecho...-

Ella: si...dijiste Sango?..puedes pasar-abre la puerta dejándola entrar y luego la guía hasta la parte trasera del jardín donde estaba Miroku...quien conversaba entretenido con las chicas q Sango había visto en el colegio.

Sango: u.ú... y yo q me preocupe...-Suspira apretando el puño y mira a la encargada- creo q me confundí…

Ella: o.o... no se preocupe, él la estaba esperando-le sonríe y entra a la casa-

Sango: estaba esperándome?...-Suspira y lo mira de lejos- pero… creo q esto es un gran error... primero.. xq es q estoy aquí... y segundo... xq no me voy?...-cierra los ojos intentando calmarse... en eso la voz de su cabeza comienza a gritarle q se acercara...- No vas a dejarme en paz...-Suspira y camina con paso lento al grupo q conversaba.

Cuando ya esta a unos metros Miroku la ve y se pone de pie interrumpiendo a las chicas q estaban hablando.

Ch1: es ella de nuevo…

Miroku: hola Sango -sonríe.

Sango -lo mira-: ho-hola...-Mira al grupo q la miraba con odio-

Miroku-vuelve la vista a las chicas- bueno o.o... gracias x venir y preocuparse... nos veremos mañana en el colegio -las saluda con la mano-

Ch2: pero...pero...

Ch1: q cruel eres Mirokusiiin... dijiste q hoy estarías con nosotras!

Sango: creo q mejor me voy... interrumpí algo...

Ch3: ¬¬ si! vete!

Sango: yo no hablo con niñas tontas...-Mira para otro lado molesta-

Miroku: hay un pequeño cambio de planes o.oU... hay algo importante q tengo q hablar con Sango... les prometo q mañana las llevare a algún lugar después de clases...

Ch1: es una promesa!-Lo besa en la mejilla-

Miroku: esta bien

Ch2: bien -sonríe conforme- nos vemos-se va junto con sus amigas.

Sango las mira irse y luego suspira como alguien q por fin termina de limpiar algo...

Miroku: o.oU la verdad me sorprende un poco q estés aquí…

Sango: tuve q pedirle a Inuyasha la dirección...-Lo mira de reojo.

Miroku: quieres comer algo?

Sango: no, gracias de todos modos... tengo el estomago revuelto...-Se acomoda la mochila del hombro y mira el lugar- no sabia q vivías aquí... es un lugar enorme... no te pierdes?

Miroku: U ya estoy acostumbrado... siéntate o.o

Sango: eh?-mira una silla y luego se sienta dejando la mochila a un lado-

Miroku: Cómo les fue en el torneo?

Sango: nos encargamos de hacerlos puré!-Sonríe con aire de victoria...- dime... xq no fuiste? te sentías mal no? x mi culpa?

Miroku: en realidad no o.oU... me quede dormido xD

Sango suspira aliviada... no entendía q era lo q le estaba pasando... la ponía feliz, pero también la asustaba. Todo eso era nuevo para ella...

Sango: q bueno q estés bien...-Sonríe tranquila-

Miroku: no voy a enfermar tan fácilmente...aunque si querías cuidarme puedo simular q estoy enfermo para darte el gusto...

Sango: no gracias...-Mira para otro lado-

Miroku: o.oU…gracias x venir a verme Sango

Sango: ah... eh... no es nada...

Miroku: para mi significa mucho...

Sango: ahm… xq?...

Miroku: x q no suelo tener muchas visitas... además... mmhh... como decirlo... las personas q vienen a verme no lo hacen con buenas intenciones

Sango: o.o buenas intenciones?

Miroku: si...

Sango: me cuentas?

Miroku: veras... mis padres son dueños de una importante cadena de hoteles en el extranjero... x eso nuestra familia tiene mucho dinero... y eso muchas veces complica la relación con las personas

Sango: o.o aja...-Sonríe- no tenia idea de eso...-se pone de pie y le pone una mano en la cabeza- no te preocupes...

Miroku: justamente x eso me caes bien... x q no tenias idea de eso-le sonríe-

Sango: q... crees q las personas se acercan por interés?...-Se agacha sosteniéndose de la silla-

Miroku: mmhh no digo q todas las personas sean así... pero si una gran mayoría...

Sango: esa gente q se te acerca por interés no vale la pena... como esas chiquillas... no valen la pena...-Suspira molesta- dios... mocosas engreídas... ahh les cortaría el pelo... o les lanzaría pintura en la cabeza... o les arrancaría pelo por pelo ...

Miroku: mmhh...-sonríe- estas celosa?

Sango: YO? CELOSA? x quien me tomas... dios... esto no se puede creer...-Cierra los ojos sonrojada intentando fingir enfado-

Miroku: jajaja claro, claro ...pero ya lo se, esas chicas se acercan x interés... además de q soy completamente irresistible...

Sango: mmh... ahora q recuerdo me tocaba hacer la cena...-Se levanta haciéndose la tonta-

Miroku: jajaja viniste a verme no?...así q tendrás q quedarte un rato

Sango: mmmh!-Se sienta en su lugar-

Miroku: vamos, vamos, no te enfades...

Sango: no me enfado...-se levanta, se sentía bastante inquieta-

Miroku: o.oU... x q te paras y te sientas?

Sango: no se... no puedo estar sentada... tengo q hacer algo...-lo mira- quieres te?... yo lo traigo...

Miroku: ya almorcé...quieres ir a caminar un poco? -se pone de pie-

Sango: no llegaremos a perdernos en un laberinto a mitad del jardín como en las películas no?

Miroku: jajaja no...a menos q quieras q nos perdamos-la mira picaramente-

Sango-lo mira sin entender un momento... luego reacciona-: yo no dije eso!

Miroku: no se...mmhh es sospechoso...jajaja ya veremos

Sango se sonroja y mira para otro lado...

Miroku: o.o... se me ocurre una mejor idea...vamos-le toma la mano y camina hasta la parte trasera de la casa, entran a un enorme habitación, esta tenia el techo de vidrio así q podía verse el cielo despejado... en el centro había una enorme piscina con agua climatizada-

Sango: o.o eh?

Miroku: o.o...te gustaría ir a la piscina?

Sango: no tengo ropa para cambiarme... y... mmh... me da miedo nadar cuando hay tiburones...-lo mira-

Miroku: con respecto a lo de la ropa no hay problema...-le señala una puerta- allí podrás elegir algo q ponerte

Sango-mira la puerta-: mmh...-Lo mira de reojo- no harás nada raro... no?

Miroku: no confías en mi? -pone cara de victima-

Sango: bien, bien... te lo advierto... haces algo raro... y te ahogare!

Miroku: o.oU así q sufriré una muerte dolorosa...

Sango: Exacto...-Suspira- bien...-estira los brazos y luego camina hacia el lugar q Miroku le indico-

Miroku asiente y entra a otra de las tantas puertas q había en el lugar. Luego de cambiarse... Sango deja su uniforme sobre una silla... luego suspira y se mira en el espejo q estaba en la puerta... traía un bikini blanco, y un pareo color amarillo en la cintura... mira la perilla de la puerta pensando si salir o no... le daba vergüenza... finalmente se muerde el labio y sale... Miroku ya estaba en la piscina sumergido hasta los hombros mirando el cielo que se había nublado

Sango: _repitamos... xq hago esto?... :xq el te gusta: deja de decir eso! ..._-De la molestia cierra con fuerza la puerta-

Miroku-al oír el ruido de la puerta gira la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, al ver a Sango sonríe-: te queda muy bien

Sango: Ah?-Lo mira y se sonroja...- mmmh... eh... gracias...

Miroku: es la verdad o.o... vamos, no vas a entrar?

Sango: si, si...-Suspira y se saca el pareo... luego entra en el agua-

Miroku- luego de mirar como entraba delicadamente al agua vuelve la vista al cielo-: creo q va a llover...

Sango: q?...-Mira hacia arriba- mmmhph... Aome lo seguirá esperando...-Toma aire y se sumerge por completo... luego sale a la superficie-

Miroku le sonríe y luego se moja el cabello, vuelve la vista a la puerta al ver q entraba una de las criadas.

Cr2: Miroku... Yumi esta al teléfono...

Miroku: o.o mmhh...-se queda pensando- dile q venga mas tarde... o mejor mañana

Sango se sonroja y se sumerge por completo... La criada asiente y sale.

Sango: Quién es Yumi?-Sale detrás de el y le tira de las orejas-

Miroku: emhh... una chica que conocí hace unos días o.oU...

Sango: como a mi...-Se sienta en el borde- supongo q quizás quieras atenderla... -Se recoge el cabello en una coleta alta-

Miroku-se encoge de hombros-: puedo verla mas tarde o mañana-sale también y se sienta a su lado-

Sango: como digas...-Suspira- me dirías... xq la chica q me abrió... dijo q me esperabas?...

Miroku: o.oU dijo eso?... mmhh... es q le comente q quizás vendrías...

Sango: si... dijo q me esperabas...-se acuesta mirando el techo-

Miroku-la mira de reojo-: y eso... te molesto?

Sango: no... solo... es q mi estilo es caer de sorpresa...-pone cara de suspenso...- jajaja... debo estar delirando...-Se sienta y lo mira-

Miroku se la queda viendo fijamente...luego acaricia su rostro con una de sus manos

Sango: no caigo dos veces en lo mismo...-Sonríe mientras sentía como por dentro se deshacía-

Miroku: jaja no pensaba hacerte nada esta vez ya estas mojada

Sango: es cierto...-Mira el agua-

Miroku: me gustaría...poder entenderte un poco más...

Sango: entenderme?...-Lo mira- entenderme... a q te referís con eso?-Da un salto entrando en el agua, luego apoya los brazos en el borde mirándolo-

Miroku: mmhh... hay veces q sinceramente no puedo imaginar que es lo q esta pasando x tu cabeza...

Sango: te refieres al portazo q di?... lo siento mucho...-Se avergüenza-

Miroku: jajaja no solo a eso... además no es algo de lo q debas disculparte, es tu forma de ser, y una de las cosas q te hace interesante…

Sango: ahora resulta q soy un animalito de laboratorio?

Miroku: no o.o…

Sango: Ah... ahora me siento terriblemente ofendida...-Pone cara de victima-

Miroku: jajaja claro, claro...-entra de nuevo al agua, toma a Sango por los hombros y la sumerge.

Sango lo toma del brazo y tira hacia ella sumergiéndolo también... Miroku la mira debajo del agua... le toma las manos y se acerca a ella hasta besar su cuello...

Sango: _Ah!.. q-que hace... se siente extraño... muy... muy suave...:Te gusta, te gusta: mmh.. tu ganas... si... me gusta...:WIII gane: s-si..._-cierra los ojos... luego saca todo el aire de sus pulmones...-

Miroku pone sus manos en la cintura de Sango haciendo q ambos sacaran la cabeza fuera del agua. Sango respira hondo con los ojos cerrados... luego mira a Miroku... Este le sonreía...

Sango: me... tu... mh...

Miroku: o.o...q?

Sango sacude la cabeza... luego lleva la mano a su cuello. Miroku continua mirándola, en eso se sobresalta al oír un trueno, había comenzado a llover.

Sango: lo... lo mejor... será... q... q me vaya...

Miroku: pero esta lloviendo... deberías quedarte hasta q pare...

Sango lo mira y asiente... no podía negarse... algo le decía q no se fuera... pero su lado racional de gritaba q iba a hacer algo estúpido... como su lado racional no tenia argumentos decidió no hacer caso...

Miroku: bien ...-sale del agua- discúlpame si hice algo q te incomodo...

Sango: n-no hiciste nada malo... no te preocupes...-Extiende la mano como pidiéndole a Miroku q la ayudara a salir...- me ayudas?...

El asiente y toma la mano de ella

Sango: o.o yo no lo habría hecho...-Suspira resignada y tira de su mano haciéndolo caer al agua... luego sale riéndose-

Miroku: q mala...

Sango: jajajaja-lo ayuda a salir... luego se acerca a una silla y toma una de las toallas-

Miroku: bueno o.o... voy a vestirme, nos vemos en el comedor así merendamos algo-se va por una de las puertas-

Sango: xq no me enfade cuando me beso...-Suspira pensando en voz alta- q es lo q hace conmigo...

Continuara…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** bien! un chap mas… muy muy largo esta vez… despecionada x la poca cantidad de reviews… bueh! Los dejo, suerte!


	4. Entre tú y yo

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 4**

Entre tú y yo

Luego la castaña va a cambiarse y sale secándose el pelo con la toalla, la cual cuelga extendida en la silla donde estaba. Allí la esperaba una de las criadas q la acompaña hasta el comedor donde ya estaba todo servido para la merienda...

Sango: vaya...-mira a la mujer- Muchas gracias...-Sonríe- creo q necesitaría un mapa para poder recorrer este sitio... me perdería...-Asiente para si.

La mujer le sonríe y se retira, unos momentos después Miroku entra a la sala. Sango miraba la ventana... miraba como la lluvia chocaba contra el vidrio, de pie junto a esta...

Miroku-se acerca a ella-: no tienes hambre?

Sango: eh? como? q?-Lo mira... era como si hubiese estado tildada... al entender de q hablaba sonríe y asiente-

El ojiazul se sienta y la mira esperando q ella hiciera lo mismo

Sango -se sienta-: dime... tu mantienes contacto con todo ser femenino q conoces en un boliche?-Lo mira y sonríe- o a Yumi la conociste de otra parte...

Miroku: mmhh... a Yumi la conocí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo... pero solo la vi un par de veces después de eso...

Sango: ya entiendo...-comienza a jugar con su coleta-

Miroku: x q lo preguntas?

Sango: curiosidad...-Se recoge el cabello-

Miroku: o.o esta bien...vamos, come algo -bebe su te-

Sango: ah… si...-bebe un poco del te-

Miroku: Sango...estas segura q estas bien?

Sango: si... lo estoy...-mira la ventana- solo... me preocupa Aome... quizás siga esperando a ese idiota en la puerta del colegio... lo detesto...-Se lleva la taza de nuevo a la boca bebiendo otro poco de te-

Miroku: quieres llamar a su casa para ver si ya regreso?

Sango: te molestaría si?...

Miroku: no para nada, puedes usar ese teléfono-señala una mesa pequeña q estaba en un rincón-

Sango: si... gracias...-Se levanta y se acerca al teléfono, luego de tomar el auricular marca a lo de su amiga-

El aparato suena un buen rato...hasta que por fin se escucha la voz de Aome del otro lado...

Aome: si...?

Sango: Aome... q bueno... estaba preocupada de q te hayas quedado esperando... fue por ti?

Aome: no... Después de esperar un rato me encontré con unas compañeras... me dijeron q a la salida de la escuela se había ido con una chica al cine...pero no yo no podía creerlo...así q fui a ver...-deja de hablar ya q la voz se le ahogaba en el llanto-

Sango: Aome... no te preocupes... ya... aclararan todo esto... y todo se va a arreglar... confía un poco mas en ti misma...-mira a Miroku con cara de "yo dije eso!"... luego suspira- quieres q lo hablemos luego mas tranquilas?...

Aome: debes estar ocupada ahora... fuiste a casa de Miroku?

Sango: si... de hecho…-Hace una pausa...- de hecho todavía estoy con el… te llamo desde su casa... es q... comenzó a llover... y bueno... no mal interpretes nada... te cortare el cabello si lo haces...-Hablaba nerviosa-

Aome: pero se te nota nerviosa... después me contaras todo detalladamente...

Sango: te prometo q si... será como si lo estuviese escribiendo en un diario...-Se ríe- Aome... tengo q colgar... mañana prometo ir yo por ti para ir juntas al colegio... y ya no pienses mas en lo q paso... ya se arreglara todo...

Aome: si...gracias por llamar... q la pases bien-corta-

Sango -cuelga el teléfono-: Yo me encargare de arreglar a Hoyo... tendrá una cita con mi puño y conmigo... no le perdonare esto... mmmh...-Se suena los dedos-

Miroku: o.oU...donde se quedo la dulce Sango q yo conocía?-sonríe divertido-

Sango: ese imbecil se metió con mi confidente... la hizo llorar... no se debe hacer llorar a una mujer...-Suspira- la dejo plantada...-Se sienta en su sitio...- yo tenia razón... es un idiota... un tonto... voy a matar al imbecil... uno menos no hace mal a nadie...

Miroku: comienzas a darme miedo o.o…

Sango: no te lastimare... aun...

Miroku: aun? –la mira con pánico-

Sango: era un chiste...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: jajaja eres mala...-se despereza- quieres ver una película?

Sango se queda mirándolo perdida y con una leve sonrisa de tonta...

Miroku: o.o...Sango...tierra llamando a Sango!

Sango: si... te estoy escuchando...-Reacciona y lo mira-

Miroku: confiesa, en quien pensabas? o.o

Sango: -_en ti... ah... en tus ojos... en tu sonrisa... en tus orejas... tu nariz... tus labios... en todo en lo q a ti refiere...-_: eh... en nada...

Miroku: mmhh...o.o... si, si! en q pensabas?

Sango: no voy a decirte...-Sonríe y se levanta- no íbamos a ver una película?...

Miroku: mmhh si... -la mira de reojo-

Sango: y q veremos?-lleva las manos a su espalda y se acerca a Miroku de modo q sus narices se rozaran...- una de terror? suspenso? ciencia ficción?... comedia?

Miroku-la mira a los ojos-: lo... lo q prefieras...

Sango: tu elige... me es igual... no importa q película sea...-Se acerca a su oído... y susurra- Si la veo contigo... -luego se separa de el y toma una galletita de la mesa-

Miroku estaba algo sorprendido x el repentino cambio de actitud de Sango... pero no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, así q le toma la mano y va con ella al living donde se sientan a ver la primera película q encuentran, q casualmente era de terror. En las partes en las q el personaje se encontraba solo a oscuras y aparecía la típica música de suspenso, Sango abrazaba una almohada con fuerza...

Miroku-mira a la castaña-: o.oU si no te gusta podemos cambiarla...

Sango: no...-Lo mira- esta interesante o.ó...

Miroku: esta bien ...-_me gustaría ser la almohada u.u_-

En eso un grito en la película, combinado con un fuerte trueno, hace a la castaña sobresaltarse golpeando con la almohada a Miroku…

Miroku: o.ó eso dolió!

Sango: lo siento...-se sienta-

Miroku: ahora q lo pienso...esta es una situación similar a la de una película de terror...

Sango: ... eh... T.T...

Miroku: si... solo faltaría el corte de luz... aunque es imposible...-en eso la tv y todas las demás cosas eléctricas de la casa dejan de funcionar, al igual q la luz-

Sango se muerde el labio asustada.

Miroku: o.oU q extraño...-se pone de pie-

Sango: T.T BUAAH! no me dejes!-Lo abraza asustada-

Miroku: no quieres q vaya a ver q pasa?

Sango: no... mira si aparece el malo y me secuestra a mi o a ti... y luego ZAZ!

Miroku: esta bien...-se sienta a su lado y pasa su brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella abrazándola-

Sango: la luz se fue... y yo creo q me voy a morir de un infarto...

Miroku: tal vez sea como en las películas de terror...ahora llega la parte del monstruo...

Sango: sigue hablando... yo voy a golpearte...-suspira-

En eso escuchan un ruido similar a un vidrio q se rompe, venia de la sala contigua.

Sango abraza con más fuerza a Miroku y cierra los ojos asustada...

Miroku -suspira y luego le sonríe...se separa un poco de ella haciendo q lo mire-: si te tranquilizas... haré un truco de magia

Sango: o.o sabes q no te creo...-Suspira- pero voy a dejar q lo intentes...-lo mira y sonríe levemente-

Miroku: cuando chasquee los dedos...la luz estará de vuelta...-le sonríe y acaricia suavemente su rostro, luego chasquea los dedos y todo vuelve a encenderse-

Sango: tú apagaste las luces...u.ú

Miroku: una bromita inocente...

Sango: y el vidrio q fue?... eh eh eh?

Miroku: jajaja eso tampoco fue real...

Sango se separa de el y suspira mirando el suelo

Sango: eres cruel...

Miroku: estas molesta?

Sango: estoy tratando de q mi corazón vuelve a su sitio...-lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos- me asustaste!

Miroku: n-no...espera ...no llores... no pensé q lo tomarías así...

Sango -se cubre el rostro con las manos-: pensé q iba a morir...-comienza a reírse- te hice caer! jajajajaja!-Lo señala con la otra mano en el estomago-

Miroku: eres de lo peor...-suspira haciéndose la victima-

Sango: ... yo? quien fue el q corto la luz y rompió un vidrio para asustarme?...

Miroku: pero me hiciste preocupar! y eso no es justo!

Sango: no te molestes...-Sonríe- si?

Miroku: mmhh... q harás para q no me moleste?-la mira de reojo fingiendo estar ofendido-

Sango: Mm...-Se queda pensando- si te doy un masaje en la espalda?

Miroku: me parece bien o.o

Sango: eres un baboso...-Suspira-

Miroku se ríe y luego apaga la TV. Sango se pone de pie detrás del sillón y luego pone las manos sobre sus hombros... se queda pensando un momento y luego comienza a presionar levemente moviendo los pulgares en forma de círculos... Miroku cierra los ojos sintiéndose tranquilo... todo lo ocurrido esa tarde con Sango parecía haber formado parte de un sueño del q no quería despertar...

Sango: deberían darme un premio por esto... estoy siendo muy buena...

Miroku: pero dime... en parte no lo estas disfrutando?

Sango: emh... yo... pues...-Se sonroja-

Miroku abre los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el respaldar para mirarla mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Sango: b-bueno... yo...-Se muerde la lengua- si... la pase bien...-Sonríe levemente-

Miroku: me alegra... x q fue una de las tardes mas divertidas q pase desde hace tiempo...

Sango: entonces q haces el resto de las tardes? juegas al ajedrez?-levanta la vista-

Miroku: jajaja no... en realidad no hago cosas demasiado increíbles... pero hoy me sentí mejor q otras veces…

Sango: tienes a todas esas CHIQUILLAS babeándose por ti... y no la pasas bien?... no te creo...

Miroku: son cosas diferentes... -le sonríe, le gustaba verla celosa-

Sango: no… no lo son...-Suelta un bufido moviendo su flequillo-

Miroku: si no lo son significa q eres igual a ellas...

Sango: no... no soy igual a ellas...-Lo mira molesta- x quien me tomas!-Le tira de las mejillas- yo no soy la persona q dice "OOOH! Tiene dinero! Seamos amigos" no... eso es falsedad... y a mi no me criaron así...-Suelta las mejillas de Miroku pero no mueve sus manos del rostro del joven-

Miroku: eso ya lo se...puedo darme cuenta de q no eres así... y x eso me caes bien

Sango: si...-le sonríe y luego mira la hora- AH! tengo q irme...-Suelta el rostro de Miroku y luego mira en todas direcciones- olvide mi mochila afuera... T.T seguro se mojo todo lo q tenia dentro... Sango estúpida!

Miroku: o.oU x q tienes q irte así de repente?

Sango: tengo q hacer la cena...-Sonríe- si quieres puedes venir y cenar con nosotros...

Miroku: no, no quiero molestar en tu casa... le pediré al chofer q te lleve

Sango: no te molestes... no hace falta... igual te lo agradezco...

Miroku: no vas a irte caminando con esta tormenta o.ó

Sango: o.o bien bien... no te molestes...

Miroku: jaja bien... iré a buscar al chofer-sale de la sala-

Sango se sienta de nuevo... no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo q había pasado en la piscina... lleva la mano a su cuello de nuevo, luego cierra los ojos recordando como se sintió aquel roce...Unos momentos después Miroku regresa

Sango -No notaba su presencia-: Eso se había sentido bien... -Suspira aun con los ojos cerrados y la mano en el cuello-

Miroku le sonríe y toma su mano

Sango: eh?-Lo mira- q-que pasa?...

Miroku: nada…quería avistarte q el auto ya esta listo

Sango: ah... gracias... aunque no debiste molestarte...-Se levanta nerviosa-

Miroku: no es molestia-seguía sin soltar su mano...en realidad no quería q se fuera-

Sango: entonces... nos veremos mañana... claro... si no vuelves a quedarte dormido...

Miroku: si...prometo q iré a verte jugar...

Sango: verme a mi? o quizás a todas esas chicas con uniforme de educación física?... Mm... o.o pongámoslo en la balanza...

Miroku: jajaja a todas, así ninguna se ofende -pone cara de ángel-

Sango: q se va a hacer contigo...-Suspira, luego mira en dirección a la entrada donde estaba su mochila-

Miroku: bueno...supongo q ya tienes q irte...-suspira y suelta su mano-

Sango: nos vemos luego...-Le sonríe, luego toma su mochila que estaba bastante mojada y susurra- además... quiero saber...por q... -Se sonroja- por q me besaste el cuello...-Niega con la cabeza y habla para si- no se por q me siento especial...-mira a Miroku- hasta mañana... te invitaría a hacer algo mañana... pero vas a estar ocupado...

Miroku: s-si...creo q si... nos vemos...

Sango: q descanses...-se acerca a el y lo besa en la mejilla luego sale y se va-

Miroku se queda un rato de pie en la puerta mirando la lluvia...después cena y se va a dormir

Sango llega a su casa y ve a Kohaku preparando la cena en su lugar... se va a bañar y luego de cenar también se va a dormir...

ºAL DIA SIGUIENTEº

La castaña se levanta temprano y luego de cambiarse camina tranquilamente a lo de Aome... había madrugado... así q tenia tiempo de sobra... al llegar a lo de su amiga toca a la puerta...

Aome abre luego de un rato y sale...parecía bastante deprimida...

Sango: o.o estas bien?

Ella asiente mirando al frente

Sango: estuviste llorando... no?-Mira al frente-

Aome-mira al suelo-: no puedo evitarlo... pero... no voy a seguir así...hoy terminaré con él...

Sango: me parece algo inteligente...-La mira- estando con él... solo te haces daño...-se muestra preocupada-

La azabachada asiente sin decir nada mas...así llegan al colegio donde se dirigen al gimnasio nuevamente

Sango: no te preocupes mas por el Aome... es un tonto... el no se da cuenta de lo q pierde...-Sonríe- cree en el futuro brillante!-Levanta las manos enérgica-

Aome mira a la ojicafé y sonríe levemente…luego se sienta en las gradas, ese día jugaban mas tarde.

Sango: yo me encargare de hablar con Hoyo... o.ó esto no quedara así... el, mi puño y yo tenemos una reunión muuuy importante... ya vera!

Aome: no Sango...por favor no te involucres...quiero ser yo la q arregle todo esto...

Sango: T.T no puedo golpearlo?-suspira- bien... o.ó no me meto...

Aome: gracias por preocuparte.

Sango -le sonríe-: para eso estoy... tu habrías hecho lo mismo no? entonces no me agradezcas...-Mira al frente con una sonrisa, ese día, había amanecido extrañamente feliz.

Aome: no vas a ver a Miroku ahora?...no te preocupes x mi, ya estoy bien, puedes ir a buscarlo…

Sango: no!... quiero quedarme contigo...

Aome: me sentiré mal si no aprovechas esta oportunidad x mi culpa...-le sonríe-

Sango: o.o vienes conmigo... paseemos como ayer... tenemos tiempo...

Aome: esta bien -ambas se ponen de pie y recorren el colegio-

Sango mientras caminaban contaba en voz baja a Aome todo lo del día anterior sin perder un detalle... ella la escuchaba con atención... podía sentir la alegría de su amiga... y eso la ponía contenta...

Sango: y... bueno… o.o eso es todo... luego llegue a mi casa y Kohaku dijo "u.ú me debes una" y preparo la cena...-Se ríe- me sentí muy bien... la pase muy bien...

Aome: me alegro x ti Sango... se nota q el te gusta mucho...

Sango: o/o... me... me gusta...-Suspira- creo q tienes razón... no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo q paso debajo del agua... se q... x eso no puedo sentirme especial...-Suspira- pero... se sintió tan bien... Aomeee me voy a volver loca...-Se rasca la cabeza...- hasta soñé con el... -La mira- estoy grave!

En eso ambas se sobresaltan Miroku acababa de aparecer de la nada detrás de ellas y había puesto ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sango.

Miroku: q soñaste con quien? o.o...

Sango: WAAAH! -Lo empuja algo asustada- o.o ah... eras tu...-Suspira- mmh... me asustaste!

Inuyasha: con q eran ellas... Miroku... esta mal q corras por los pasillos... luego termino mal yo...

Miroku: jajaja bueno bueno, deja de quejarte...

Inuyasha: o.ó claro claro... después voy a decir todo cuando me castiguen!

Sango: o.o vaya... q amigos...

Miroku: no seas exagerado…Sango o.o... no respondiste mi pregunta

Sango: o.o me preguntaste algo? AH! SI SI... me gusta el helado... u.u... mas el de chocolate...-sonríe-

Miroku la mira unos instantes y luego suspira comprendiendo q no le diría nada

Sango -se ríe por lo bajo-: o.o tuve un sueño horrible en el q aparecías Miroku...-sonríe- jajaja soñé contigo... algún problema?

Miroku: no dije q fuera un problema, solo quería saber

Sango: bien entonces...-Mira a Aome- ahora q hacemos?... ya dimos 2 vueltas al edificio...

Aome: mhh...de seguro ya casi tenemos q jugar...

Sango: con las energías q tengo haré polvo a esas mocosas... ya lo veras!-Se pone a saltar- vamos a ganar igual q ayer!

Aome: esperemos q si

Miroku: o.o hoy juegan con las chicas de nuestro curso...

Sango: x eso mismo... las haremos puré! O.ó...

Miroku: mmhhh... no se a q equipo debería alentar...-se queda pensando.

Sango: A mi! me la debes por el susto q me diste!-le tira de las mejillas- me la debeeees!

Miroku: o.ó tú también hiciste q me preocupara x nada!

Sango: o.o pero luego te lo pague o no? Anda! Di q nos alentaras a nosotras! siii? diiilo dilooo-Pone cara de perro atropellado-

Miroku: jajaja bien bien... les prometo q Inuyasha les regalara un helado si ganan o.o...

Inuyasha: y xq yo?

Miroku: x q se me acaba de ocurrir o.o

Inuyasha: mmmh... bien...-Suspira- luego yo invito el helado...

Sango: Helado! HELADOOO! –salta contenta-

Miroku: pero para eso deben ganar o.o...

Sango: claro q voy a ganar...

Aome: jaja Sango...vamos, aun debemos cambiarnos

Sango: si... vamos! O.ó y luego al campo te batalla!-Toma a Aome de la mano y luego se la lleva arrastrando mientras q agitaba la otra mano en el aire-

Miroku: esta decidida a ganar...vamos a verlas?

Inu: claro...-comienza a caminar-

Ambos llegan al gimnasio y se ubican en un buen lugar... unos minutos después comienza el partido

Estas rivales eran mucho mas difíciles q las anteriores... por mas esfuerzo q pone en grupo no logran vencerlas y pierden por 4 puntos... además de llevarse varios pelotazos...

Sango: mmmh...-Se sienta en el suelo- quiero revancha!-Respiraba agitada del cansancio- esto no puede quedar así! Revancha...-Suspira y se acuesta en el suelo frío agotada... lleva las manos al estomago donde había recibido un fuerte pelotazo-

Aome: Sango te hará mal si te recuestas en el piso frío...vamos a cambiarnos...

Sango: mmmh...-Se sienta, luego se pone de pie y sigue a su amiga. Al rato ambas salen cambiadas- odio perder...-Mira el suelo, se sentía humillada-

Miroku e Inuyasha las esperaban a la salida de los vestuarios

Inuyasha: o.o están bien?...

Aome-suspira-: algo cansadas pero bien...

Sango: mi orgullo esta herido... quiero mi revancha...-se lleva la mano al estomago- y eso fue agresivo... mi abogado donde esta... llamen a mi abogado...

Miroku: jajaja en lugar de quejarte tanto deberías descansar...

Sango: Descansar?... yo descansaré luego... ahora quiero la revancha!...

Miroku: hoy no volverán a jugar

Sango: mmmh... eso es lo q me molesta...-Suspira, luego mira a Aome- pero... si mañana ganamos... podremos jugar de nuevo...-Mira a Miroku y luego la cancha- no puedo creer q perdiera contra un grupo de ... niñas engreídas...-Suspira molesta y se revuelve el pelo a si misma-

Miroku: jajaja tranquilízate un poco... es solo un partido

Sango: si… para ti... para mi significo... un agudo golpe en el estomago... y una gran herida en el orgullo...-Suspira- y lo peor de todo es q me quede sin helado...

Inuyasha: o.oU creo... q tomo demasiado café...

Miroku: jaja ven...-le toma la mano y la lleva hasta el kiosco del colegio donde le compra un helado de chocolate y se lo da-

Sango: ah?...-Lo mira- por q?... si no gano mi escuela...

Miroku: no importa, quiero regalártelo

Sango: seguro q no vas a pedirme nada luego no?

Miroku: mmhh...o.o... es un regalo u.u... q desconfiada…

Sango -le sonríe-: te decía en broma...-se acerca para besarlo en la mejilla cuando el grupo de chicas del día anterior la aleja colgándose de Miroku-

Ch1: Miroku! como estas?

Miroku: emhh...bastante bien ...

Ch2: nos viste jugar? Ganamos!

Sango se lleva el helado a la boca dando la espalda a la situación...

Ch1: SI! esas tontas merecían perder... no tienen nuestra categoría...

Ch2: cumplirás tu promesa no?...dijiste q hoy saldríamos...

Sango: mmh...-Tira el palillo del helado en un cesto y los mira-

Ch1: siii lo prometiste!

Miroku: si si...saldremos a almorzar después de clases...

Ch2: genial luego podemos ir al cine...

Sango -las mira-: La verdad... si q son tontas... tienen la cabeza llena de aire...-Suspira, se moría por acercarse a Miroku y besarlo delante de esas tontas para q lo dejaran en paz... pero... no quería entrometerse...- para q sigan insultándome niñitas... mejor me voy...-se aleja del grupo.

Miroku: espera Sango...-mira a las chicas y se suelta- emhh...bueno, en la puerta a las 2 si?...nos vemos luego-la sigue-

Ch1: xq se va con ella?...

Ch2: T.T no se...

Ch1: o.ó q fastidio... el llenarla de pelotazos no sirvió para dejarla en ridículo...-Suspira-

Miroku alcanza a Sango q ya estaba bastante lejos de allí y le toma la mano para q se detenga

Sango: q pasa...?-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: mh... me sentí mal cuando te fuiste así...

Sango: no te preocupes...-Suspira- solo me siento herida...-lo mira- pero no es tu culpa...-Sonríe- perdón por molestarte...

Miroku: no, no me molestas... porque te sientes herida? por haber perdido?

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: esas tontas me insultaban... jajaja creo q mi orgullo y autoestima estaban demasiado por el suelo como para permitirlo... AH! cierto!...-Lo besa en la mejilla- gracias por el helado...

Miroku: no es nada... sabes, no deberías hacer caso a lo q dicen...

Sango: si... lo se...-Sonríe y aprieta la mano de Miroku- gracias por venir conmigo en lugar de quedarte con ellas...-Sacude la cabeza, se estaba portando como tonta-

Miroku: prefiero estar contigo...-le sonríe y pone su mano sobre el estomago de ella- aun te duele?

Sango: o/o... mmh... ah... n-no es nada...-Traga saliva y cierra los ojos con fuerza intentaba alejar de su mente cada fantasía y su sueño de la noche anterior-

Miroku: segura q estas bien?

Sango –asiente, luego se aclara la voz y señala al grupo de chicas q lo habia seguido-: no se molestaran contigo?...

Miroku: conmigo? mmhh...no se o.o

Sango: puedo hacer algo... aunque corras el riesgo de salir herido luego?...-Levanta una mano- prometo llamar a la ambulancia...

Miroku: o.oU...q clase de locura quieres hacer?

Sango: tengo q decirlo? ya te dije... q a mi me gusta actuar de sorpresa...-Se ríe-

Miroku: jajaja si corre riesgo mi vida debería pensarlo...-le sonríe-

Sango: ahora me ofendí... u.u... y por mas q me regales una heladería no me voy a desofender...-Abre un ojo mirándolo- vaaaaaamos puedo o no?

Miroku: bien bien...voy a confiar en q voy a sobrevivir...

Sango: o.o esperemos q si...-Le sonríe- cierra los ojos...

Miroku: o.oU mmh si...-los cierra-

Sango: pero no debes mirar... ni por mas q digan "Dios mio! Mira Miroku! Una modelo corriendo semi desnuda por el colegio!" entendido?...

Miroku-la mira-: T.T si me dicen eso no puedo prometerte nada...

Sango: jajajajaja xDD... bien bien... en ese caso tendremos q hacer una excepción...-Suspira- cierra los ojos... o.ó o te hago piquete

Miroku: jajaj bien bien...-vuelve a cerrarlos-

Sango suspira intentando calmar su corazón q se había acelerado como motor... luego mira a Miroku y se acerca, primero rozando sus labios... luego los une por completo sosteniéndose de los hombros de este, los cuales apretaba nerviosa... con miedo a no ser correspondida...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí les traigo el 4 chap… quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fan fic y lo estan leyendo! Ahora, contesto los escasos reviews.

S4NGOK41B4: q bien q te guste! Este esta mas emocionante q el anterior o.o…. gracias por el comentario!

Sango638: Bien! ojala que el 4to tmb te guste!

Cristy-girl: me alegra que te haya gustado!

ArisAri: tu review me puso de verdad muy contenta, aunque fueron pocos los comentarios que recibí veo q a esas personas si les gusto, y eso me motiva a seguir, ojala sigan escribiendo y leyendo!

Bien! eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo chap!


	5. Intereses diversos

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 5**

Intereses diversos

La castaña mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza sin separarse del muchacho quien no parecía rehusarse. Miroku siente el sabor de los labios de la chica y se sorprende un poco...sabían increíblemente dulces...más de lo que esperaba… toma a la joven sin abrir los ojos y le corresponde el beso haciéndolo mas profundo.

Sus compañeras, quien los veían desde un poco más lejos, estaban por explotar de envidia y celos.

Ch1: mmmh!-Se mordía las uñas- odio a esa idiota...

Ch2: ya veras... nosotras también podemos hacerlo o.ó

Ch1: es q... ahora seremos las 2das...como la detesto... esa entupida... es inferior... ni si quiera debería hablarle!

Ch2: nos vengaremos de ella...-entorna los ojos malignamente-

Ch1: si...-sonríe maliciosa.

Miroku y Sango cortan el beso por la falta de aire... ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, comenzaba a sentirse insegura de lo q había hecho...

El morocho al separarse de ella abre de nuevo los ojos...al verla aun con los suyos cerrados sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla, ante este gesto ella los abre un poco mirándolo sonrojada a mas no poder.

Sango: al final... no hubo modelo corriendo semi desnuda...

Miroku: eso parece... y si la hubo no me di cuenta...

Sango: desde ayer q... estaba pensando hacer esto...-Suspira- pero... cuando llegue a la puerta de este lugar... no me atreví... luego... el ver a esas tontas... dije q seria igual de tonta q ellas si no lo hacia... sino me atrevía a mostrarte lo q siento...-cierra los ojos- yo no creí q sentiría esto por alguien en tan poco tiempo...-Traga saliva-

Miroku: supongo q para estas cosas lo importante no es el tiempo...

Sango asiente y sonríe levemente, se sentía un poco mas aliviada... aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir rápido... parecía q vibraba...

Miroku: Sango...estas temblando...-la toma por los hombros, temía q se cayera-

Sango: q?...-Se mira las manos- ah... si... pero... estoy bien...-le acaricia el rostro- lo q me dolió de perder, era q sabia q había perdido la oportunidad de estar otra tarde contigo...-Suspira- el helado solo era para mi una excusa para q estuvieras conmigo...-toma aire... tenia un nudo en la garganta-

Miroku: tranquilízate si?... no te preocupes...si quieres esta tarde también me quedo contigo...

Sango: n-no...-lo mira- tienes q cumplir lo q les prometiste a esas mocosas...-asiente con fastidio y se cruza de brazos-

Miroku: mh… y luego arregle para cenar con Yumi... mejor hoy vuelve a tu casa a descansar... saldremos mañana –sonríe-

Sango: si... si...-Suspira y luego se separa de Miroku un poco- creo... q mejor no te molesto más...

Miroku: deja de decir eso...no me molestas Sango...

Sango: me gusta escuchar q digas q no es así...-Sonríe contenta-

Miroku le devuelve la sonrisa, luego se sienta haciendo q ella se siente sobre sus piernas

Sango: Miroku... te gusto?...-miraba en dirección al gimnasio ya que la avergonzaba mirarlo luego de formular dicha pregunta-

Miroku- temía q le hiciera esa pregunta...x q no tenia una respuesta para eso...realmente no sabia que sentía… era una mas? O era especial?-: Sango... yo te quiero muchísimo...lo sabes no?...

Sango: eso... me hace 1 mas...?-Lo mira con algo de angustia reflejada en sus ojos cafés-

Miroku: mhp... el problema no eres tu...soy yo...

Sango: no entiendo...-Suspira-

Miroku: sabes... hay veces q odio ser como soy...

Sango: como eres Miroku?-lo mira sin entender mucho... luego sonríe- no te presiones...-hace una pausa- si... si quieres yo puedo esperarte...-Mira el suelo con una tonta sonrisa- jaja... lo mío... paso tan rápido... q incluso a mi me asustó...

Miroku: estoy confundido... se q te quiero... q deseo q estés conmigo...me siento bien cuando estamos juntos... me gustas...

Sango: Miroku... el hecho de q yo te diga "me gustas" no significa q tengas q responderme instantáneamente... en serio... yo puedo esperar si estas confundido...-le sonríe para animarlo, no quería una respuesta por compromiso-

Miroku: si...esta bien...-la mira y luego de unos segundos acerca su rostro al de ella volviendo a besarla-

Sango cierra los ojos, luego pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Miroku correspondiéndole...él se sentía tan bien así...pero sabia q no solo se trataba de eso... si el aceptaba estar con ella...muchas cosas deberían cambiar en su vida... eso lo preocupaba… y no estaba seguro de estar listo y aceptar el cambio que significaba una relación seria…

Luego de ese 2do beso... Sango se queda mirándolo... acto seguido se apoya en su hombro respirando en el cuello de este... estaba cansada... la había dejado sin aire… y el partido la había agotado..

Miroku acaricia suavemente su espalda mientras pensaba... no tenia ganas de irse... y mucho menos de salir con esas chicas tan pesadas...

Sango: podría saber… xq me besaste ayer en el cuello?...-Hablaba bajo... como si temiera despertar a alguien... o quizás miedo de despertarse a si misma de tal ensueño-

Miroku: no se...solo lo hice jugando... pero se sintió bien...no?

Sango -asiente, luego comienza a hablar medio inconsciente de lo q decía... era como si el aroma de la colonia de Miroku estuviese embriagándola, dejándola dormida-: deberíamos... jugar así mas seguido...

Miroku: o.oU...si...tal vez...-sonríe-

Sango mira la hora... luego suspira y se lleva las manos a la cara fregándose los ojos... se levanta y se despereza...

Miroku: te acompañare a tu casa...llámame mas tarde si?

Sango -asiente-: no te preocupes...-lo mira- mejor cumplí lo de la cita a esas chicas... sino... vas a terminar mal...-Sonríe-

Miroku: solo voy a cumplirlo para q dejen de molestar...-se pone de pie-

Sango: bien bien... no te enojes...-bosteza-

Miroku: jaja no podría enojarme contigo…-la besa en la mejilla- apenas llegues a tu casa ve a dormir

Sango: no era necesario q lo dijeras...-Sonríe- estoy un poco cansada... y hoy madrugue... cosa rara en mi...

Miroku: si puedo paso a verte después de cenar...esta bien?

Sango: si-lo besa en la mejilla- bien... yo ya tengo q irme... o sino me van a echar a patadas...-Sonríe- nos vemos...-Se va-

Miroku busca sus cosas y luego también se va para su casa... tenia muchas cosas que pensar, sentimientos q ordenar y decisiones q tomar... era temprano, así q podría estar un rato en su casa antes de salir con esas chicas...

Mientras Sango caminaba mirando el cielo con las manos en la cabeza mientras pensaba... cada tanto suspiraba recordando al morocho que la tenia embobada... en eso mira al frente deteniéndose...

Sango: de nuevo ustedes?...

Ch1: si o.ó... Estúpida... te metiste donde no debías! vas pagar...

Ch2: mmh... tenemos algo q arreglar...

Sango: si, si, si... como digan...-Comienza a caminar de nuevo-

Ch2: no tienes derecho a salir con Miroku... quien te crees? -la toma del brazo-

Sango: no me creo nadie en particular... -La mira de reojo-

Ch2: es q no eres nadie... y para salir con el debes ser alguien

Sango: te equivocas... si soy alguien...-Se suelta bruscamente- q no sea como ustedes no significa q no sea alguien... es mas... para mi las q son nadie son ustedes...

Ch2: deberías agradecer q intentamos q lo entiendas x las buenas... no estas a la altura de Miroku, el no va a salir con una chica como tu...

Sango: 1... Ustedes no son nadie para tomar las decisiones por Miroku... y 2... Si el no quiere salir conmigo... me lo puede decir... -Le da la espalda- no necesita q niñitas mimadas... hablen por el...

Ch1: seguro q estas con el por su dinero... claro... una pobretona...

Sango: crees q caería tan bajo como para eso?...

Ch2: no me extrañaría en lo mas mínimo...puedes negar q no es así?

Sango: claro q puedo... **A mi NO me interesa Miroku por su dinero... **-Suspira- lo repetirá millones de veces... no estoy con el por eso... no soy como ustedes...

Ch2: nosotras no estamos con el x su dinero... no necesitamos eso, x q ya tenemos dinero...pero es obvio q tu si

Sango: van a seguir insultándome o ya me puedo ir?... ustedes son unas materialistas caprichosas... q solo quieren mas y mas... en cambio... a mi me educaron para no pensar en lo material...-Suspira- siento algo por Miroku... algo q no les interesa en lo mas mínimo a ustedes...-se va molesta empujándolas a un lado para pasar-

Ch1: jajaja... SI! VETE POBRETONA!

Las chicas la miran irse y luego se sonríen.

Ch1: o.o lo grabaste no?

Ch2: o.o... si...solo falta hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones y estará listo

Ch1: genial! Debemos mostrárselo hoy sin falta... ira a verla solo para cortarle el rostro...

Ch2: mmh de todas formas no deberíamos dárselo nosotras, sospecharía, dejémoslo en el buzón de su casa…

Ch1: o.ó si... me agrada como piensas...

Ch2: jajá bien! vamos a mi casa a modificar la cinta…-se van-

Sango llega a su casa pateando todo molesta... luego de tomar un baño se sienta en la cocina a comer algo... Kohaku la miraba con miedo... parecía un monstruo de lo molesta q estaba... Por la tarde Miroku sale con las chicas, q antes habían ido a su casa a dejar la cinta como habían planeado... él regresa a eso de las 7 y luego de darse un baño llama a Sango

Sango: si... diga?...-Contesta de mala gana... todavía no podía quitarse el enfado de esa tarde-

Miroku: o.oU... hola sango, como estas?

Sango: AH!... Miroku bien... solo algo molesta... tu?...-mira a Kohaku quien hacia una escena típica de novela- haz eso de nuevo y estas muerto...

Kohaku: O.O s-si...-Se va corriendo-

Miroku: o.o...q?... x q molesta?

Sango: ehm... x una peste... pero no se puede hacer nada...-Suspira resignada- llamabas por algo en especial?

Miroku: en realidad no, te había dicho q te llamaría..

Sango: AH! si...-Se rasca la cabeza- lo había olvidado... lo siento...

Miroku: esta bien...-suspira- estas mejor del estomago?

Sango: si! solo fue un golpe... estoy acostumbrada a esos...-se ríe - Dime... como la pasaste?

Miroku: mmh... bien supongo, algo aburrido...

Sango: ah...-Se queda callada un momento, luego estornuda al sentir un escalofrió en la espalda, ocasionado por su cabello húmedo-

Miroku-bosteza-: creo q ya me iré a dormir... no quiero quedarme dormido mañana... tu también deberías descansar, mañana deben ganar!

Sango: me voy a vengar de esas niñitas... las voy a dejar moradas de los pelotazos...

Miroku: o.oU me refería solo al partido...-se ríe- q descanses, nos vemos mañana

Sango: nos vemos mañana... q descanses...-cuelga-

º Al otro día...º

Todos se encuentran de nuevo en el colegio donde se hacia el torneo... El grupo de las chicas jugaba a primera hora, ellas ya estaban listas en la cancha... Inuyasha miraba desde las gradas mientras q Miroku no había llegado

Como las chicas estaban decididas a jugar si o si contra ese colegio de nuevo, ponen lo mejor de si... ganando el partido con una diferencia de 2 puntos... Muy contentas van a los vestuarios a cambiarse... en ese momento llega Miroku.

Inuyasha: o.o era hora... te perdiste el primer partido...

Miroku: se me hizo tarde...-se sienta-

Inuyasha: o.oU bueno...-Suspira- q pasa?

Miroku: no es nada...

En eso... salen Aome y Sango del vestuario ya cambiadas... ambas se sientan en las gradas a descansar un poco más adelante de los chicos...Hablaban de buen humor comentando el partido... mas tarde jugarían la final...pero eso era cerca de las 11 así q tenían un buen rato para descansar

Sango: tenemos q ganar la próxima Aomesita!-Le toma las manos con cara suplicante- dime... vamos a ganar?

Aome: jajaja seguro q sí!

Sango: o.ó con eso alcanza! Tenemos q conseguir un amuleto... dame un cuchillo iré a matar a un conejo…

Aome: jajaja estas loca... no necesitamos nada de eso para ganar!

Sango: lo se... solo esperaba q dijeras eso...-Voltea y sonríe- buenos días!

Inuyasha: Buenos días o.o... Bien jugado...

Aome: gracias –sonríe feliz-

Sango: si... gracias...-Mira a Miroku- buenos días!

Miroku: buenos días...

Sango: mmh pasa algo?

Miroku- niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, luego le habla a su amigo-: iré a comprar algo en el kiosco... no tuve tiempo de desayunar...

Inuyasha: si...-Lo mira-

Aome: o.oU...-se pone de pie- espera! nosotras también vamos...-mira a su amiga- quiero comprar algo de tomar...

Sango -suspira y se pone de pie-: bien! Entonces voy a comprarme un chocolate...

Inuyasha solo los sigue... Todos van al kiosco en silencio, era extraño, ya q Miroku estaba mas serio de lo normal... el morocho de cabello largo lo miraba pensativo... mientras q Sango se limitaba a mirarlo y suspirar con resignación preguntándose q le pasaba... Al llegar cada uno compra lo q quería y se sientan

Aome-mira a Inuyasha-: mhh... si ganamos podríamos salir los cuatro a algún lado no?-sonríe-

Inuyasha: no es mala idea... o.oU... q piensan..?-Mira a Miroku-

Miroku: yo no creo q pueda –respondió fríamente luego de beber un trago de su bebida-

Sango: como ustedes prefieran...-se acuesta en la hierva mientras miraba el chocolate- si quieren podemos ir al bar de mi papa...-Mira a Aome y a Inuyasha- siempre dice "Sango! xq nunca traes gente?" y le contesto... "u.u... No... Da miedo... seria... como encerrarlos en una caverna..." y entonces se sintió ofendido y cambio la decoración... claro, Kohaku y yo tuvimos q asesorar...-Suspira-

Inuyasha: o.oU debió quedar horrible... como esta tu mochila-Señala la mochila de Sango con algunas escrituras en lapicera y parches con nombres, etc-

Sango: o.ó no te metas con mi arte...

Aome: jajaja xD bien, bien... yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Sango... vamos allí?

Inuyasha: o.o bien!...

Sango –sonríe, luego mira a Miroku-: te gustaría venir?...

Miroku: como ya dije antes, tengo otras cosas q hacer...

Sango: bien... como digas...-Suspira y mira para otro lado- q humor...

Miroku no dice nada más... Inuyasha mira a su amigo en silencio, sabia q algo le pasaba, ya q no era común verlo así. Pero la pregunta era ¿qué? Todos permanecen en silencio unos minutos q parecen eternos... hasta q las chicas q siempre andaban detrás de Miroku se acercan...

Sango: de nuevo ellas...-Mira a Aome- crees q exista algún veneno para fumigar esa clase de insectos?...

Ch2-ignorando el comentario-: Miroku!...podrías acompañarnos a comprar unas cosas en la librería?

Miroku: mh? -la mira- Esta bien...-se pone de pie-

Inuyasha: o.o no vas a quedarte a ver el ultimo partido?...

Ch1: o.ó no molestes Inuyasha! Va a venir con nosotras!...

Inuyasha: u.ú no te hable... así q te callas…

Miroku: tal vez llegue antes de q termine

Inuyasha: bien...-Suspira- suerte...

Aome: Pero...-mira a su amiga esperando q dijese algo-

Sango: deja...-Le sonríe- ni q fuera algo mío... es libre de hacer lo q el quiera no?...-Mira al frente-

Aome: mmh...-suspira, luego Miroku se va- no creen q el comportamiento de Miroku es extraño?..

Inuyasha: si... y es raro verlo así... quizás paso algo ayer...

Sango: pero... cuando hablo conmigo se lo notaba bien...-mira a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: pudo pasar luego de q colgó... no se... esto es raro...

Aome: mhh... Sango, deberías ira a ver o.O

Sango: xq yo? q vaya Inuyasha...

Inu: o.o el no es mi novio…

Sango: tampoco el mío...-Se levanta molesta- iré... a... mmh dar un paseo...-Comienza a caminar-

Aome sonríe al ver a su amiga ir en la misma dirección q acababa de irse Miroku, luego se queda hablando con Inuyasha del partido. La castaña caminaba cruzada de brazos mientras pensaba... no entendía por q lo seguía... suspira mirando el suelo... al levantar la vista, ve a Miroku y el grupo de chicas sentados en unas sillas... se esconde cerca para poder escuchar...

Ch2: o.oU nosotras te lo advertimos...

Miroku: supongo q debería haberlo imaginado...

Ch1: u.u... Es obvio... una pobretona como ella... era de esperarse q querría tu dinero... x eso somos mejores nosotras...-Sonríe-

Miroku: tal vez si...

Ch2: debes olvidarte de ella, no vale la pena

Sango aprieta los puños molesta... le estaban llenando la cabeza tan fácilmente?

Ch1: así q te llego una cinta en la q esa chica... como se llama? Dango... Sapo... mmmh... como sea... q ella decía "Salgo con Miroku por su dinero" mmmh... era de esperarse...

Miroku: si...-mira hacia arriba perdiendo su vista en el cielo-

Sango sale molesta de su escondite y se pone de pie frente a ellos...

Sango: con q... era eso...-Suspira- creíste q yo estaría contigo porque me interesa lo material?... q clase de persona crees q soy!... yo acepte salir contigo mucho antes de saber donde vivías... cosa q la verdad no me interesa... xq no necesito de eso para ser feliz... pero sabes?... si quieres q te demuestre q no estaba contigo por tu dinero... bien!

Ch1: o.o largo... vete shu shu...

Sango: q poca confianza q tienes...-desvía la mirada- no puedo creer q pensaras eso de mi... -Le da la espalda- bien... como quieran... -comienza a caminar intentando retener en los ojos las lagrimas de dolor q comenzaban a acumularse desde el momento en el q escucho q el pensaba eso de ella-

Miroku: mh... yo si te tenia confianza... pero... el tiempo me demostró lo contrario-suspira-

Ch1: olvídala Miroku... vamos-Le tironea del brazo-

Miroku-mira su reloj-: ustedes no deben ir a jugar?-las mira-

Ch1: o.o es cierto... -o- aaah! Pero quiero estar contigo Mirokuu

Ch2: mmhh... prometes q iremos al parque de diversiones el fin de semana?

Miroku: no, no puedo prometerlo...

Ch1: u.ú... uuh...entonces iremos a otro lado...

Miroku: no se si podré el fin de semana...

Ch2: mmhh bien bien, arreglaremos después -se pone de pie-

Ch1: si! -lo besa en la mejilla- nos vemos luego!-Comienza a caminar en dirección al gimnasio-

Su amiga va con ella.

Mientras tanto... Sango había llegado con Aome e Inuyasha y le había contado todo... la ojinegra no sabia q decirle a su amiga para que esta se sintiera mejor... Inuyasha las miraba en silencio pensando q algo estaba mal... Suspira y mira en la dirección a la q venían sus dos compañeras...

Sango: no quiero volver a verlo...-Cierra los ojos- si cree q estaba con el xq me importaba lo q podría darme... esta muy equivocado... y yo se lo voy a demostrar...-suspira- vamos... se nos hará tarde para el partido...-Se seca los ojos y comienza a caminar-

Aome suspira y va con ella a los vestuarios. Inuyasha va a las gradas mientras pensaba... una vez allí se sienta y mira la cancha... Cuando comienza el partido, llega Miroku q se sienta a su lado. Al notar su presencia, Sango comienza a jugar con mas agresividad… estaba ofendida, herida... le había dolido mucho escuchar lo q el pensaba de ella... pero no quería llorar delante de el y mostrarse débil, así q jugaba enérgicamente mostrando el enojo q tenia, no contra el... sino contra ese par de malcriadas, q, para ella, tenían algo q ver en esto...

Miroku veía el partido... pero en realidad no prestaba atención al mismo, sino que pensaba en las palabras de Sango... Finalmente, el colegio termina ganando x una diferencia de 4 puntos... la ira de Sango le había hecho mandar golpes mas agresivos, los cuales incitaban el temor a responder el golpe... por lo que el otro equipo, la mayoría de las veces los esquivaba... Aome estaba de buen humor por la victoria, aunque seguía algo preocupada x su amiga... luego del partido van a los vestuarios donde decide hablar con ella...

Aome: Sango... y si hablas con el?...

Sango: con quien?... no, no tengo nada q hablar... para q crea q le miento? no...-se termina de abotonar la camisa ,luego se pone el pañuelo que la decoraba-

Aome-se termina de atar sus zapatos- creo q por lo menos deberías intentarlo no?

Sango -se ata el cabello en una coleta baja luego se acomoda los zapatos-: ya no confía en mi, Aome...-cierra los ojos reteniendo las lagrimas q volvían a formarse-

Aome: pero tu lo quieres no?... no deberías rendirte tan fácil, o dejaras q esas chicas te ganen?...

Sango: n-no... eso no...!

Aome: entonces debes ir a hablarle... x q no lo invitas a salir hoy?

Sango: "Tiene cosas q hacer"... -Suspira- mejor voy a buscar mi mochila y me voy a mi casa... de repente comencé a sentirme mal...-Toma su bolso en el q tenia el uniforme de Educación física... luego sale del vestuario y camina a las gradas para buscar sus cosas-

Allí se encuentra con Miroku que acomodaba algunas cosas en su mochila antes de irse. Sango deja caer el bolso y luego se acerca a su mochila... saca un pequeño espejo y se mira los ojos... los tenia algo irritados... suspira y lo guarda de nuevo... guarda otras cosas y se cuelga la mochila del hombro... Miroku la observaba en silencio... le había costado aceptar lo q esa mañana temprano se había enterado... no podía creer las intenciones de la chica que tenia frente a el... que siempre se comportó de forma tan dulce con él…finalmente era como todas las demás

Sango –se sienta en una de las gradas, no podía más con el peso de su corazón, hablaba en voz alta, desahogándose, sin saber de su presencia-: No puedo creerlo... xq... xq a mi me pasa esto...-se sienta y mira el suelo... olvidando por completo la presencia de Miroku- a mi me gusta en serio... xq tubo q ser así...-apoya la frente en sus piernas- xq pensó eso de mi... q fue lo q hice para q piense eso?... quizás esas dos tenían razón... x la diferencia no puedo estar con el...

Miroku se sienta a su lado y la mira... realmente no tenia nada para decirle... estaba molesto... y a la vez triste, ella le había mentido... o eso era lo q pensaba luego de escuchar la grabación anónima que había llegado ese día a su casa... podía ser eso mentira?... ya no sabia q creer... Sango toma aire soltando los sollozos q intentaba ahogar... no podía hacerse la fuerte... le estaba doliendo demasiado... le molestaba q dijeran cosas de ella q no eran ciertas... pero... q alguien por quien llego a sentir amor las creyera... le hacia daño... ella pensaba q había encontrado su príncipe... pero ahora se daba cuenta de q estaba influenciado x dos o mas serpientes venenosas quien no le preemitirán acercarse jamás.

Miroku: Sango...puedes decirme que lo q escuche esta mañana no es verdad?

Sango no se mueve un centímetro... acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado y al escucharlo se asusto... suspira y mueve la cabeza asintiendo...

Sango: pero para q... si no vas a creerme...

Miroku: solamente...podrías decírmelo?

Sango -se endereza y lo mira-: a mi lo q menos me interesa es el dinero... yo soy feliz estando como estoy...-Suspira y toma sus cosas- te dejaste llenar la cabeza...-Se levanta y se seca los ojos-

Miroku-le toma la mano para q no se fuera-: Espera... si es verdad lo q dices... como explicas la cinta?

Sango: Cinta?... q cinta?-Suspira- mira... si preferís hacer caso a un casette... bien… pero yo no estoy mintiendo...-Lo mira- Ayer... cuando hable por teléfono estaba molesta xq me encontré con tus 2 amiguitas q me molestaban... luego me pidieron q probara q no estaba contigo por tu dinero... y así lo hice... puedo gritarlo si es necesario... pero no miento...-Se suelta suavemente-

Miroku-toma con un poco más de firmeza la mano de la chica-: Esta bien... entonces te creo...

Sango se seca los ojos... comenzaba a llorar de nuevo...que tonta y débil era... se sentía patética…

Miroku: no llores...-hace q se siente a su lado de nuevo- perdóname x no creerte...

Sango asiente... luego lo abraza descargándose por completo...

Miroku: Sango...ya deja de llorar... -la abraza también intentando calmarla... ya no se sentía enfadado, por el contrario sentía culpa al verla así-

Sango: Tan... tan mal esta q me fijara en alguien q no es como yo?... x eso pasa esto, no?...

Miroku-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla-: q no es como vos?... a q te refieres?...

Sango: esas chicas dijeron q éramos distintos...-Suspira- mejor dejo de molestarte con mis problemas...-Mira su mochila-

Miroku: yo no creo q seamos tan distintos... o q esas diferencias nos impidan estar juntos...

Sango -asiente-: gracias por creerme...-Suspira- mejor... te dejo en paz…-Toma su mochila y se levanta, luego se acomoda y lo mira-

Miroku: mmh...-se pone de pie- te gustaría salir?

Sango: iba a ir con Inuyasha y Aome al bar de mi papa...-lo toma de la mano- nos acompañas?...

Miroku asiente y así ambos salen del instituto. Se sentían bastante bien, habían superado ya el primero de los problemas, se podía decir que estaban "juntos" aunque no era del todo formal… y eso los hacia realmente felices a ambos.


	6. Voy a extrañarte

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 6**

Voy a extrañarte

La pareja recién consolidad sale del colegio encontrándose en la puerta con Aome e Inuyasha quienes los esperaban.

Sango: vamos?

Aome: o.oU...-los mira unos instantes, luego sonríe y asiente-

Sango comienza a caminar al frente de todos mientras pensaba... se sentía un poco mejor... pero seguía molesta con esas mocosas... suspira y aprieta los puños… eso no quedaría así...

Todos iban en silencio...Cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas... era extraño lo rápido q los 4 habían entablado una extraña amistad...

Al rato llegan al bar... por fuera se veía algo rustico, cuando entran, ven el lugar colorido con sillones redondos y modernos en color verde, amarillo y blanco... era un edificio de dos pisos... se veía bien... y habían unas cuantas personas sentadas en las mesas bebiendo o comiendo algo...

Aome: quedo muy bien o.o...

Sango: vieron? se ve genial!

Inuyasha: o.ó egocéntrica...

Sango: estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo! Ocupo todas mis vacaciones de verano remodelar el bar! tiene q quedar bien!

Aome: jajaja te quedo muy lindo

El grupo se sienta en una de las mesas de fondo donde piden algo de comer, hablaron sobre el torneo y el colegio animadamente, hasta que de repente Aome se queda callada al ver entrar a Hoyo y el grupo de amigos de este.

Sango -mira a Aome y luego mira la entrada-: afuera no hay un cartel q dice "no entre con animales"? tengo q poner uno...

Aome suspira. Inuyasha se ríe del comentario de la castaña... En eso Hoyo se acerca a la mesa de estos...

La castaña se levanta quedando frente a frente con el... Aome tira del brazo de su amiga haciéndola sentarse

Hoyo: ah... no sabia q venían acá...

Aome: si... -lo mira-

Hoyo: ah... mmh... bien...-Se sienta en otra mesa con su grupo de amigos-

Sango: u.ú lo detesto... lo detesto... con toda mi alma...-Suspira-

Aome mira en silencio la mesa donde el y sus amigos se habían sentado y conversaban.

Sango: Aome... después de lo q te hizo no deberías hablarle...-

Aome: ya lo se...

Miroku mira a ambas sin comprender mucho la situación, luego mira a su amigo. Inuyasha lo mira y se encoge de hombros... El morocho suspira y termina de beber su café, luego mira distraído a un grupo de chicas q estaban en la mesa de al lado. Sango mira a Hoyo con odio, luego suspira y va a la barra ya q su padre la llamaba. Al rato la castaña vuelve y se agacha sosteniéndose de la mesa.

Sango: Aooome! yo se que me queres mucho...

Aome-suspira resignada-: q queres q haga?-la mira-

Sango: T.T necesito q el sábado me ayudes...-Suspira- mi papa pidió si podíamos ayudarlo los fines de semana con las mesas... o sea a atenderlas... xq... dice q todavía no consigue gente para el fin de semana...

Aome: o.oU esta bien... de todas formas no tengo nada mejor q hacer-suspira-

Sango: gracias Aomecita! o.ó vas a tener mi gratitud siempre... y te debo una...

Aome: jaja esta bien

Inu: o.oU...-Las mira sin entender nada de nada-

Aome mira hacia afuera aburrida... la incomodaba saber q Hoyo también estaba allí...

Miroku-nota la tensa situación y decide animar a sus amigos-: mmhh... no se supone q vinimos a festejar q ganaron el torneo?-mira a las chicas- los ánimos no parecen "festejar" nada…

Sango: mmmh... veamos...-Se levanta- si vamos allá arriba?-Señala el segundo piso-

Miroku: o.o... q hay allá...?-no podía evitar pensar cosas indebidas...aunque estaba seguro de q Sango no los invitaría a un lugar asi-

Sango: o.o mas bar... o sea... mas mesas... sillones... etc...

Miroku: mmhh...-se queda pensando- y cual seria la diferencia..?

Sango: no tendría q sentir nauseas de ver la cara de Hoyo... dejarías de babear por ellas...-Señala la mesa del grupo de chicas- sigo dando razones?

Miroku: -o- bien bien, vamos-suspira fingiendo tristeza-

Inuyasha se levanta riéndose por lo bajo... Aome sonríe levemente y sube siguiendo a su amiga, arriba todos se sientan en 2 sillones muy amplios.

Sango: este lugar es muy cómodo...-Suspira y sonríe-

Aome: si… -se despereza, había comenzado a darle sueño, las ultimas noches no había dormido bien, se levanta repentinamente tomando del brazo a Inuyasha para q también se pusiera de pie- podríamos ir a dar una vuelta?

Inuyasha: o.oU... ehmm b-bueno...-No entendía nada, que era esa repentina actitud de la morocha? mira a Miroku como diciendo q se portara bien y luego sale con Aome-

Caminan en silencio x la avenida... Inuyasha la miraba de reojo... esperaba alguna explicación…De que quería hablar con él?

Aome: mmh...perdón x pedirte q me acompañaras... quería salir un rato, pero no quería molestar a Sango...-mira al frente-

Inuyasha: no te preocupes... esta bien...-Sonríe levemente-

Aome: gracias...

Inuyasha: y... xq querías salir?

Aome: creo q el echo de saber q Hoyo estaba en el mismo lugar me molestaba...hasta hace un tiempo salimos juntos...-lo mira-

Inuyasha: si... algo sabia... q fue lo q te hizo?

Aome-suspira y mira hacia otro lado-: q crees q hizo?...lo mismo q todos los demás chicos...

Inuyasha: q todos los demás chicos?...-Se queda pensando- yo no soy como todos los demás...-bosteza- para empezar... no tengo novia... tuve... pero de repente cuando volvió de un viaje al extranjero dijo q no daba para mas, que la relación se habia desgastado... al dia siguiente la vi con otro... me había engañado...-Sonríe con ironía-

Aome: por lo menos te lo dijo...

Inuyasha: no... ella dijo "no quiero salir mas con vos... no te amo... chau" y luego me entere de q me había engañado...-Suspira y la mira- el te engaño?

Aome asiente en silencio...temía hablar por miedo a llorar nuevamente... como todos esos últimos días… Odiaba sentirse así…

Inuyasha -le acaricia la cabeza-: no te preocupes…

Aome baja la mirada sintiendo como corrían algunas lagrimas x sus mejillas, luego niega con la cabeza intentando dejar de llorar.

Inuyasha -se detiene y hace q volteara a verlo-: No llores...-Le seca las lagrimas suavemente- el va a arrepentirse... xq vos vas a superarlo... vas a ser feliz... en cambio el se va a dar cuenta de q fue un idiota x lo q te hizo... y cuando quiera volver va a ser tarde...

Aome-lo mira-: eso crees...?

Inuyasha: claro...-Sonríe- el va a volver pidiendo perdón de rodillas... pero va a ser demasiado tarde para el... y se va a dar cuenta de lo q perdió por idiota... personas como el no valen la pena

Aome-asiente y se seca los ojos-: gracias...

Inuyasha: no fue nada...-Sonríe-

Aome: sabes?... es raro...pero cuando estoy con vos me siento tranquila...no se...-lo mira- pareces una persona muy dulce y amable-le sonríe y vuelve la vista al frente- me dijiste q ya no tenias novia...pero hay una chica q te guste no?

Inuyasha: mmmh...-Suspira- no...

Aome: no?... es extraño o.o

Inuyasha: xq?...-Sonríe- me tienen miedo...

Aome: o.oU q? miedo?

Inuyasha: si… ellas conocen un yo agresivo... –se rie-

Aome: mmhh... no te imagino de ese modo

Inuyasha: no? –la mira con algo de sorpresa-

Aome: o.o no... ya te dije, me pareces alguien muy tranquilo

Inuyasha se ríe y luego mira al frente. Un rato después regresan al bar regresando al 2do piso.

Sango: volvieron... -Deja la guitarra en el suelo apoyada contra el sillón-

Aome: tocaste?-se sienta, y ve a su amiga asentir.

Inuyasha: o.o claro... y supongo q lo dejaste sordo… u.u... Si cantas y tocas como decoras tu mochila...

Sango: ¬¬ déjame en paz con eso

Miroku: jajaj no, canta mejor de lo q decora

Sango: debería sentirme alagada... o golpearte?

Miroku: jajaja no se o.o...

Sango: T.T me siento herida!

Miroku: o.o pero si dije q cantas bien...

Sango: o.ó pero insultaste mi arte... u.u... Morirás...

Miroku: mmhh...o.o no la insulte...solo dije q prefiero oirte cantar

Sango: jajaja bien bien...

Aome se había quedado dormida junto a Inuyasha… estaba muy cansada... este la miraba de reojo mientras pensaba... Ella dormía tranquilamente acurrucada en un rincón del sillón

Sango -mira a su amiga-: se durmio o.oU

Miroku: o.oU si... se ve linda durmiendo

Sango mira en otra dirección molesta por el comentario

Miroku: jajaja, era una broma-mira a sango y le sonríe para q no se molestara-

Sango: u.ú... mmmh... lo voy a pensar...

Miroku: o.o noo... mmhh... cambias de idea si te invito a un helado?

Sango: Helado? mmmh... bueno... en ese caso... no o.o

Miroku: jajaj xD no seas mala u.u... mmhh... a ver... q tengo q hacer para q no te enojes? o.o

Sango: o.o... nada...-Sonríe- no me enojo...-Lo despeina- si es tu forma de ser... uno debe adaptarse a ella...

Inuyasha: nunca terminas de acostumbrarte... u.u...

Miroku: jaja q bien q lo veas de ese modo

Sango sonríe levemente... Miroku se pone de pie repentinamente al recordar algo

Miroku: o.oU ya son las 3?... tengo q irme

Sango: o.o a donde? xq?

Miroku: emh... tengo algo q hacer

Sango: ah... bueno suerte-sonríe.

Miroku: o.o mas tarde paso x tu casa si?

Sango: o.o bien

Miroku: nos vemos luego -la besa en la frente y se va-

Luego de un rato... Inuyasha despierta a Aome para llevarla a su casa

Aome: mmhh...-se pone de pie tambaleándose algo dormida aun-

Inuyasha: te llevo a tu casa?

Aome: o.oU... no …no es necesario...

Inuyasha: o.o te vas a dormir en medio de la calle...

Aome: jajaj esta bien, gracias

Inuyasha se levanta y la ayuda

Aome: no te preocupes, estoy bien-le sonríe-

luego ambos salen del bar...

Aome-lo mira-: Sango, y Miroku?

Sango: o.o tubo q irse...-Sonríe- vayan con cuidado...-Saluda desde la puerta, ya q tenia q quedarse un rato mas -

Aome asiente y se despide de su amiga. Inuyasha camina junto a ella pensativo.

Aome: mmhh... no crees q Miroku y Sango hacen una linda pareja?

Inuyasha: eh..? Quien?

Aome: jajaj y después la dormida soy yo...

Inuyasha-Sonríe- : si... la verdad no había pensado en eso

Aome: x suerte parece q se aclaro todo entre ellos...-sonríe de buen humor-

Inuyasha: pero no veo a Miroku muy convencido...

Aome: mmhh es verdad... supongo q tendrá q pasar un tiempo mas, hay q tener en cuenta q se conocen hace muy poco

Inuyasha asiente

Aome: Inuyasha o.o… vos vivís solo?

Inuyasha: con mi hermano mayor y mi sobrina... mi hermano perdió a su esposa...-Suspira- y aunque no nos llevemos bien... me pidió q viviera con el…

Aome: ya veo...tu hermano también debe ser una buena persona

Inuyasha: lo es.. Aunque tiene sus días...

Aome: jaja como todos

Inuyasha -se ríe por lo bajo y luego vuelve a ponerse serio-: pero el... desde q perdió a su esposa se volvió una persona distante y fría...

Aome: debió ser difícil para el...

Inuyasha siente y se detiene al tiempo que llegaban a la casa de la morocha.

Aome: muchas gracias x todo... espero volvamos a vernos pronto-lo besa en la mejilla y entra-

--------------------------------------------

Cerca de la hora de la cena, en casa de Sango, suena el timbre… Kohaku es quien abre, ya q su hermana estaba terminando de bañarse...

Miroku: o.oU buenas noches...esta Sango?

Kohaku: o.o si... tu debes ser Miroku... pasa...-Se corre y luego cierra- Sango ahora sale...se estaba bañando...-Se sienta adelante de la TV a jugar un videojuego-

Miroku asiente y espera cerca de la puerta, tenia una cajita de tamaño mediano en sus manos

Al rato la ojicafé sale del baño terminando de peinarse... Tenia puesto un pijama rosa bien claro con lunares también rosas, solo q mas oscuros... y en los pies unas pantuflas blancas...

Sango: q bien se sintió...-Suspira aliviada-

Kohaku: Ane-ue... tienes visitas...

Sango: q?...-Lo mira y ve a Miroku junto a el- hola...-Lo besa en la mejilla y le toma la mano haciéndolo sentarse- estas hace mucho?

Miroku: no o.o recién llego...-le sorprendía un poco ver a Sango así vestida, no podía dejar de observarla, le resultaba tan hermosa...recuerda para q había ido y le da la caja q llevaba en las manos-

Sango: y esto?...-Mira la caja curiosa-

Miroku: es un regalo... mmhh, es mi forma de pedirte perdón x todo lo q paso

Sango: o.o no era necesario...

La caja se mueve un poco a los lados asustando a la muchacha.

Sango: O.O WAAH!

Miroku le sonríe, la castaña abre lentamente el moño que la cerraba para luego quitarle la tapa, en su interior había un cachorrito de labrador color negro q la miraba confundido

Sango: q... q... lindo!-Carga al cachorrito y se sienta junto a Miroku- es para mi?-Lo mira-

Miroku: claro q es para vos, te gusta?

Sango: si... gracias... aunque no debiste molestarte-Mira al perrito enternecida-

Kohaku: Ane-ue! Puedo cargarlo?-Mira al perrito prácticamente babeando-

Sango: ¬¬ mmmh... juga a tu juego sangriento... luego hablamos...

Kohaku: Ane-ue! q cruel eres!

Miroku: jajaja prestaselo un rato...además tenemos q salir un momento o.o

Sango: Salir?...-Ladea la cabeza- así? -Suspira y le da el cachorro a su hermano, quien sonríe feliz-

Sango: espera q me cambio...-Se levanta-

Miroku: no, salís así-le toma la mano también levantándose y mira a Kohaku- me prestas un rato a tu hermana? o.o

Kohaku: o.o te la regalo con moño y todo...

Miroku: bien, vamos...-arrastra a Sango saliendo de la casa-

Sango: AH! pero... estoy en pijama!-Miraba a Miroku con cara de "q pensas hacer!"-

Miroku: o.o da igual...solo será una vuelta...-al salir cierra la puerta y le quita el candado a una moto bastante grande y de color negra q había dejado en la entrada-

Sango: o.o voy a subir en pijama a una moto... por lo menos... puedo agarrar mi campera?-Sonríe-

Miroku-se saca su abrigo y se lo pone a Sango-: ya esta -sube a la moto y la enciende-

Sango: o.o puedo saber a donde voy a ser llevada en este secuestro?-Sube detrás de Miroku y lo abraza-

Miroku: jajaja no! es una sorpresa...-le pone un casco-

Sango: -.o... q malo... decime decime!-Le hace cosquillas-

Miroku: jajaja basta... es sorpresa q poca confianza!

Sango: jajaja mira quien habla!-Apoya la cabeza en la espalda de Miroku-

Miroku: jajaja esta bien...-sale a la calle con esta comenzando a andar-

Sango apoya el mentón en el hombro de Miroku mirando al frente... sentía curiosidad por saber a donde iban... luego suspira y se acomoda...

Después de andar un rato x la ciudad llegan a la casa de Miroku.

Sango: o.o tu casa..?-se sienta bien, mirando la mansión- xq?

Miroku: mmhh... hay alguien q quiere conocerte

Sango: u.ú y yo así...-Suspira y sonríe- quien?

Miroku: o.o mi hermana mayor...-entra junto a ella a la casa-

Sango: t-tu hermana mayor?...-caminaba mirándolo avergonzada-

Miroku: o.o si...llegó esta tarde.. solo se queda unos días... supongo q se canso de q le hablara de vos y me pidió conocerte

Sango se sonroja... tanto le hablo de ella?... mira el suelo... luego mira al frente, cuando ya llegaban a la sala… se preguntaba…. Q era lo q Miroku había dicho…

Miroku: emmh...ella es...un poco... mmhh... estricta...

Sango: o.o es como tus compañeras de colegio?

Miroku: no...-suspira y entra en la sala junto con Sango-

Sango: buenas noches...-Hace una reverencia saludando a la mujer q estaba sentada en un amplio sillón-

Era solo un par de años mayor que Miroku, llevaba el cabello suelto y largo hasta la cintura, colo negro…sus ojos eran profundos y fríos... la examina como si fuera algún trabajo o pieza q debía pasar un examen hasta q asiente.

Sango: m-mi nombre es Sango Hibari... es un placer conocerla...

Kikyo: si... igualmente… mmhh...-mira a Miroku-creí q seria diferente...

Sango mira a Miroku sin entender... a que se refería?... era bueno o malo eso q había dicho?...

Miroku permanece callado

Sango -suspira, no soportaba quedarse con la duda... así q se digna a hablar en medio de ese silencio incomodo-: disculpe... puedo saber a q se refiere?... si es por mi ropa... es q... no sabia esto...-Sonríe avergonzada- pero si no es por eso... me gustaría saber a q se refiere... claro... no se lo tome a mal... por favor... lo ultimo que quiero es ofenderla...

Kikyo:-suspira como cansada de escucharla-: no es nada q pueda explicarte...-se pone de pie y mira a su hermano-cenaré arriba-sale-

Sango la mira mientras por dentro gritaba de la furia... suspira calmándose y luego cuenta hasta 10...

Sango: una vez q intento ser respetuosa...-Mira a Miroku y sonríe con un dejo de tristeza- supongo q no todo es como la gente espera... quizás con solo mirarme pensó "mmh no sirve"...-Mira el suelo- lo siento... te avergoncé... te puse en ridículo…

Miroku: no... Yo tengo q pedirte disculpas x todo esto...debí habértelo dicho...no te preocupes x lo q dijo Kikyo... te quedas a cenar?

Sango: está bien...-estira los brazos-

Miroku: bien, después te alcanzo hasta tu casa... a menos q prefieras quedarte...

Sango: Siento q vas a hacer algo raro... o.ô... jajaja xD... además mañana hay clases... otro dia...

Miroku: jajaja ves? como dije antes, no me tenes confianza...-suspira simulando estar ofendido-

Sango: o.ò noo, no te pongas así!-Se acerca a él y lo mira preocupada-

Miroku: u.u...no no.. no importa...

Sango -se ríe-: te dije que otro dia...-Se apoya en su pecho- yo mañana tengo clases...

Miroku: jaja si...yo también...

Sango: entonces? deja de quejarte! O.ó...

Miroku: u.u bueno bueno, deja de maltratarme

Sango: y yo te maltrato... mmmh!...-Lo mira y suspira-

Miroku le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Sang: _aah... q lindo...**: el si... pero la hermana... ESA! ESAAA dios! Mirando con asco... xq no se mira en un espejo?**: bueno... es q... quizás solo tubo una primera impresión... y bueno...:**:Te estas dejando ganar: **no.. Pero no puedo hacer nada... además... necesito q la hermana me apruebe?_

Miroku: sabes Sango...deberías tratar de tener una buena relación con mi hermana...ella influye mucho sobre mi padre...

Sango: s-si.. Voy a hacer lo posible... aunque parece q no le agrado...

Miroku: si...

Sango: pero no puedo pedirle peras al olmo...-Se encoge de hombros-

Miroku: vas a ver q de a poco le vas a caer bien -le sonríe-

Sango: o.o y si no es así... te disfrazamos de tu hermana...

Miroku se ríe ante el chiste de la chica y luego ambos comparten la cena, el morocho estaba serio, midiendo las palabras que diría luego.

Miroku: mmhh... sango... no se si te lo dije... pero voy a irme de viaje unos días...

Sango: q?...-Lo mira- no... No me lo dijiste...

Miroku: o.o tengo q ir por tres días a Grecia, se casa mi hermano mellizo...

Sango: O.O tu mellizo?-Se imagina la situación- q horror... 2 iguales... haciendo lo mismo...-Sacude la cabeza-

Miroku: jajaja pero el no se parece en nada a mi

Sango: o.o no?...

Miroku: no...para nada...

Sango: ahh... en ese caso esta bien -se ríe- y cuando volverías?

Miroku: mmhh… me voy mañana después de clases, y supongo q volveré para el fin de semana

Sango: ah...-Baja la vista a su plato... luego lo mira y sonríe- espero q la pases muy bien...

Miroku: o.oU no pareces muy convencida... te invitaría a venir pero…-se queda callado-

Sango: no, no... Esta bien... espero q te diviertas... o.ó y espero ver fotos eh!

Miroku: emhh... ya veremos

Sango: o.ó una sola aunque sea

Miroku: jajaja esta bien ...vas a extrañarme?

Sango: o.ó claro q... no... Digo si xD...

Miroku: mhh u.u...entonces... no prometeré portarme bien...

Sango: T.T mmmh! q cruel! o.ó vos te burlas de mi hermoso arte de decorar mochilas... y yo no puedo hacerte un chiste? esto es una injusticia!

Miroku: hace los chistes q quieras...-por alguna razon, aunque sabía que estaba bromeando las palabras de la ojicafé le habían dolido- Le pedire al chofer q te lleve hasta tu casa

Sango: no es necesario... me pido un taxi...-Se levanta-

Miroku: no, te dije q te llevaría, así q no te preocupes

Sango: dijiste q me llevarías...-apoya el dedo índice en su pecho- yo creí q Miroku me llevaría... me vas a abandonar con este recuerdo?...-Suspira mirando el suelo... luego levanta la vista...-

Miroku: es lo mismo...

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: no te preocupes... me tomo un taxi...

Miroku-suspira-: bien...como prefieras

Sango: cuídate mucho...-lo besa en la mejilla- y claro q si te voy a extrañar... -Suspira resignada y luego camina a la salida intentando guiarse por su memoria-

Miroku la observa unos instantes y luego venciendo su orgullo se acerca tomando su mano, va con ella hasta el jardín donde enciende su moto.

Sango -lo miraba sin entender-: xq estas molesto conmigo?

Miroku: no estoy molesto-le da el casco y luego sube a la moto-

Sango -suspira y se pone el casco, luego también sube-: x como hablas parece q si... -Lo abraza-

Miroku: no... si lo estuviera no te llevaría...

Sango -asiente-: vas a cuidarte en el viaje?...-Cierra los ojos algo cansada-

Miroku: si...de todas formas no importa-se encoge de hombros- x q no vas a extrañarme...

Sango: claro q si... te lo había dicho en chiste... era broma...-Suspira- xq no me crees?... cuando me dijiste q te ibas comencé a sentirme sola... -Lo abraza con mas fuerza sin darse cuenta-

Miroku: no te sientas así...volveré pronto, además tenes a Aome y a tu familia...

Sango: ni dos Aomes, ni mi familia completa... reemplazan a un Miroku…

Miroku-sonríe ante las dulces palabras de la chica-: yo también voy a extrañarte...

Sango sonríe... una vez llegan a su casa, esta baja de la moto y le devuelve el abrigo...

Miroku: cuídate mucho...

Sango -asiente y le sonríe-: AH! espera... -Entra rápido en su casa... al rato sale con un llavero q tenia la forma de un conejo... este era un cascabel a la vez- no se q utilidad podes darle...-Sonríe avergonzada...- pero quiero dártelo... o.o...

Miroku: gracias... es muy lindo...-toma las manos de la chica y acerca su rostro al de ella hasta besarla-

Sango -le corresponde... Cuando se separan le sonríe-: q descanses... o.ó y portate bien!

Miroku: jajaja claro hasta pronto-le sonríe y se va-

Sango entra en su casa... una vez dentro mira al cachorro, lo carga en brazos y lo lleva a su habitación... allí se va a dormir sin dejar de pensar en su 'novio' que ahora parecía alejarse un tiempo, la angustia desaparece cuando abandona la conciencia para retirarse al mundo de los sueños.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: ** Aquí les traigo el 6to capitulo! Muy triste… solo 2 reviews en el chap anterior! u.u… gracias a S4NG0K41B4 y a ArisaAri x dejar su opinión! Me alegra que les guste, y este chap va dedicado a uds dos!

Dentro de poco el siguiente…. Ja ne!


	7. Amores cruzados

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 7**

Amores cruzados

Así pasan los días en q Miroku esta ausente... finalmente regresa el sábado por la noche, pero no solo para sorpresa de la ojivede.

Sango estaba trabajando con Aome en el bar... el cual se mostraba casi lleno de gente, parecía a propósito para las jóvenes quienes no daban a basto...

Aome suspira luego de dejar el último pedido de la noche, ya que el padre de Sango les había dicho que se quedaran hasta las 12.

Sango: al fin!-Se pone una remera blanca y sobre esta el buzo- no lo soportaba mas... los fines de semana son lo peor… voy a pedirle a mi padre trabajar en la semana...

Aome-se ríe y también se abriga-: mmhh sábado...hoy no regresaba Miroku?

Sango: si…-Sonríe- pero no se... quizás regrese mas tarde...-Mira hacia donde estaba la gente, luego se acomoda el cabello y se lo ata-

Aome: pensé q irías a verlo –comenta la morocha tomando su cartera-

Sango: si… pero no se a q hora regresaba...-Suspira- además... le caigo mal a su hermana...-Se rasca la cabeza- aunque no se q fue lo q hice...-Se ríe algo preocupada-

Aome: o.o mmhh... no pierdes nada con ir a ver

Sango: mh… veamos...-Saca una moneda de su bolsillo- o.ó cara... voy a verlo... ceca... voy a verlo... Guarda la moneda con una sonrisa- q ridícula q soy...-Suspira- si... voy a ir –asiente para si y luego sale con su amiga, luego de caminar un par de cuadras juntas cada una se va por su lado hacia diferentes destinos.

Una vez en casa del morocho toca el timbre y se pone a jugar con su propio aliento mientras esperaba.

Al ratito una criada sale a atenderla dejándola entrar, le indica que Miroku estaba en el comedor, cenando.

Sango la mira y sonríe... luego le dice q no quería molestar...

"_Q oportuna: u.ú tu de nuevo... creí q te había desahuciado de mi cabeza! LARGATEEEE:: No puedes desahuciarme... soy tu conciencia: u.ú te odio..."_

Criada: de seguro q Miroku querrá atenderte, pasa -la lleva hasta el comedor haciéndola entrar, al oír el sonido de la puerta los dos muchachos y la joven que cenaban giran la cabeza para ver-

Sango: creo q no es momento...-Hablaba con la criada- si interrumpo... prefiero pasar en otro momento...-Se saca los guantes q llevaba, ya q afuera hacia frío, y mete las manos en los bolsillos-

Miroku al verla se pone de pie y se acerca

Sango -lo mira y sonríe-: hola... bienvenido...

Miroku: hola Sango -le toma las manos- no pensé q vendrías o.o...

Sango: o.ó claro q vendría... con llamar no alcanza...-Le pone sus guantes a Miroku- te quedan hermosos...

Miroku: o.o mmhh... ya cenaste?

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: pero vengo del bar... donde vi ir y venir comida... siento algo de nauseas de solo pensar en comer algo...-Se ríe y lo abraza- te extrañaba...

Miroku: si..?...yo también te extrañe...-le corresponde el abrazo, luego la mira- vienes a cenar con nosotros?

Sango: pero... quizás molesto…

Miroku: o.oU al contrario...podrás conocer a mi hermano

Sango: pero no vivía en Grecia?

Miroku: mmhhh vivía... se mudo para acá hoy o.o

Sango: o.o o sea... q el y su esposa viven con ustedes ahora?

Miroku: no o.o... La boda se cancelo...bueno...en realidad el dejo plantada a la novia-se ríe divertido-

Sango: o.o ya veo... o.ó no es gracioso... -Suspira- mejor no pregunto mas...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: jaja podrá contártelo el mismo...-le toma una mano luego de quitarse los guantes y la lleva hasta la mesa donde hace q se siente a su lado-

Sango: buenas... noches...-Sonríe a los presentes y luego baja la mirada algo tímida-

La hermana de Miroku suspira, al parecer algo molesta por la llegada de la chica.

Sango -la mira-: Si... es un gusto verte de nuevo también...-se tapa la boca... había hecho algo tonto...-

El hermano de Miroku, un joven de largo cabello sujeto por una trenza mira a la castaña divertido por su comentario... Miroku prefiere no decir nada y mira a la criada que entraba con la cena para Sango

Miroku: o.oU emhhh... bueno, Bankotsu, ella es Sango... -la mira- y el es mi hermano

Sango-Mira a Miroku como si recién cayera de nuevo a la tierra... luego mira a Bankotsu-: Mucho gusto...-Sonríe-

Bankotsu: Mucho gusto, Sango...-Sonríe- o.o buen gusto, buen gusto...-Mira a Miroku y sonríe satisfecho-

Miroku también sonríe y continua con su cena sin darle importancia a que su hermana acababa de irse a su habitación.

Sango: creo... q yo solo molesto...-Mira el plato y toma el tenedor moviendo la comida de un lado a otro-

Miroku: ya te dije q no es así...-suspira- no debe importante lo q ella opine...al menos x ahora...

Sango-asiente-: Lamento lo que dije antes... es q... me desquicia...-Sacude la cabeza y come en silencio-

Miroku-se ríe y luego mira a su hermano-: entonces te quedaras un tiempo no?

Bankotsu: claro... o.o ya piensas extrañarme?

Miroku: mmhh o.o... Supongo q será entretenido q vivas aquí como antes

Bankotsu -asiente-: muy divertido... soy el alma de la fiesta...

Miroku: un alma un tanto egocéntrica...-se ríe- nos divertiremos como antes –sus ojos brillan de modo extraño-

Sango -aleja su silla un poco de Miroku-: eso asusta...

Miroku: o.o no se en q estarás pensando...

Sango: o.ó en lo q haces siempre...hazte la fama y échate a dormir... eso dicen... u.u...

Miroku: jajaja, pero si soy un angelito

Sango: o.o uno al q Dios expulso del cielo no?

Miroku: jajaja xD q mala...ahora no voy a darte el regalo q te traje o.ó

Sango: ah! o.o como digas...-Sonríe- yo quería una foto nada más… pero como no hubo casamiento no hubo foto... mmh... me deprimí...-mira para otro lado fingiendo estar ofendida-

Miroku: no tengo la culpa de eso... mmhh... como no quieres el regalo supongo q tendré q darle el regalo a otra...-se queda pensando-

Sango: u.ú q se lo des a Inuyasha es una cosa... q se lo des a OTRA... mmh ahora me deprimí de verdad...-Suspira-

Miroku: o.oUU... jajaja no te enojes, estaba bromeando...

Sango: o.ó... Voy a... pellizcarte...

Miroku: u.u es tu forma de demostrarme que me extrañaste?

Sango: o.o si esa fuera... ya estarías lleno de marcas...-Sonríe-

Luego de q los 3 cenan... se quedan conversando un momento... Allí Bankotsu cuenta el motivo por el cual no se caso, al parecer había escuchado a la misma novia decir q se casaría solo con el por su dinero...

Miroku: es una suerte q te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo o.o...

Bankotsu: si...-Suspira- por eso la deje plantada en el altar o.ó...

Sango: o.o supongo q así se hace...

Miroku: me reí mucho con su cara al ver q no llegabas xD... te felicito!

Sango: debe... sentirse horrible...-Sonríe levemente- pero se lo merecía... ella te hizo sentir peor, al enterarte la verdad de todo... seguro q no te lo merecías...

Bankotsu: o.o gracias...-Se queda mirándola sorprendido-

Miroku bosteza

Sango: o.o debes estar cansado...-Sonríe- yo mejor... voy a mi casa... mañana tengo q ayudar de nuevo en el bar...-Se pone su campera-

Miroku: o.o...mañana estarás libre a alguna hora?

Sango: déjame pensar...-mira el techo- o.o a la hora del almuerzo...

Miroku: bien, pasare a verte a esa hora entonces

Sango: o.o más te vale...-Sonríe-

Miroku: jaja allí estaré...-se pone de pie acompañándola hasta la puerta-

Miroku-regresa después de despedirse de la castaña -: y? o.o q te pareció?

Bankotsu: o.o es linda... inteligente... y graciosa de donde la sacaste?

Miroku: jajaja tengo un radar –sonríe orgulloso-

Bankotsu: o.o no entiendo... xq rechazo el regalo…

Miroku: o.oU no tengo idea...pero ahora no se q voy a hacer con eso

Bankotsu: llevárselo mañana o.oU...

Miroku: mmhh o.o... te parece?

Bankotsu: Claro... ahí no va a poder rechazarlo... –sonríe malignamente mientras se frota las manos-

Miroku: o.O hablas como si fuera un plan diabólico...xDD

Bankotsu: o.o no lo es?

Miroku: o.o no, es solo un regalo...para planes diabólicos habrá tiempo luego

Bankotsu: o.ó me gusta como piensas hermanito...

Miroku: lo se... x eso nos llevamos tan bien

Al Día Siguiente

Cerca del mediodía Miroku se dispone a salir para ver a Sango, al encontrara su hermano aburrido lo invita a acompañarlo. Ambos van al bar donde, al entrar, ven a Sango anotando unas cosas en la barra... Sango mira a su padre quien le dice "OOOH! mas clientes" y suspira resignada...

Miroku-se acerca abrazándola x la cintura sorprendiéndola-: no se supone q estabas libre?

Sango: ah!-lo mira y sonríe- supuestamente si...-Lo besa en la mejilla- como estas?

Miroku: bien o.o...-la suelta-

Sango: bien...?-Voltea y lo mira- mmmh! bien te creo...

Bankotsu se acerca en silencio y mira a su hermano y a la castaña Miroku: podrás salir? quería invitarte a almorzar...

Sango: si... espérame q voy y me cambio...-Mira a Bankotsu y sonríe a modo de saludo antes de ingresar en la parte trasera del local-

Aome estaba en los vestuarios terminando de vestirse, ella solo trabajaba por la mañana

Sango: les cocería la boca a los q entran... así dejan de comer...-Suspira y busca su ropa...

Aome-se rie-: vas a salir?

Sango: o.o solo para almorzar... te gustaría venir?...

Aome: o.oU no vas a ir con Miroku?

Sango: o.o pero... el va con su hermano...

Aome: ahh ya veo o.o... esta bien entonces

Sango sonríe... luego se cambia rápidamente y sale con Aome...

Miroku y Bankotsu las esperaban en la puerta.

Sango: listo!...-Abraza a Miroku por la espalda- q alivio no estar con ese traje de camarera...-Mira a Aome- o.o me moría de frío...

Miroku: pero es una ropa bonita...

Sango: mmmh! claro...

Bankotsu: jajajaja! Miroku... solo piensa en eso... u.u...

Sango: o.o pero es buena persona... muuuuuuy en el fondo...

Miroku: muy en el fondo? o.o...

Sango: o.o tengo q recordarte q intentaste ahogarme hace unos días atrás?-Se ríe- jajaja te estoy cargando

Miroku se ríe y luego entra a un restaurante que quedaba a una cuadra de allí. Los 4 se sientan en una mesa junto a una ventana... Aome no podía dejar de pensar en Bankotsu...desde q lo había visto q no podía sacarlo de su mente... intentaba no mirarlo, pero la vista se le desviaba sola hacia el... Este miraba distraídamente a Sango, quien golpeaba la mesa con la punta del dedo índice siguiendo el ritmo de la música q sonaba en el lugar... Miroku pedía la comida.

Sango: ahora tendré q volver de nuevo a trabajar...-Apoya la cabeza en la mesa, una vez q el camarero se va- la gente no puede ponerse a dieta?...

Aome: jajaja solo será hasta q tu padre consiga nuevas empleadas...

Sango: las compadezco…

Miroku permanece pensativo unos momentos y luego le da a Sango una bolsa rosada q había llevado.

Sango: y... esto?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Miroku: el regalo del q te hable ayer o.o... de verdad pensaste q no te lo daría?

Sango: o.o... ehm... si -Sonríe... luego abre la bolsa y mira dentro de esta... sentía culpa... no quería q el pensara q estaba con el por lo q podía darle-

En su interior había un conjunto de pollera y remera rosado con detalles anaranjados... que hacían juego con una bufanda en los mismos tonos y un par de sandalias

Sango: es... muy lindo...-Parpadea y luego le sonríe- gracias… o.ó aunque sigo pensando q no era necesario...

Miroku: jajaja quería regalártelo, en cuanto lo vi pensé en q te quedaría bien

Sango: gracias-Se apoya en su hombro y bosteza había madrugado y se moría por dormir un rato...-

Miroku: o.o...estas cansada?

Sango: un poco...-Sonríe- pero prometí a mi papa ayudarlo... así q voy a cumplir...-Se endereza al ver al camarero con la comida-

Miroku: deberías trabajar menos...-comenta a modo de reproche-

Sango: o.o pero yo soy una maniático del trabajo...-Se ríe-

Todos almuerzan mientras conversaban... Miroku nota el interés que parecía demostrar Aome x su hermano... lo q lo llevo a pensar varias cosas…

Bankotsu: o.o luego del almuerzo q hacemos?-Mira a Bankotsu-

Miroku: mmhh o.oU...sango debe regresar a trabajar... y yo quede en encontrarme con Inuyasha...

Bankotsu: o.o entonces yo vuelvo a casa...

Miroku: x q ustedes no se quedan paseando? o.o... te vendría bien recorrer un poco la ciudad

Bankotsu: nosotros?-Lo mira con cara de "no entiendo"-

Miroku: Aome y vos tonto o.ó... seguro q la pasaras mejor q estando solo en casa!

Bankotsu: o.o bueno bueno...-Se ríe- no me mires así

Miroku: es q me desesperas...xD

Bankotsu: y vos a mi y yo no digo nada o.ó...

Miroku se ríe y terminar de comer al igual q los demás, el y Sango se despiden, luego se van

Bankotsu: bien!-Se estira una vez q salen del lugar-

Aome: mmhh... a donde te gustaría ir?...-se sentía contenta, ya que tenia la oportunidad de seguir con ese joven que parecía haberle robado el corazón con solo conocerlo, aunque también estaba nerviosa, insegura a la hora de actuar-

Bankotsu: vamos por ahí... o.o

Aome: bien...-comienza a caminar-

Bankotsu: cuéntame de ti...-La mira de reojo-

Aome: de mi?-parecía como si hubiese leído su mente- mmhh no hay mucho q contar... curso 5to de secundaria... pienso estudiar medicina...

Bankotsu: interesante... Sango y vos son compañeras... no?

Aome: si, vamos al mismo colegio desde pequeñas...

Bankotsu: debe ser muy lindo algo así

Aome: si, lo es…tu sigues en el colegio?

Bankotsu: no... Yo termine el colegio en Grecia...-Mira al frente- iba a casarme... pero... al final decidí q mejor no...

Aome: o.o...-lo mira- puedo preguntar x q decidiste eso?

Bankotsu suspira y le cuenta lo q paso... luego mira la calle mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos

Aome: se aprende de esa clase de cosas... aunque sea doloroso es la mejor forma de aprender... -lo mira- debió ser difícil... pero tomaste la mejor decisión, en mi opinión

Bankotsu: gracias...-Mira al frente-

Aome: no es nada... tal vez te parece un poco extraño q te diga esto, acabamos de conocernos, pero si necesitas algo quiero q sepas q puedes contar conmigo...aunque no se en q podría ayudarte

Bankotsu: gracias...-le sonríe-

---------------------------

Miroku: si...estoy seguro!... mi hermano y Aome harán una hermosa pareja…

Inuyasha: ah...-Suspira- o.o y… Vamos a hablar solo de eso? -Se notaba la molestia en su tono-

Miroku: o.oU te molesta...?

Inuyasha: u.ú no...

Miroku: o.o... pensé q mi hermano te caía bien...

Inuyasha: u.ú si… me cae bien...

Miroku: entonces x q estas molesto?

Inuyasha: u.ú x nada...

Miroku: u.u... No quieres contarle a tu mejor amigo...

Inuyasha: solo me molesta... q... mmh...-Suspira- nada...

Miroku: bien bien u.u... No me lo digas...-suspira simulando estar deprimido-

Inuyasha: no es nada importante... solo son tonterías mías...

Miroku: o.ó se supone q somos amigos y deberías contarme...

Inuyasha: o.o no es importante... solo estoy molesto... x... x un idiota q se me atravesó hoy... u.ú y encima me grito de todo...

Miroku: bien o.o... Pidamos otra opinión...-llama a Sango q estaba en la mesa de al lado atendiendo un pedido- o.O mmhh...crees q Bankotsu y Aome harían buena pareja?

Sango: Aome y tu hermano?-Deja la bandeja redonda q llevaba sobre la mesa y se sienta un momento-

Miroku: si o.o... Creo q a ella le gusta...

Sango: o.o si.. no hacen mal pareja...

Miroku: lo sabia!

Inu: u.ú...-Sentía como la sangre le hervía, y como de a poco la vena de la frente se le iba hinchando-

Sango: o.o solo me llamaron por eso, no?-Toma la bandeja-

Miroku: si o.o...

Sango: u.ú entonces... mmh me voy...-Se levanta-

Miroku-se la queda mirando...le encantaba como se veía con esa ropa-: este bien

Sango: deja de mirar mi falda!-Le tira de las mejillas... luego voltea a ver a una niña q le tiraba de la misma... esta le pedía q le mostrara el baño, le toma la mano y guía mirando a Miroku con cara de "vamos a arreglar cuentas!"-

Miroku: o.oU q miedo...-mira a Inuyasha- sigues enfadado?

Inuyasha: u.ú q no lo estoy!

Miroku: o.o claro q si... y sigues sin decirme la verdadera razón

Inuyasha lo mira... pensando la verdadera razón... lo observaba como si dijera q era obvio... luego suspira y mira la ventana...

Miroku: o.oU...te gusta...-hace una pausa- mi hermano? O.O Inuyasha lo mira cansado y lo golpea en la cabeza perdiendo la poca paciencia q tenía.

Inuyasha: u.ú no! o.ó como piensas eso!

Miroku: estaba bromeando...o.oU entonces te gusta Aome?

Inuyasha -mira la ventana y suspira afirmando con la cabeza-: creo q si...

Miroku: o.ó lo hubieras dicho antes!

Inuyasha: u.ú mmmh no molestes...

Miroku: hay mucho trabajo q hacer...

Inuyasha: -o- deja de asustarme...

Miroku: o.o soy un experto en estas cosas... antes de q te des cuenta ustedes estarán juntos...

Inuyasha: como digas...-Bosteza-

Miroku sonríe complacido

A las 5 Aome regresa junto con Bankotsu, quería ayudar un rato a su amiga ya que sabia q era el horario mas complicado.

Sango: me voy a volver loca...-Caminaba de un lado a otro en las mesas-

Aome luego de vestirse y saludarla comienza a atender los pedidos q faltaban

Miroku-miraba a las chicas ir y venir con el uniforme del lugar-: adoro este bar... u.u se ven tan bien…

Inuyasha. o.o eres un baboso...

Miroku: o.ó todo es una estrategia comercial, x q crees q hay tanta gente?

Inuyasha: xq estoy yo...

Miroku: JAJAJAJ xD!

Cuando ya ambas jóvenes pudieron atender todos los pedidos se sentaron a descansar un momento en la mesa de los chicos.

Sango: me estoy mareando entre tantas mesas... T.T Aome... te apiadaste de mi y viniste a ayudarme... o.o por eso te quiero...

Aome: jajaja no hay problema

Miroku: o.oUU q bien...tenemos dos camareras solo para nosotros...xDD

Sango: si no estuviera cansada... te golpearía con la bandeja...-Suspira-

Miroku: o.o en ese caso me alegro de q estés cansada...-le sonríe-

Sango -se ríe-: pero yo no... Yo si quiero golpearte con la bandeja o.o

Miroku: o.oUU...

La castaña le sonríe y luego lo besa en la mejilla

Miroku: mmhh...o.o...Fue un golpe extraño xD

Sango: estoy demasiado cansada para levantar la bandeja... o.oU

Miroku se ríe y termina su café

Inuyasha: o.o si quieres yo la levanto y le pego...

Sango: o.o bueno... como quieras...

Miroku: o.o... no te ayudare mas Inuyasha!

Sango: Bien...-Se levanta- mejor vuelvo a lo q hacia...-Estira los brazos hacia arriba, luego toma la bandeja-

Miroku: mmhh o.o...-mira a la morocha- Aome...tienes algo q hacer esta noche?

Aome: o.oU q? No...

Miroku: es q Inuyasha quería invitarte a salir o.o...

Inuyasha: o.o yo?

Miroku o.ó si

Aome: eso dijiste hoy...

Inuyasha: o.o ahh si... mmh… Aceptas?

Aome: o.oU pensé q era una broma de Miroku...esta bien-sonríe de buen humor-

Inuyasha se queda mirándola perdido en sus ojos.

Aome: o.o a donde iremos...?

Inuyasha: o.o ehmmm bien... estehmm... es sorpresa

Aome: esta bien...-se pone de pie- nos veremos luego, gracias x la invitación-se va a continuar con su trabajo-

Inuyasha: a donde la llevo? -mira a su amigo prácticamente desesperado-

Miroku: o.oU mmhh... al cine?

Inuyasha: o.O eso! buena idea!...

Miroku: es un lugar perfecto...esta oscuro...-comienza a imaginar-

Inuyasha: o.ó q piensas q voy a hacerle! Mente sucia!

Miroku: o.oU solo dije q es un buen lugar para una cita...

Inuyasha: bien... bien...-Suspira- tu q piensas Bankotsu?-Lo mira-

Este no prestaba atención a su charla, miraba a la castaña ir de uh sitio a otro perdido...

Miroku: o.oU... hermanito...

Bankotsu: mmh?-Lo mira-

Miroku: xD vuelve a la tierra...o.o... a quien viste?-mira en la misma dirección que su hermano curioso-

Bankotsu: a una persona q salio...-Mira rápidamente la ventana-

Miroku: o.oU mmhh... debió ser una chica muy linda-...

Bankotsu: lo es...-Suspira- muy linda...

Miroku: o.o...hablas como si la conocieras...sospechoso... o.o...

Bankotsu: yo dije q es muy linda... -o-... q solo la haya visto recién no significa q no exista...

Miroku: jaja esta bien... ahora vuellve con nosotros y esucha la pregunta o.ó

Bankotsu: o.o q pregunta...

Inuyasha: o.o llevo a Aome al cine?

Bankotsu: o.o si... no es mal lugar...

Miroku: ves? Debes confiar en mi

Inuyasha: o.o si

Miroku-bosteza y se pone de pie-: bueno...o.o... Ya es hora de irnos-mira a su hermano-

Bankotsu: s-si...-Se levanta-

Miroku: iré a despedirme de Sango enseguida salgo-va a la cocina-

Luego de eso los dos hermanos se retiran después de desearle suerte a su amigo quien se encontraba mas nervioso que nunca… tan solo en un par de horas saldría con ella, y realmente no sabía q decirle.

Sólo deseaba q todo saliera bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Antes que nada este chap va dedicado a Arisa, q no se si es la única lectora o9 si es la única que deja review xD! Gracias por leer!

Más reviews x fa! Sean buenitos! No cuesta nada!...bien! en una semana el 8vo cap! Hasta luego!


	8. Días costeros

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 8**

Días costeros

Ambos se encuentran un rato después como habían acordado y luego de saludarse con amabilidad caminan por la avenida en silencio…Aome se preguntaba a donde la llevaría y el porque de la repentina invitación, momentos después sus dudas se desvanecen cuando la pareja se detiene.

Aome: o.o al cine...?

Inuyasha: o.o si... no quieres?

Aome: si, esta bien, me gusta el cine

Él le sonreí... luego de q eligen una película... paga las entradas y entran en la sala...Se sientan en los últimos asientos y esperan q comience

Aome: Inuyasha...o.o...puedo saber x q me invitaste?

Inuyasha: xq... me caes bien o.o

Aome: ahh o.o... q bien -sonríe-

La pelicula comienza... Inuyasha pasa un brazo por los hombros de Aome mirando a la pantalla... aparentaba estar tranquilo... pero en realidad estaba nervioso... Aome lo mira de reojo algo sorprendida x su actitud, pero como no le incomodaba se apoya en su hombro muy cómoda. Inuyasha la mira de reojo luego se vuelve al frente sintiendo subir un calor a sus mejillas...

Aome-lo mira, hablaba en voz baja-: estas seguro de q no pasa nada? o.o...

Inuyasha asiente. Ella le sonríe y vuelve la vista a la pantalla. Al terminar la película ambos salen de la sala. Inuyasha bosteza algo cansado...

Aome: mañana hay clases...-suspira- deberíamos dormir temprano

Inuyasha: si... te acompaño a tu casa...

Aome: gracias

Inuyasha: no es nada...-Le sonríe, no se lo había dicho, pero pasar ese rato con ella para él era mas q suficiente.

Luego de un par de semanas terminan las clases y comienzan las vacaciones de invierno. La alegría era generalizada, todos planeaban q harían durante las extensas vacaciones...

Sango: q lindo! Adoro esto!-Sale del colegio saltando... luego se pone su bufanda-: q contenta estoy no hay q estudiar mas

Aome: si, es verdad... te iras de vacaciones? o.o

Sango-Niega con la cabeza-: mi papa dice q no...-Suspira- pero no importa...

Aome: o.oU ya veo... TT yo quería viajar...

Sango: no te vas de vacaciones?

Aome: no...-suspira-

Sango: o.o entonces pasaremos las vacaciones juntas

Aome: es verdad

Sango: bien... va a ser divertido...

Aome: o.o eso espero... lo dices x q pasaras todas las vacaciones con Miroku...

Sango: y tu con Inuyasha

Aome: o.o con Inuyasha... jaja no lo creo

Sango: o con Bankotsu?...-se lleva el dedo índice al mentón- mmmh! se presento un problema! Blanco o Negro?

Aome-suspira-: ambos seguramente estarán ocupados

Sango: no lo se, no lo se

Aome: o.o... -sonríe- ojala tengas razón y sean unas buenas vacaciones

Sango: van a ser interesantes… no crees?-Sonríe- va a ser muuy divertido!-Se pone a saltar contenta-

Aome: jajaja creo q si ...-en eso escucha el sonido de una moto, era Miroku q había ido a buscar a Sango en la salida, eso ya casi era una rutina-

Sango: si si va a ser divertido!-Saltaba de espaldas a la calle... luego se detiene y señala el colegio- Hasta nunca!

Miroku: o.oU deja de hablar con el colegio...

Sango: o.o...-Voltea- ho-hola... jajajaja!... o.o me despedía... XDD

Miroku: jajaja x fin vacaciones!

Sango: sii... aunque hace frío... no importa!

Miroku: acá hace frío... pero no en las islas del caribe...

Sango: o.o entonces anda...

Miroku: o.o eso voy a hacer...Bankotsu y yo iremos para allá mañana… adoro la playa...

Sango: .te vas? u.u... mmmh... q mal..-Suspira-

Miroku: o.oUU vos no te vas de vacaciones?

Sango niega con la cabeza

Miroku: entonces... podes venir con nosotros

Sango: jajajajajajaja xDD q gracioso!

Miroku: o.oU no era una broma...

Sango: o.o pero... -Mira a Aome y luego a Miroku-

Miroku: o.o...pero...gastos incluidos

Sango: es q…Suspira y mira a Aome- y nuestras vacaciones juntas?

Aome: jajaja no podes perderte de unas vacaciones asi x eso... no te preocupes, ya veré q hacer... o.ó tienes q ir

Sango: s-si Aomecita...-Suspira- igual no hable con mi papa de eso...

Miroku: o.o...Yo puedo convencerlo...

Sango: o.o q poder de persuasión

Miroku: xD jjaja...entonces venís?

Sango: o.o bien bien...-Sonríe-

Miroku: perfecto

Sango: bueno... supongo q tengo q ir a hablar con mi papa...-se rasca la cabeza-

Miroku: si o.o... me llamas mas tarde esta bien?...tengo q ir a comprar algunas cosas

Sango: o.o si si... anda con cuidado!

Miroku: si, nos vemos-se va-

Sango-Suspira y mira a su amiga-: o.o entonces te quedaras con Inuyasha... segura q esta bien q me vaya?

Aome: si ...

Sango: o.ó cuidate de Inuyasha... tiene una actitud muuuuy cambiante...

Aome: es verdad q últimamente actúa extraño o.o...pero imagino q el también se ira de vacaciones

Sango: jajajaja xDD habla con el...-Sonríe- tengo q irme... nos hablamos luego!-Se va corriendo-

Al llegar a su casa... Sango se sienta en el comedor a conversar con su padre comentándole de la invitación de Miroku... después de muchos rodeos finalmente acepta... la chica se pone a saltar contenta... y luego de un momento se va a su habitación donde prepara sus cosas...

-----------------------------------------------

Esta tarde Aome decide a comprar algo de ropa... intentaba imaginar como serian las vacaciones separada de su mejor amiga... la verdad era q no sabia en q ocuparía el tiempo... en el centro comercial, se encuentra a Inuyasha, quien miraba una vidriera

Aome: hola –sonríe de modo simpático.

Inuyasha: eh?-La mira- ho-hola o.o...

Aome: también viniste de compras para festejar el comienzo de las vacaciones? o.o

Inuyasha: o.o eh? xDD noo... jajajaja solo paseo...

Aome: ahh o.o... a donde vas de viaje?

Inuyasha: o.o ehmmm a mi casa xDD...

Aome: xDD...hablo de las vacaciones

Inuyasha: a ningún lado... vos?

Aome: no? o.o... yo igual

Inuyasha: o.o ahh, entonces vas a pasar las vacaciones con tu amiga?

Aome: -o- no... ella viajara con Miroku...

Inuyasha: o.o la compadezco...-Se ríe- entonces nos quedamos nosotros

Aome: si... supongo q serán unas vacaciones algo solitarias

Inuyasha: o.o solo un poco... pero podemos pasarla bien nosotros...

Aome-asiente-: aunque...debe ser lindo irse de vacaciones con "esa persona especial"...-se da cuenta de q estaba pensando en voz alta y niega con la cabeza algo avergonzada- creo q el frío me afecta…

Inuyasha se queda mirándola pensativo... luego sonríe levemente enternecido...

Aome-lo mira-: quieres q caminemos un rato juntos? o.o...

Inuyasha: bien...

Aome: a menos q tengas otra cosa q hacer, no quiero ser una molestia...

Inuyasha: no... Solo paseaba...-Sonríe-

Aome: esta bien -lo mira unos instantes pensativa...luego busca algo en su mochila y de su interior saca un gorro de lana q le pone en la cabeza al sorprendido muchacho-

Inuyasha: o.o eh?-se toca la cabeza- para mi?

Aome: si te gusta?

Inuyasha: si... gracias... -Sonríe, luego le toma la mano y entran en un negocio donde Inuyasha compra una cadenita con el dije de un ángel que le entrega como regalo a la ojinegra.

Aome: o.oU no tenias q comprarme nada...

Inuyasha: yo quería dártelo...

Aome: esta bien... muchas gracias -lo besa en la mejilla y se pone la cadenita-

Inuyasha sonríe un poco embobado... luego comienza a caminar de nuevo... Ella lo sigue a la vez q miraba vidrieras... si, había echo bien en regalárselo... q sentido tenia seguir guardándolo para alguien a quien nunca se animaría a dárselo?...

-----------------------------------------------

Esa noche Sango preparaba la cena mientras tarareaba una canción... al estar distraída se quema con una de las cacerolas... suspira moviendo la mano rápidamente... y la pone bajo agua fría... estaba sintiéndose mal... culpable por dejar a Aome... y sentía q aceptando a Miroku, el pensaría q ella estaba con el por lo q podría ofrecerle... suspira y mira la ventana... En eso suena el teléfono q interrumpe sus ideas.

Sango: digfa?...-Hablaba con el dedo q se había quemado en la boca-

Miroku: hola Sango o.o...

Sango: Hola! como estas?-Se aleja la mano de la boca y la sacude-

Miroku: muy bien... te llamaba para decirte q mañana saldremos a las 11 de la mañana o.o... veni a mi casa a las 10...

Sango: a las 10... bueno!-mira el suelo... luego se agacha acariciando al perrito-

Miroku: entonces nos veremos mañana o.o

Sango: si!

Miroku: bien, q descanses -corta-

Sango cuelga y luego carga al perrito quien le lame el rostro... Luego de un rato sirve la cena y después de comer y lavar los platos se va a dormir...

-----------------------------------------------

Así llega el día del viaje... el avión parte a las 11 llegando a las 5 de la tarde. El trío de jóvenes baja del vehículo y luego de buscar sus cosas toman un taxi hasta uno de los cuantos hoteles...

Era un lugar muy lujoso, q estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la playa. Luego de hablar con la recepcionista y los demás tramites, son guiados hasta sus cuartos... Eran tres habitaciones contiguas, cada una con su baño, tenían un piso sólo para ellos. Miroku entra a su habitación, sus cosas ya estaban ordenadas allí, y Bankotsu lo imita.

Sango miraba la puerta de la q parecía ser su habitación... luego sacude la cabeza y entra. Un rato después todos se juntan en el comedor para planear que harían en lo q restaba de día.

Bankotsu: o.o y si damos una vuelta por el lugar?

Miroku: mmhh o.o...Podemos recorrer la ciudad... ya es tarde para ir a la playa u.u

Sango: q bueno... digo... ah q lastima...-Finge tristeza-

Miroku: jajaja la mejor parte es ir a la playa!...-comienza a imaginarlo-

Sango: deja de pensar eso!-Le tira de la oreja-

Miroku: u.u bien bien... no me dejas ni pensar!

Sango: o.o pensar podes... no podes pensar en eso xD... es distinto...

Bankotsu los mira mientras reía... luego fija sus ojos en la castaña q acompañaba a su hermano

Miroku: mmhh bien, entonces iremos a la ciudad o.o... podríamos comprar algo de ropa, y algo dulce de comer-...

Sango: o.o me es igual...

Bankotsu: entonces vamos...-Sonríe y comienza a caminar saliendo del hotel-

Miroku y Sango también lo siguen, el hotel estaba solo a un par de cuadras del centro comercial... pasan el resto de la tarde allí haciendo compras y luego de cenar regresan al hotel a descansar. Se despiden y cada uno se va a su habitación...

Miroku mira televisión un rato para después se dormirse. Sango al acostarse en su cama queda instantáneamente dormida... En cambio, Bankotsu no podía conciliar el sueño. Da vueltas en su cama incomodo sin cerrar los ojos. Se levanta más tarde, a mitad de la noche, y camina a la habitación de la castaña casi por inercia... una vez allí, se sienta junto a ella en silencio. Se queda mirándola largo rato, hasta q se acomoda para acercarse a esta, moviendo la cama y terminando por despertarla. Sango asustada empujo a Bankotsu lejos de ella y luego lo hecha del cuarto... acto seguido traba la puerta con y se acuesta de nuevo mirando la pared todavía asustada...

ºA la mañana siguienteº

Bankotsu despierta a su hermano y luego baja al comedor para desayunar... este baja un poco mas tarde aun lago dormido. En el comedor solo se encontraba Bankotsu dándole la orden a la mesera, quien luego de eso se va... Sango no había bajado... Miroku desayuna mientras hablaba con su hermano sobre lo q harían ese dia. Luego de un momento, Sango pasa al comedor, ya cambiada, camina hacia la mesa con la mirada pensativa y algo nerviosa...

Miroku: buenos días -termia su te-

Sango: buenos días-Le sonríe levemente... luego mira a Bankotsu y rápidamente baja la vista a la mesa- buenos días...

Bankotsu: buenos días…

Miroku: o.o habíamos pensado en ir a la playa luego de desayunar... te parece bien?

Sango: como digan ustedes...

Miroku: pero también importa lo q quieras hacer o.o

Sango: no te preocupes... vamos a la playa...

Miroku: muy bien -se pone de pie- o.o voy a buscar las cosas para irnos -sube-

Sango lo mira irse... luego mira a Bankotsu quien le sonreía... la castaña baja la mirada y desayuna en silencio... Un rato después Miroku baja y el grupo camina hasta llegar a la costa... se sientan cerca del agua, donde Miroku se recuesta a tomar sol. Sango estaba de pie en la orilla mirando la transparencia del agua... Bankotsu estaba sentado junto a su hermano, sin poder sacar la vista de encima de ella...

Miroku -se sienta y pasa la vista por la playa-: x q hay tan poca gente? TT...

Bankotsu: No es tan poca…

Miroku: mhh o.o... Pero hay demasiadas familias -o-...donde están los grupos de lindas adolescentes q vienen a pasar el verano a la playa en busca de aventuras?

En eso vuela una concha marina dándole en la frente al ojiazul...

Bankotsu mira a la castaña quien había arrojado eso... sorprendido por su buen oído...

Miroku: como hace siempre para oír todo?

Bankotsu: xDD jajajajaja!

Miroku suspira tocándose la frente, luego se pone de pie y ir junto a Sango. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos mirando el mar... no podía sacarse lo ocurrido en la noche anterior de la cabeza... tenia miedo, si bien podía cerrar bien la puerta, algo le decía q no se confiara q tuviera cuidado... suspira y se suelta el pelo jugando con su coleta...

Miroku: o.oU sango...estas molesta?

Sango: eh?-Lo mira- de q hablas? o.oU?

Miroku: no se o.o...Pareces molesta x algo...sabes q solo bromeaba

Sango: o.ó entonces… si hablabas de chicas? Resulta q tengo un sexto sentido

Miroku: o.ó así q solo me golpeaste x q si?

Sango: o.o... No... vos estabas hablando de chicas... ... mi sexto sentido dijo " tirale algo!" y le hice caso...-se ríe y luego mira el agua sonriendo levemente- perdoname...

Miroku: jajaja esta bien...no iras al mar? el agua aquí es muy calida o.o...

Sango: para q puedas seguir hablando tranquilamente de chicas?-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: mmhh no o.o... si quieres te acompaño

Sango: ... tendría q pensarlo... ehm... esta bien...-le toma la mano-

Miroku le sonríe y ambos entran al mar, el agua era muy tibia por lo q no hacia frío. Al salir... ven a Bankotsu rodeado por un grupo de jovenes... estas le hacían preguntas como q de donde era... o q le gustaba... cosas así... el chico de cabello negro, al verlos se pone de pie ignorando a las chicas...

Miroku: o.oU es popular... otra de las cosas q tenemos en común

Bankotsu se acerca a ellos... mientras el grupo de chicas lo perseguía como las moscas a la miel.

Sango da un paso hacia atrás al verlo acercarse, luego toma la mano de Miroku y la aprieta con fuerza, él la mira sin entender, luego vuelve la vista a su hermano q ya estaba frente a ellos

Bankotsu: o.o la pasaron bien? vamos a almorzar?

Miroku: si o.o… pense q estabas ocupado xDD

Bankotsu: o.o por ellas?-Señala a las chicas q estaban detrás de el- no importa...

Miroku: jaja como digas, vamos -comienza a caminar hacia donde había dejado las cosas, una vez allí vuelve a ponerse la remera y toma su mochila-

Bankotsu caminaba junto a el mirando al frente... Sango se había quedado de pie un momento pensando... luego los alcanza quedando un par de pasos detrás de ambos...

Miroku: siempre llamando la atención Bankotsu…-se ríe-

Bankotsu: no me culpes por ser bonito...

Miroku: jajaja xD es algo q debes aprovechar o.o

Bankotsu: ninguna de ellas me agrada...

Miroku: mmhh o.o... Eres demasiado complicado...eran bonitas chicas

Sango: te escuche!...

Miroku: o.oU pero es la verdad o no?

Sango suspira y mira para otro lado sin intenciones de contestar

Miroku-se detiene para quedar a su lado-: o.oU no te enojes x eso...

Sango: mmh!-Lo mira- ya va a dolerte... así q no me preocupo...

Miroku-la toma por la cintura acercándola mas a el-: vamos...-le habla al oído- vos sos mucho mas bonita q todas ellas...

Sango: o/o... u/ú ehmm... creo q te perdono...

Miroku: jajaja muy bien -la besa en la mejilla- q te gustaría almorzar?

Sango: lo q vos pidas esta bien... mientras no sea nada raro...-se apoya en su hombro-

Miroku asiente y entran a un restaurante donde piden mariscos. Cuando la camarera llega con la comida se queda viendo a Miroku unos instantes... luego da un grito reaccionando y lo abraza...

Miroku: o.oU emhh?

Sango mira por la ventana fingiendo no tener importancia en la escena q se presentaba a su lado... Bankotsu los mira extrañado…

Ella se separa un poco de el y le sonríe

: Miroku! Como estas? no pensé volver a verte x aquí...

Miroku: o.oU … tu eres... Mayu?

Mayu: si me alegra q me recuerdes...

Sango los mira de reojo... luego toma un poco de agua y se vuelve a la ventana... Bankotsu mira a la castaña y luego a su hermano...

Miroku: o.oU pero...estas muy cambiada...

Mayu: eso es x q nos vimos hace 3 años

Bankotsu: o.o puedo preguntar como se conocen? me estoy mareando...

Miroku: o.o no te acuerdas?... Mayu, es la chica con la q salí cuando vinimos aquí de vacaciones hace varios años...

Bankotsu: no... no me acuerdo...

Mayu: o.oU q malo Bankotsu...

Sango se queda viéndolos y luego suspira mirando a la gente ir de un lado a otro

Bankotsu: yo soy re bueno... el mejor... no diga patrañas srta...

Mayu: jajaja supongo q hay demasiadas chicas en tu vida como para q me recuerdes...-le sonríe- pero no yo no puedo olvidar a un par de chicos tan lindos

Bankotsu: era de esperarse...

Sango mira a Bankotsu, luego mira a Miroku y suspira... comenzaba a sentirse de mas...

Mayu: jaja bueno bueno, los dejo almorzar si luego van a la playa nos veremos allí-se va a continuar con su trabajo-

Sango: u.ú... mmmh...-Aprieta el tenedor con tal fuerza, q si no fuera de metal, lo habría roto-

Miroku: o.o bien... a almorzar -comienza a comer-

Sango come en silencio, sin responder a los comentarios del ojiazul... Bankotsu la miraba extrañado... luego sonríe sin dejar de mirarla...

Luego del almuerzo van nuevamente a la playa pero no ven a Mayu...regresan al hotel y cenan, después cada uno va a su habitación...cerca de las 11 alguien abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Sango sobresaltándola...

La castaña se sienta y mira la puerta asustada tomando la almohada dispuesta a lanzarla, Miroku se asoma y mira a Sango sin entender.

Sango: ah...-Suspira y acomoda la almohada- me asustaste...

Miroku: o.o… te desperté?

Sango: mas o menos... estaba medio adormilada... pero del susto me desperté... pasa algo?-Lo mira-

Miroku-entra-: mmhh... quería llevarte a dar un pequeño paseo-le sonríe-

Sango: sin tu hermano no? digo... solo nosotros...

Miroku: si o.o... x q vendría Bankotsu?

Sango: x nada... esperame un momento-Se levanta luego saca algo de ropa para cambiarse y entra en el baño... al rato sale ya cambiada, con una falda de jean tableada y una camisa de manga corta color rosa palido-

Miroku: bie... vamos-le toma la mano y ambos bajan, comienza a caminar hacia la costa-

Sango: no te encontraste con esa chica?

Miroku: o.o no... Tal vez a la tarde también debía trabajar

Sango: q bien ¬¬

Miroku: jajaja... celosa

Sango: mmh... no lo soy! u.ú...

Miroku: o.o no?... q bien! entonces podré ir a verla mañana...

Sango: u.ú no...

Miroku: no puedo? o.o… x q no?

Sango: xq... xq... mmmh... o.ó xq no...

Miroku: o.o tenes q darme un buen motivo…

Sango: o.o xq... yo lo digo?

Miroku: o.o mmhh...u.u bien bien, me tratas como si fuera tu mascota...

Sango: o.o mi mascota esta en casa... vos no sos mi mascota...-lo abraza-

Miroku le sonríe y luego mira en dirección al mar donde una lancha pequeña los esperaba

Sango: y eso?-Mira la lancha-

Miroku: o.o te dije q te llevaría a dar un paseo...

Sango: si... solo q cuando dijiste paseo pensé otra cosa...-se rasca la cabeza- no iras a tirarme en medio de la nada no?

Miroku: mmhh... jaja vamos-camina hasta la lancha y hace q suba a esta-

Sango se sienta junto al ojiazul... luego mira el agua...Miroku prende el motor y la lancha comienza a entrar al mar

Sango: y esto xq es?-lo mira-

Miroku: mmhh o.o… no se... te molesta?

Sango: no... no me molesta -mira al frente- cuando volvamos... podrías quedarte conmigo?...

Miroku: o.o quedarme? En donde?

Sango: en mi cuarto...-Mira el agua- podrías?

Miroku-la mira algo sorprendido-: si...

Sango: gracias -Le sonríe- o.ó pero no pienses nada raro eh...yo no lo dije con esas intenciones...

Miroku: no? o.oU...-suspira simulando decepción, aunque ya había imaginado q esas desde un principio no eran las intenciones de la castaña- entonces xq queres q me quede?

Sango: mmh... x... xq tengo miedo...-Suspira-

Miroku-apaga la lancha ya q estaban bastante lejos de la costa, luego se sienta mirándola-: de q tienes miedo?

Sango: mmmh... de...-Se queda pensando... no sabia si estaba bien decirle el motivo... lo mira- miedo de quedarme sola...

Miroku: de quedarte sola?...-le toma las manos- pero no estas sola...

Sango -se queda callada luego de un momento sonríe-: si... pero igual te quedas conmigo?

Miroku: claro -acaricia suavemente su rostro-

Luego Miroku vuelve a encender la lancha y dan una vuelta por los alrededores...pasada la media noche regresan al hotel donde ven una figura de pie en el pasillo

Sango: mmmh...-Se esconde detrás de Miroku y lo sostiene de la ropa con fuerza-

Miroku: o.oU...? -enciende la luz y ve q se trataba de su hermano-

Bankotsu: o.o donde estaban...?

Sango piensa: -_o- esto es peor q pensar q era un monstruo..._

Miroku: salimos ... q haces levantado tan tarde? o.o...

Bankotsu: o.o no podía dormir... y fui a dar una vuelta por el pasillo

Miroku: jajaja deberías salir un rato o.o... Es una linda noche-bosteza- yo ya me voy a dormir -o- estoy cansado...

Sango: yo... yo también...-Le toma la mano a Miroku-

Bankotsu: o.ô no se traerán nada raro no?-estira los brazos y se va a su habitación- q descansen...

Miroku lo salud con la mano q tenia libre y luego entra a la habitación de Sango junto con ella quien se cambia de nuevo en el baño y se sienta en la cama mirando la puerta...

Miroku: Sango... te pasa algo?

Sango: eh?-Lo mira- no, nada-Sonríe, luego le toma la mano y hace q se siente junto a ella-

Miroku: mmhh segura?..o.o... te comportas de forma extraña... hay algo q te moleste..?

Sango_-sii! tu hermano! Intenta acosarme!-_: no...

Miroku: mmhh... esta bien... si fuera así me lo dirías no?

Sango: si...-Se queda pensando un momento...no quería seguir mintiéndole… luego lo mira- es q... tengo miedo de tu hermano...-Se rasca la cabeza- puede sonarte tonto... pero le tengo miedo...

Miroku: o.oU Bankotsu?...es medio tonto pero inofensivo

Sango: pero...-Suspira... no quería arruinar su relación de hermanos... pero tampoco quería x un malentendido perder a Miroku... lo mira- es q ayer... me desperté a mitad de la noche y tu hermano estaba prácticamente sobre mi...-Aprieta los puños- si no queres podes no creerme...

Miroku: mi... mi hermano?-se pone de pie y la mira- te hizo algo? voy a matarlo!

Sango: no, no me hizo nada...-Lo toma de la mano y hace q se siente de nuevo-

Miroku-vuelve a ponerse de pie-: como pudo hacer algo así!... x q no me lo dijiste?...-la mira y luego sale de la habitación-

Sango -se levanta y lo sigue-: xq no quería q pase esto...-Lo toma e la mano-

Miroku-estaba en mitad del pasillo-: vos no entendes... voy a matarlo...

Sango: tranquilo...-lo mira sin saber q hacer algo asustada- mejor lo arreglamos mañana... sino vamos a despertar a los demás...

Miroku: me da igual...-suelta la mano de sango- quédate aquí...-entra a la habitación de Bankotsu cerrando la puerta tras el

Bankotsu al escuchar la puerta guarda un pequeño álbum de fotos bajo la almohada... luego se sienta y mira a Miorku...

Bankotsu: q pasa?

Miroku estaba completamente furioso, sin darle ninguna explicación se acerca y lo golpea en el rostro tirandolo de la cama

Bankotsu: q te pasa! xq me golpeas!-Se levanta con la mano en el lugar del golpe-

Miroku: ¬¬ eres un maldito... yo confiaba...

Bankotsu: de q hablas?-Lo mira sin entender-

Miroku: Sango me dijo lo q paso...

Bankotsu: lo q paso?-Se queda un momento pensando... luego traga saliva-

Miroku: pensé q te había dejado claras como son las cosas... te dije q ella no era una mas de las chicas con las q salí... me mentiste, y la asustaste... no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella -abre la puerta-

Bankotsu: mmh...-No dice nada y cuando la puerta se cierra se acuesta de nuevo... todavía le dolía el rostro... su hermano golpeaba fuerte- pero ya voy a arreglar las cosas...-Sonríe para si-

Miroku suspira una vez fuera de la habitación de Bankotsu intentando calmarse… aun le dolía la mano del golpe q acababa de darle...

Sango seguía parada donde estaba en el momento en q Miroku entro en la habitación de su hermano... tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en los oídos...Miroku se acerca a ella y pone sus manos sobre las de ella

Sango -lo mira-: yo no quería q pase esto...-Suspira angustiada-

Miroku: no es tu culpa... te prometo q no va a volver a molestarte...

Sango: si...-Toma sus manos- vas a quedarte conmigo?... vos dijiste q te trato como a mi mascota... pero... el perrito q me diste duerme conmigo...-Mira la pared-

Miroku-sonríe levemente-: claro q voy a quedarme con vos...

Sango -se queda mirándolo, luego lo abraza-: perdoname...

Miroku: perdón? no me tenes q pedir perdón... no hiciste nada malo...yo debí darme cuenta antes...

Sango: pero es mi culpa q estés así... te peleaste con tu hermano por mi culpa...

Miroku-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla-: ya te dije q no es tu culpa, aquí el único culpable es el…es un idiota...-suspira, le dolía la actitud de su hermano-

Sango -le acaricia el rostro-: no te preocupes... lo q hay q hacer... es conseguirle una novia... quizás lo marco lo de su casamiento... o... mmh no se...-Se rasca la cabeza-

Miroku-niega con la cabeza-: ya no pienses en eso si?

Sango: si…

Miroku: ahora vamos a dormir...debes descansar

Sango asiente... luego lo toma de las manos y va a su habitación de nuevo, Miroku cierra las ventanas y luego apaga la luz

Una vez q se acuesta junto a ella, Sango lo abraza y cierra los ojos para dormirse...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bien! el 8vo chap… aunque casi no hay reviews planeo subir toda la historia xDD! Mas sorpresas mas adelante… y mas de la relación Inuyasha/Aome… sigan leyendo y dejen su comentario porfa!

Ja ne!


	9. Fin de un viaje importante

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 9**

Fin de un viaje importante

Miroku se despierta y se sobresalta al ver q Sango no estaba a su lado, se sienta y la busca con la vista hasta que del baño sale la castaña, ya cambiada y medio dormida... al verlo sentado sonríe levemente...

Sango: buenos días... iba a ir a traerte algo de desayunar... queres?

Miroku-bosteza y vuelve a acostarse-: esta bien...

Sango: enseguida vengo...-Sale-

Miroku se queda acostado en la cama mirando el techo...no podía dejar de pensar en lo q había sucedido la noche anterior... y por mas q pensaba no lograba encontrar una razón para justificar a su hermano...porque en el fondo eso quería, q todo fuera un malentendido...

A los 15 minutos, la puerta se abre sobresaltando al ojiazul...

Miroku mira hacia allí al salir de sus pensamientos

Sango entra con una bandeja y cierra... luego la deja en la mesa junto a la cama...Miroku vuelve a sentarse y mira a la castaña

Sango -lo mira-: pasa algo?

Miroku: mmh no...

Sango -suspira y mira la taza q le da a Miroku-: Después vas a ir a ver a tu amiga?

Miroku: no lo se...

Sango: es x mi?

Miroku: te molesta q vaya a verla o no?

Sango: no...-Lo mira- no te preocupes por mi...

Miroku se queda callado mirando la taza

Sango: te mereces un tiempo tuyo...-Se levanta del suelo y estira los brazos-

Miroku: de todas formas no creo q salga hoy...-vuelve a recostarse-

Sango: xq?-Se pone de pie junto a la cama y lo mira-

Miroku: no tengo ganas de salir...-pone la almohada sobre su cabeza-

Sango: es xq... estas molesto conmigo?

Miroku: o.oU con vos?... no…

Sango-suspira-: bien... q descanses...-saca la almohada de la cabeza de Miroku- te vas a asfixiar así...

Miroku-le toma la mano-: vos vas a salir?

Sango: pensaba comprarle un regalo a mi papa y mi hermano... y uno a Aome...-Lo mira- pero puedo quedarme si quieres...

Miroku: como quieras...

Sango -se sienta en el borde de la cama y acomoda la almohada bajo la cabeza de Miroku-: me quedo...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: gracias...-mira el techo-

Miroku-se queda un rato en silencio, luego mira a la castaña-: sabes... Bankotsu era el único miembro de mi familia con el q me llevaba bien...

Sango: pueden arreglar las cosas, Miroku...-lo mira-

Miroku: no...Para mi ya no tienen arreglo

Sango: todo problema tiene una solución... q sea complicada es distinto... pero yo creo q si pueden arreglarse...

Miroku: pero yo no voy a perdonarlo

Sango mira el suelo sintiendo culpa...

Miroku: pero no te preocupes x eso-se sienta- si vos estas conmigo no me importa...

Sango -lo mira-: no importa...? -Suspira y lo abraza- entonces xq estas así?... me cuesta mucho creer q no te importa...

Miroku: no voy a negártelo, si me importa un poco... pero bueno, es cuestión de q pase un tiempo

Sango: si yo no hubiera venido esto no habría pasado...

Miroku: te arrepientes de haber venido?

Sango: no...-Lo mira- no me arrepiento...

Miroku: yo tampoco me arrepiento de q hayas venido, así q deja de echarte la culpa

Sango -asiente-: vas a quedarte todo el día acostado como viejo enfermo?

Miroku: o.oU eso pensaba hacer...pero estamos en vacaciones, a dos cuadras de la playa...mmhh creo q no vale la pena-le sonríe-

Sango: así q pensas ir a babear por las chicas q pasan caminando un rato... mmmh mejor quedate acá... u.u...

Miroku: jaja no no, me malinterpretaste, hablaba de q fuéramos juntos a la playa

Sango: esta bien-Sonríe-

Miroku: pero si no queres no o.o...

Sango: o.ó q esta bien!... u.u… si no te saco a pasear la sociedad protectora de Mirokus me va a mandar presa...

Miroku: jajaja bueno bueno, podemos ir a la playa hasta la hora de almorzar y luego ir a comprar esos regalos q querías o.o

Sango: si!-sonríe contenta-

Miroku: bien...-se despereza y se levanta- o.o... voy a buscar mis cosas.. Nos vemos abajo en diez minutos -la besa y sale-

Sango toma su mochila y guarda una toalla y su billetera... luego baja.

Miroku luego de cambiarse y buscar algunas cosas que llevaría baja, cuando llega a la sala se encuentra a Bankotsu sujetando de la muñeca a Sango, quien trataba de soltarse...

Bankotsu: xq le dijiste! Ahora me odia!-Tironea de la muñeca de Sango-

Sango: soltame! me duele!

Miroku- se acerca y golpea a su hermano en el estomago haciendo q soltara a Sango-: de nuevo?... como tengo q hacer para q lo entiendas?...

Bankotsu -lo mira molesto-: mmh... nada...-Se va apresurado-

Sango lo mira irse... luego se mira la muñeca, la tenia colorada por el agarre del azabachado...

Miroku-toma la mano de Sango para mirar su muñeca, luego suspira-: deberías ponerle un poco de hielo...

Sango: no es nada... gracias... no te preocupes...-Sonríe-

Miroku: esta bien...

Sango: vamos?-comienza a caminar sin soltar su mano-

Miroku asiente y camina a su lado. Ambos caminan en silencio a la playa...

Miroku-la mira mientras entraban en la playa-: segura q estas bien?

Sango: si...-Le sonríe-

Sango -se apoya en su hombro-: vos estas bien?

Miroku: yo? si...-se sienta junto a ella junto al agua-

Sango: eso es lo importante...

Miroku: mmhh... quieres q cambiemos de hotel?-la mira-

Sango: como vos quieras...-mira el mar-

Miroku: creo q podrías estar mas tranquila así... veré q puedo conseguir

Sango: no te preocupes...-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Miroku: si, me preocupo... no me lo perdonaría si te pasa algo...

Sango-Sonríe-: gracias

Miroku le devuelve la sonrisa y mira al mar... era extraño, si lo pensaba mejor él y sango no tenían una relación formal... pero sin embargo, era casi como si fuese así...

Sango se pone de pie y camina metiendo los pies en el mar...

él la observa...mas tarde también va al mar, luego de un rato de jugar en el agua ambos salen y se recuesta para secarse al sol.. se visten y van a almorzar, después recorren el centro comercial

Caminan un rato, luego al entrar en un negocio se encuentran con Mayu...

Mayu: Miroku!-al verlo corre hasta el colgándose de su cuello-

Miroku: o.oU hola...

Mayu: o.ó x q no viniste a verme...u.u... no te importo...

Sango mira para otro lado...

Miroku: no es eso...es q estuve algo ocupado...

Mayu-mira a Sango examinándola y luego vuelve la vista a Miroku-: mmhh... podrías ir a comprar helado?

Miroku: o.oU q?

Mayu: - helado de chocolate… me compras uno?

Miroku: jaja bien bien... enseguida vuelvo-se aleja hacia la heladería, la chica sonríe y mira a Sango-

La castaña miraba un aparador del q colgaban muchos llaveros con formas de animales...

Sango: se parece a Kohaku...-Se ríe mirando uno con un animal q parecía un mapache...-

Mayu: mmhh o.o... ey...q relación tienes con Miroku?

Sango: q?-La mira-

Mayu: repito la pregunta? cual es tu relación con Miroku...?

Sango: no se...

Mayu: dime la verdad!...ustedes están saliendo juntos?

Sango: podría decirse q si... pero no se si es algo formal... a mi me gustaría... pero no quiero presionar a Miroku...

Mayu: mmhh ya veo...así q el no te dijo nada

Sango -asiente-: xq?

Mayu: o.o x q me interesaba saberlo...

Sango: aah... bien...-Voltea y luego va a mirar los accesorios de mujer para buscar el regalo de su amiga-

Mayu -se queda allí hasta q Miroku regresa y le da su helado-: gracias! no cambiaste nada-lo besa en la mejilla-

Sango la mira de reojo, suspira y se vuelve a lo q miraba...

Miroku -le sonríe y luego se acerca a Sango-: ya sabes q les llevaras?

Sango: a Aome pensaba llevarle esto...-señala un adorno para el cabello con flores tropicales-pero no se si sea como para ella...-Se queda pensando-

Miroku: mmhh o.o... creo q debería llevarlo algo a Inuyasha...pero no tengo idea q xD

Sango: o.o hay un animal q me recuerda a el...

Miroku: jajaja q lindo de tu parte xD

Sango: lo se... yo soy una persona muy buena...-Sonríe-

Mayu: les molesta si paseo con ustedes?

Sango-_Piensa: sii! Y mucho_!-: no... -_Piensa: xq siempre me contradigo?-_

Mayu: bien!-...

Sango toma el adorno q había visto para Aome... y luego compra dos camisas con estampados de flores tropicales para su hermano y su padre... se acerca al vendedor y le paga...

Mayu y Miroku conversaban en la entrada del negocio

Sango sale contenta... luego, al ver a Mayu mantiene la sonrisa forzosamente...

Mayu: Sango!-se acerca a ella- me prestas un rato a Miroku?

Sango la mira en silencio un momento... luego suspira resignada... x mas q su conciencia le gritaba q dijera q no, otra parte de su cabeza le recordaba q no tenia derecho de meterse en su vida...

Mayu: bien...

Miroku: o.oU pero...

Mayu: pero q? o.o... Me dijiste q vendrías TT...

Sango: hasta luego...-comienza a caminar-

Miroku: Mayu, me esperas un momento? -la chica asiente y él alcanza a Sango-

Sango caminaba de brazos cruzados mirando al frente...

Miroku-le toma la mano-: o.oU espera no te vayas así... porque dijiste q si si en realidad te molesta?

Sango: xq no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida...-Lo mira-

Miroku: no?...mmhh creía q si

Sango-Sonríe levemente ante esa respuesta-: y... xq si?

Miroku: mmhh... a mi me molestaría si la situación fuese al revés...

Sango: en realidad me molesta mucho... demasiado...

Miroku: entonces x q no lo dices...?

Sango: xq... preparo la frase en mi cabeza... pero al momento de decirla se da vuelta... suena estúpido...

Miroku suspira y le sonríe, luego camina de regreso con Mayu sin soltar la mano de Sango

Mayu: o.oU... q pasa?

Miroku: lo lamento pero no podremos ir hoy o.o...

Mayu: xq?...

Miroku: es q Sango no se siente bien... y no quiero q vuelva sola o.o...

Mayu: ya veo...-suspira- bien bien, lo dejaremos para otro día... cuidate -lo besa suavemente en los labios y se va rápidamente-

Sango: u.ú... mmmh!-Levanta el puño molesta- ese saludo era necesario?

Miroku se ríe y la castaña suspira

Miroku: bien, volvamos

Sango: como digas-Comienza a caminar-

Miroku camina junto a ella mientras tarareaba una canción

Sango -lo mira de reojo y luego sonríe-: no conocía esa faceta de cantante...

Miroku: o.o no canto...solo tarareo...

Sango: es música...-Se ríe- tararear en una manera de cantar... bah... eso pienso yo...

Miroku: si? o.oU...

Sango: si!- se apoya en su hombro-

Miroku: ya volvemos al hotel? o quieres ir a algún otro lado?

Sango: como vos quieras...

Miroku: o.o te lo estoy preguntando a vos...

Sango: o.o y yo te contesto…

Miroku: no no...

Sango: jajaja! Ehmmm…-Sonríe- paseemos un rato...

Miroku: esta bien o.o... a donde vamos?

Sango: vamos a tomar algo?-le toma la mano-

Miroku: esta bien

Ambos caminan un rato... luego llegan a una confitería...

Sango miraba la carta de lo q vendían en ese lugar... luego pide a la camarera un licuado...Miroku pide un te y algo de comer

La camarera se va luego de tomar el pedido... Sango mira por la ventana mientras pensaba... q relación tenia con Miroku? se moría por saber... y q la respuesta del ojiazul fuera positiva para ella... suspira y mira a la gente q entraba...

El morocho miraba entretenido a las camareras ir y venir por el lugar

Sango lo mira y suspira resignada... para q preguntar?...

Al rato traen lo q habían pedido, luego de dejar todo la camarera se va...

Sango: mmh...-Toma un poco del licuado- q rico!...

Miroku: si? o.o... a ver...-toma su vaso y bebe un poco- es verdad

Sango: viste?... o.o... o.ó hey! No te tomes mi licuado!

Miroku: u.u no me convidas?

Sango: o.o si te convido... o.o pero no te lo tomes todo T.T...

Miroku: jajaja era broma, es tuyo... si quiero uno llamo a alguna de las camareras y se lo pido...-cara pervertida-

Sango: u.u... mmh mejor te convido del mío...

Miroku le sonríe y bebe su te

Sango -mira el licuado... luego toma lo que quedaba... cuando termina juega con el sorbete-: Miroku... nosotros... q somos?

Miroku: q somos? o.o... Seres humanos constituidos por átomos...

Sango: voy a golpearte... no buscaba una definición...-Suspira- me refiero a nosotros 2...

Miroku: mmmmhh... no se o.o vos q crees?

Sango: yo pienso en algo mas q amigos... y me gustaría q fuera así... pero no quiero presionarte... y q tampoco me odies por eso...

Miroku: supongo q nuestra relación es un poco extraña...

Sango -asiente-: como la describirías vos?

Miroku: mmhh... es casi como si estuviéramos saliendo, pero sin q fuera algo formal

Sango: es cierto...-Mira la ventana-

Miroku: y eso te disgusta?

Sango: q si me disgusta?-lo mira- no...

Miroku termina de beber su te, se hace un silencio.

Sango: y algo formal?-Lo mira- te molesta?...

Miroku: mmmh...no se...

Sango: ya veo...-Comienza a jugar con la bolsa-

Miroku: sabes como soy... algo formal...tal vez seria algo difícil...

Sango: si, entiendo...-Le sonríe algo triste- no te preocupes...

Miroku-la mira-: x q tenes la mala costumbre de sonreír aunque no quieras hacerlo?..

Sango: así se calma a los demás... además quien dijo q no quería hacerlo? yo no lo dije...-Saca de la bolsa el llavero con forma de mapache y lo mira- es idéntico a Kohaku...-Se ríe-

Miroku mira hacia afuera pensativo, Sango lo mira y luego le toca el rostro con el sorbete, q saca del vaso donde estaba el licuado...

Sango: Miroku despierta...

Miroku: mh?-la mira- q pasa?

Sango: me cantas algo?... o.ó no tararees... canta...

Miroku: o.oU no se cantar...

Sango: o.o solo buscas una canción en tu cabeza y luego la cantas... no es difícil...-Sonríe-

Miroku: mmhh...-piensa y luego comienza a cantar la primera canción q recuerda...en seguida vuelve a callarse- no sirvo para esto xD

Sango: no te preocupes... con eso me conformo -Le toma la mano… luego mira hacia afuera-

Miroku mira en silencio la taza vacía...luego sin darse cuenta aprieta un poco mas fuerte la mano de sango

Sango: pasa algo?-Lo mira-

Miroku: o.oU eh?-se da cuenta y suelta la mano de sango- no, nada

Sango: xq no queres contarme?

Miroku: es q no pasa nada...

Sango: te creo, te creo...-Bosteza-

Miroku: mmh...pensaba en lo q dijiste antes...

Sango: o.o en lo q dije antes?-Se queda pensando un momento y luego sonríe- pero no tenes q preocuparte... yo entiendo...

Miroku: pero... -la mira- creo q...podríamos intentarlo...

Sango: seguro? o.o

Miroku asiente

Sango -lo abraza por sobre la mesa-: q bien!

Miroku: me alegra q estes contenta...

Sango: vos... no lo estas?...

Miroku-se separa un poco de ella-: o.oU no dije eso…

Sango: o.o igual... te pregunto...

Miroku: si, yo tmb lo estoy...

Sango -se sienta de nuevo-: esta bien...-Mira a la gente ir de un lado a otro... cuando la camarera se acerca pide otro licuado-

Miroku miraba hacia afuera

Luego de un rato la camarera trae el licuado para Sango... esta toma un sorbo y sonríe...

Sango: - q ricooo...

Miroku niega con la cabeza perdido en sus pensamientos, luego toma la mano de Sango haciendo q se pusiera de pie y la acerca sentándola en sus piernas

Sango: o.oU q pasa?-Lo mira-

Miroku: nada o.o...xq?

Sango: o.o x nada...-le acerca el vaso- queres?

Miroku: mmhh... segura q me convidas?

Sango: o.o ehmmm si

Miroku: jajaja gracias -bebe un poco-

Luego de un rato, pagan y salen... cuando oscurece llegan al hotel... luego de cenar se van a dormir.

Asi transcurre el mes de vacaciones q permanecen allí... finalmente a comienzos de Julio regresan...

Cuando llegan al aeropuerto Inuyasha y Aome habían ido a buscarlos, en el mes q se habían ausentado, ellos se habían vuelto buenos amigos ya q salían con frecuencia

Sango-corre hacia ellos al verlos-: Aome!-La abraza- te extrañe! o.o te traje un regalo...

Aome: o.oUU...yo tmb te extrañe!...

Sango: Tengo tantas cosas q contarte…

Miroku: o.o q les parece si vamos todos a mi casa?

Inuyasha: o.o si... antes de q vengan del loquero a llevársela...-Señala a Sango-

Sango: si... tmb me alegra verte ¬¬...

Miroku se ríe y luego de buscar los bolsos de ambos toman un taxi hasta su casa

Una vez allí... todos se sientan en la sala... Sango le da el recuerdo q había traído para su amiga...

Aome: q bonito! gracias! -la abraza luego de ver su regalo-

Sango: no puedo respirar!

Aome: o.oU lo lamento...xDD -la suelta y mira los bolsos- me parece a mi o volvieron con mas bolsos de los q se fueron? o.O

Miroku: es q hicimos muchas compras...

Sango: o.o hizo... muchas compras...-Se ríe-

Miroku: no te quejes, la mayoría es ropa q te regale...

Sango: pero te dije q no era necesario...

Miroku: o.ó pero te quedaba muy bien...

Sango: la elegías vos... xDD lo q fuera corto te gustaba...-Suspira resignada y mira a Aome y a Inuyasha- q hicieron en las vacaciones?

Aome: mmhh... no mucho, salir

Inuyasha: si... cine... bar… comer afuera... paseos... parque de diversiones... nada o.o...

Sango: o.o vaya...

Miroku: o.o ya veo... nada mas?...-mira de reojo a su amigo-

Inuyasha: ¬¬ nada mas!

Miroku suspira decepcionado

Sango: nosotros nos encontramos a una de las tantas ex-novias de Miroku...-Bosteza-

Aome: o.oU si?...

Miroku: es verdad o.o... peero...estaba muy diferente...sisi, había crecido mucho...-se queda pensando-

Sango: deja de babear!-Le tira de las orejas-

Miroku: -o- bien bien...

Sango: vas a portarte bien?

Miroku: mmhh o.oU... tal vez... q gano?

Sango: o.o te ganas... no terminar en el hospital... a parte de q yo voy a ser buena con vos...

Miroku: o.o...creo q no tengo demasiadas opciones xD

Inuyasha: o.o te domesticaron!

Miroku: TT algo asi...

Aome: jajaja es increíble lo q Sango puede lograr

Miroku: o.oU me trata como su mascota... aunque de eso no tengo muchas quejas...

Sango: o.ó a Miri lo trato bien! lo cuido...

Inuyasha: Miri? o.oU

Sango: o.o el perro...

Miroku: -o- horrible nombre, si

Sango: o.o no te quejes... "Miri" xDD... o.o iba a ponerle Miroku II... jajajaja pero o.o era un nombre muy largo...

Miroku: u.u sos mala...

Inuyasha: o.o le iba a poner tu nombre un perro... u.u... no llores Miroku... te comprendo... mi sobrina le puso inu al suyo...

Aome: jajaja ...mmhh... y Bankotsu? no volvió con ustedes?

Sango: mmh... ehmmm no...

Aome no dice nada, solo suspira

Sango: y eso fue xq...-Suspira- Se pelearon con Miroku...

Inuyasha: o.o xq?

Miroku-mira a Sango algo molesto x el comentario-: mh... nada importante, supongo q volverá en unos días

Inuyasha: o.oU aah...

Sango se friega los ojos... luego bosteza...

Miroku-suspira-: yo también estoy algo cansado... sango, quieres quedarte un rato y dormir? luego te llevo a tu casa o.o...

Sango: esta bien...-suspira y mira a Aome- espero uses lo q te regale...

Aome: claro -se pone de pie- me voy, y los dejo descansar o.oU

Inuyasha: yo también...-se levanta-

Miroku: q lindos se van juntos...xD

Sango -le da un codazo-: vayan con cuidado

Inuyasha: u.ú mmmh si...

Miroku: nos vemos...

Aome e Inuyasha salen del lugar, sin saber que lo que pasaría mas tarde cambiaría un poco las cosas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:  Bien! me resigne xD definitivamente no les gusta el fic! Pero bueno… va a seguir xq ya lo tengo terminado y pienso subirlo todo al menos x los dos lectores q tengo: VeRiTa y ArisaAri mil grax a las dos por leer! Hasta la próxima semana!


	10. Latido correspondido

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 10**

Latido correspondido

Caminaban hacia la casa de Aome, ya que Inuyasha había tomado por costumbre el hecho de acompañarla cuando se hacia tarde.

Inuyasha: se veían contentos...

Aome: si...ese tiempo juntos les debe haber echo muy bien o.o

Inuyasha: o.o si...

Aome: me alegro mucho por sango...-sonríe, después se para frente a el y camina de espaldas-: te pasa algo? o.o...

Inuyasha: ehmmm no nada…

Aome: sisi, algo te pasa...estas más callado q de costumbre…-acerca su rostro al de el para verlo de cerca-

Inuyasha: o/o... n-no nada...-se sonroja-

Aome: mmhh o.o... mentiroso-le saca la lengua y vuelve a caminar a su lado-

Inuyasha: Aome... Bankotsu te gusta mucho...no?

Aome: la verdad es q no podría decir q mucho... no lo conozco demasiado... pero...si, el me gusta-lo mira-

Inuyasha: aah...-Mira al frente, se sentía desilusionado-

Aome: xq? o.o

Inuyasha: para saber...

Aome: mmh... vas a ayudarme? o.o

Inuyasha: estehm... no se... supongo q si...-Suspira-

Aome: si? gracias!... es q lo conoces desde hace mas tiempo o.o...

Inuyasha: Miroku lo conoce de más tiempo...es SU hermano no el mío…-Mira para otro lado molesto-

Aome: bueno si... pero ellos ahora están peleados...-suspira- pero parece q te molesta, así q mejor no…

Inuyasha -suspira-: aja...

Aome: perdón x molestarte Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: no te preocupes…

Aome se queda en silencio sintiéndose mal ante las respuestas frías de su amigo.

Inuyasha: perdóname Aome... no puedo ayudarte... me estas pidiendo algo muy difícil para mi…

Aome: esta bien... veo q te molesta, aunque no entiendo bien x q-lo mira-

Inuyasha: ehmm-La mira- x... x...q…-Se sonroja y desvía la vista rápidamente- x nada en especial...

Aome -suspira y mira el cielo-: no importa si no puedes ayudarme...-lo mira- x q siempre estas conmigo y eso hace q no me sienta sola...-le sonríe- creo q le diré todo a Bankotsu...

Inuyasha: todo?

Aome: si... lo q siento x el... se q lo mas probable es q no me corresponda...pero así será mas fácil q lo olvide…

Inuyasha: te deseo suerte...

Aome: gracias...-le sonríe-

Inuyasha: no es nada

Aome-abre la puerta de su casa-: bueno o.o... Nos vemos

Inuyasha: cuídate-Sonríe-

Una semana después...Bankotsu regresa...El joven de cabello negro, va a su casa donde deja sus cosas, luego de bañarse y cambiarse sale a dar una vuelta... Aome acababa de salir de su casa, el día anterior se había comprado los patines q tanto quería así q había salido a dar una vuelta con ellos. Bankotsu caminaba distraído mirando el suelo mientras pensaba... así q no veía por donde iba... vuelve a la realidad cuando choca con alguien...

Bankotsu: ah... disculpe...

Aome-se pone de pie algo mareada-: lo lamento...-lo mira- o.oU Bankotsu...-sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al encontrárselo así de repente-

Bankotsu: Ah... vos sos...-Se queda pensando un momento- Aome... no?

Aome-asiente y sonríe-: veo q volviste de tu viaje

Bankotsu: si

Aome: mmh... sabes...quería hablar con vos... sobre algo...-mira el suelo-

Bankotsu: bueno...-Comienza a caminar- sobre q?

Aome-patinaba a su lado lentamente-: sobre algo q estuve pensando...-lo mira- es q... en este tiempo q te fuiste... estuve pensando mucho... en ti…y me di cuenta... de... de...-vuelve la vista al suelo- de q tu me gustas mucho Bankotsu...

Bankotsu: q te gusto mucho?

Aome asiente ya que no podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta

Bankotsu: mmmh... bueno...-Suspira... luego se detiene frente a ella y le levanta el rostro-

Aome lo mira... estaba sonrojada... y sentía q temblaba... no podía decirle q el no sentía lo mismo mas rápido..?

Bankotsu: xq temblas?-Sonrie levemente-

Aome-mira hacia otro lado-: supongo q... x q estoy nerviosa...

Bankotsu le voltea el rostro hacia ella... luego le da un corto beso en lo labios...Aome le corresponde y luego lo mira, bastante sorprendida pero contenta

Bankotsu: vamos a tomar algo? yo te invito...-Sonríe-

Aome: esta bien...-toma su mano-

Ambos caminan un rato... y llegan al bar de la familia de Sango... una vez allí se sientan y piden algo de beber…

Aome: Bankotsu... quiero saber... q significa... el beso de recién...-lo mira-

Bankotsu: eh?-La mira-

Aome: si... yo también te gusto?

Bankotsu se queda mirándola mientras pensaba... como podría decirle q si, si a penas sabia su nombre... sonríe levemente y asiente...

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y bebe un sorbo de lo q había pedido

Luego de un rato... Inuyasha y Miroku, q habían acordado de hacer algo... entran en el bar para tomar algo y luego ir a dar una vuelta...

Casualmente se sientan cerca de la mesa donde estaban Aome y Bankotsu, al verlos juntos Miroku se sorprende

Inuyasha al ver a su amigo sorprendido, mira en la misma dirección q este...

Miroku: o.oU ellos dos juntos?...

Inuyasha: mmh...-Mira para otro lado-

Miroku: no te preocupes Inuyasha... seguro es una coincidencia, ellos casi no se conocen o.o

En eso, ven a Bankotsu acercarse al oído de la azabachada y susurrarle cosas en este haciéndola reír...

Miroku: mmhh... sisi, una coincidencia…

Inuyasha: mmh... claro...-Suspira molesto... en eso levanta la vista al ver a la mesera- Sango...

Sango: u.u... q van a tomar?

Inuyasha: quiero algo bien fuerte... Sake!

Sango: o.o... No crees q eres demasiado joven para el Sake?

Inuyasha: ¬¬ no te pregunte! traemeeee!-Se levanta-

Sango: q no!-Lo golpea en la cabeza con la bandeja sentándolo de nuevo-

Inuyasha: -.o me dolió!

Miroku: o.oU dejen de hacer tanto ruido...-todos los de las mesas vecinas los miraban-

Sango -mira a las demás personas y ríe-: es q hay q controlar a los niños malcriados no creen?...-Le pellizca las mejillas a Inuyasha- miren q tierno!-Se agacha y lo mira molesta- voy a golpearte...-Hablaba bajo-

Miroku: o.oUU...sango das miedo...

Sango: gracias...

Inuyasha: o.o pensé q ya habían conseguido meseras...

Sango: o.o es por voluntad propia... ahora trabajo fin de semana por medio para ahorrar...-Sonríe- bien me van a decir q van a pedir o no?-mira la mesa en la q estaban Aome y Bankotsu- q hace el en este lugar?...

Miroku: la verdad no tengo idea... ya estaba cuando llegamos...

Sango: mmh...-Suspira-

Inuyasha: no entiendo nada...-o-... bien! quiero un cafe... ya q no puedo tomar Sake...

Sango: cafe?-Pone cara de asco- bien... como digas…-Mira a Miroku- vos?

Miroku: emhh o.o...Algo rico...

Sango: o.o mmh... ya se...-Se levanta- bien enseguida vuelvo...

Miroku- asiente y la mira alejarse, luego vuelve la vista a su amigo-: si tanto te molesta deberías hablar con Aome...

Inuyasha: a ella le gusta Bankotsu...-Suspira-

Miroku: sabes como es Bankotsu... no estará mucho tiempo con ella...

Inuyasha asiente y mira a Aome quien conversaba con Bankotsu alegremente, un rato después este le dice q debe irse, ella se queda un rato más, y al ver a Miroku e Inuyasha se acerca. Inuyasha la mira en silencio... luego suspira y mira a la gente q entraba y salía del bar...

Aome: o.oU hola...como están?

Inuyasha: mmmh... bien...

Aome: les molesta si me siento con ustedes? o.o

Inuyasha: no...-Mira para otro lado-

Aome: gracias -se sienta con una sonrisa-

Miroku: mmhh o.oU... yo enseguida regreso...-se pone de pie y va a la cocina, quería dejarlos solos... tenia esperanzas de q Inuyasha le dijera algo-

Inuyasha: por lo q veo estas feliz...

Aome: si... la verdad es q si

Inuyasha: se lo dijiste...

Aome: si... no se muy bien como quedaron las cosas... pero me dijo q le gustaba... y bueno, después no volvimos a hablar de eso...-lo mira-

Inuyasha: ah... te felicito...-Suspira... se sentía muy enojado... apuñalado por la espalda y no sabia xq... si no era nada de Aome-

Aome: gracias... pero o.o... a vos q te pasa?..Tuviste algún problema? te ves triste...

Inuyasha la mira de reojo luego suspira y mira a la gente q iba de un lado a otro.

Aome: o.oU...estas enfadado conmigo...?

Inuyasha: mmh... no...

Aome: mh...si...-suspira-

Inuyasha: queres saber q me pasa?...-La mira... luego toma aire molesto...- me pasa q yo... q yo estoy enamorado de vos y me molesta verte con ese sujeto q ni te conoce y sabiendo como es va a estar un par de días con vos y luego se va a desaparecer...-Se levanta-

Aome: e-espera...Inuyasha…-le toma la mano para q no se fuera-

Inuyasha -la mira en silencio... luego suspira y mira para otro lado-: q pasa?

Aome: no te vayas... yo... no se...-mira el suelo y comienza a llorar en silencio, no entendía q le pasaba, pero estaba angustiada y eso era lo único q podía hacer-

Inuyasha se sienta y la mira... luego le acaricia la cabeza... odiaba ver a una mujer llorar... se sentía una basura, el la había hecho llorar...

Aome: perdóname...-se seca los ojos con las manos-

Inuyasha: perdóname vos a mi... no quería hacerte llorar...

Aome: no, no es tu culpa... soy una tonta...-suspira intentando calmarse-

Inuyasha: no te preocupes...-Suspira- supongo q sabes lo q haces al salir con el...

Aome: en realidad no se porque me gusta... tal vez tengas razón, yo casi no lo conozco...

Inuyasha: bien... de todos modos suerte...-mira para otro lado y bosteza-

Aome: Inuyasha... por favor deja de tratarme así... no sabes lo mal q me haces sentir...

Inuyasha: perdón...

Aome niega con la cabeza y mira el suelo

Inuyasha: a mi no me gusta q las cosas resultaran así... pero tenia q decirlo de una buena vez...

Aome-asiente-: sabes... es la primera vez q me dicen algo así...

Inuyasha: la primera vez?

Aome lo mira y asiente sonriéndole levemente

Inuyasha: ahmm no va a ser la última...-Mira para otro lado avergonzado-

Aome-pone una mano en el rostro de Inuyasha girándolo para q la mirara-: sos muy dulce... gracias...

Inuyasha la mira y se sonroja... luego desvía la mirada fingiendo dureza... Aome lo mira unos instantes...luego casi inconscientemente se acerca mas a el y lo besa. Inuyasha se sorprende por la reacción de la joven... pero luego la toma del rostro con una mano profundizando el beso, mientras q posaba la otra mano en la cintura de la chica... Un poco después se separan, ella lo mira sonrojada sin comprender la reacción que acababa de tener... Inuyasha la mira luego separa sus manos de ella y mira el techo sonrojado... Aome no entendía lo q pasaba... ese había sido un beso muy diferente al que le había dado Bankotsu...y además, sus sentimientos en cada momento también habían sido diferentes... el problema era entender el significado de los mismos...o era q no quería aceptar q en realidad no quería a el hermano de Miroku...?

Inuyasha: mmmh...-Suspira-

Al ver q el no decía nada ella mira el suelo avergonzada...se preguntaba q estaría pasando x su cabeza...

Inuyasha: gracias...-Mira para otro lado-

Aome-lo mira-: no... no me lo agradezcas...-suspira- se q es algo tonto lo q voy a decirte... pero nunca nadie me había besado de ese modo Inuyasha... se sintió...muy bien...-le sonríe y toma sus manos-

Inuyasha-La mira-: se sintió bien?-Sacude la cabeza... es cierto... el también se había sentido bien... y quería sentirse así de nuevo... se queda viéndola perdido... luego tira un poco de las manos de la joven acercándola a el hasta besarla de nuevo. Ella le corresponde y pasa sus manos por detrás de el cuello de el.

La gente comenzaba a mirarlos... las chicas y las niñas suspiraban enternecidas mientras q los jóvenes miraban para otro lado fastidiados y los chiquillos ponían cara de asco

Cuando se separan ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos y vuelve a tomarle las manos mientras se ponía de pie

Inuyasha: q... q pasa?-Se pone de pie tmb-

Aome: podemos salir…?

Inuyasha asiente y la sigue

Aome-toma su mochila y sale al exterior del local junto con Inuyasha-: hacia demasiado calor allí dentro...-lo mira y sonríe-

Inuyasha asiente... luego mete las manos en los bolsillos...

Aome se queda callada intentando ordenar sus sentimientos... había momentos en q le parecía obvio lo q debía hacer...mientras q en otros se sentía confundida... pero como podía ser tan difícil tomar una decisión después de lo q acababa de pasar?...ella también quería a Inuyasha...Él por su parte miraba a la gente q pasaba por la calle mientras pensaba...

Aome: Inuyasha...-lo mira- mmh... te gustaría... quedarte conmigo?

Inuyasha: quedarme con vos?

Aome-asiente y mira el suelo avergonzada-: es q... vos también me gustas...

Inuyasha -le toma el rostro y lo levanta-: en serio?

Aome: si…

Inuyasha: esta bien...-Sonríe-

Aome lo abraza sintiendo como desbordaba de alegría.

Inuyasha la toma de la cintura y camina mirando al frente...

Aome-sonríe y lo mira-: no es muy extraño todo esto?... hace un rato hubiera sido lo ultimo q pasaría x mi cabeza...

Inuyasha: me alegra de q haya pasado esto...

Aome: a mi también...-se apoya en su hombro-

Inuyasha: y ahora... q vas a hacer con Bankotsu?

Aome: mmh... en realidad no estoy saliendo con el... esperare a ver q pasa, y si viene a decirme algo le explicare...

Inuyasha-asiente y la mira-: creciste?-Baja la vista y se topa con los patines-

Aome: jajaja sabes patinar?

Inuyasha: solo se andar... hacer piruetas y todo eso ehmmm no... soy joven para morir...

Aome-sonríe-: así q podríamos ir a patinar algún dia o.o

Inuyasha: esta bien...-le sonríe-

Aome: o.oU hoy no ibas a cenar a casa de Miroku?

Inuyasha: q?-La mira sin entender-

Aome: jaja me dijo Sango q esta noche irías a la casa de Miroku a cenar

Inuyasha: o.o ahh... si... voy a ir a quedarme en su casa hoy...

Aome: esta bien...-se toma de su brazo-

Inuyasha: y vos q vas a hacer?

Aome: mmhh... la verdad ni idea o.o...regresar a mi casa supongo

Inuyasha: te acompaño...-Le sonríe-

Aome-asiente...un rato después llegan a la casa de ella, se separa un poco de el y le toma las manos-: mmhh Inuyasha... entonces... puedo decir q sos mi novio?-se sonroja-

Inuyasha: si yo puedo decir q sos mi novia, supongo q no hay problema...-La besa-

Aome-le corresponde y luego sonríe-: vendrás a verme mañana?

Inuyasha: claro...-Le sonríe- nos vemos mañana entonces...

Aome: si, q te diviertas en casa de Miroku

Inuyasha: gracias -La besa en la mejilla- cuídate -le sonríe... luego se gira sobre sus talones para irse-

Aome: hasta mañana...-lo mira alejarse y luego entra en su casa-

Inuyasha camina de regreso al bar donde se encuentra a Miroku y Sango q lo miraban suspicaces desde la mesa donde estaban... el joven de la coleta sentado mientras q la castaña estaba de pie junto a la mesa...

Miroku: yo tenia razón!...

Inuyasha: q?-Camina hacia ellos y se sienta-

Sango: o.o no creí q harías eso...

Inuyasha: q!...

Sango: o.o lo sabemos todo... tenemos contacto en eso pasa Kohaku por detrás de Sango

Kohaku: o.o te espiaron desde la cocina...-se rie y luego se va corriendo ya q Sango amenizaba con matarlo-

Miroku: o.oU y vaya espectáculo...

Inuyasha: o.o ah... me espiaron... O.ó q!

Miroku: jajaja tenía razón! Debías decírselo…

Inuyasha: -o- pero esa no es razón para espiarme...

Sango: q tierno...-mira el techo con tono soñador, al ori que uno de los clientes la llama se aleja rápidamente hacia allí-

Inuyasha: o.oU...como te decía... no da motivo para q me espíen...

Miroku: deja de quejarte! deberías estar feliz

Inuyasha: o.ó me enoje xq me espiaste! Ni vos ni Sango tienen justificación...-En eso siente un escalofrío en la espalda-

Sango: decías...?-Voz de ultratumba- Aome es mi amiga desde muy chica... tengo q asegurarme de q sea feliz... algún problema...?

Inuyasha: o.oUU N-NOOO!

Sango: bien!...

Miroku: o.oUU sango deja de asustarlo asi...

Sango: o.o es divertido...

Inuyasha: u.ú loca...

Sango: ¬¬ q dijiste?

Inuyasha: o.ó q sos una loca...

Sango: u.ú...-Lo golpea en la cabeza-

Miroku -se rie-: bien, vamos Inuyasha? es tarde

Inuyasha: bien...-Se levanta y estira los brazos- hasta luego, loca...  
Sango: u.ú mmmh!-Lo golpea de nuevo en la cabeza-

Miroku: jaja nos vemos sango-también se levanta-

Sango: cuídense-sonríe-

Ambos salen y van hasta la casa de Miroku...Al llegar al comedor Bankotsu y Kikyo los esperaban para cenar

Bankotsu: buenas noches...

Miroku lo ignora y se sienta. Inuyasha lo imita...

Kikyo-suspira-: ustedes dos deberían reconciliarse de una vez...

Bankotsu: es cierto... yo ahora salgo con Aome...-comienza a comer-

Miroku: mmhh...-comienza a cenar-

Kikyo: además, hoy recibí un llamado de papa... dijo q vendría para su cumpleaños-mira a sus hermanos- como ambos cumplan 18, deberán presentarle a sus prometidas...

Bankotsu: prometidas?

Kikyo: prometidas, novias, lo q sea... supongo q ya esta pensando en q se casen

Inuyasha se atraganta al escuchar todo eso... se golpea en el pecho intentando respirar de nuevo...

Miroku: o.oU...-le pasa un vaso de agua a su amigo-

Inuyasha: gracias...-Toma un poco de agua-

Kikyo: todo eso sera en solo 3 días…deberían prepararse, saben q si a papa no le gusta quien le presenten, se encargara de buscar otra candidata rápidamente

Bankotsu: aja...-Bosteza-

Miroku suspira y termina de comer. Cuando todos terminan de cenar, cada uno se va a dormir... Inuyasha y Miroku se quedan conversando en la habitación de este largo rato...

Miroku: mmhh... me pregunto como le dire a Sango todo eso de mi padre...

Inuyasha: "Sango... mi padre viene en unos días... y quiere conocer a mi prometida, o novia" o.o...

Miroku: -o- no es tan simple... no conoces a mi padre... es como mi hermana pero 10 veces peor...

Inuyasha: o.oU... Sango esta loca... va a caerles bien rápido

Miroku: mmhh no se...-suspira- ...pero voy a morirme de risa cuando Bankotsu no sepa q hacer…

Inuyasha: o.o q cruel... le van a buscar una prometida... no dijo eso tu hermana?

Miroku: o.o si... es un tonto...

Inuyasha: o.o y bueno...-Suspira-

Los dos se duermen tranquilos, aunque la fecha especial se aproximaba y muchas cosas sufrirían modificaciones cuando aquel momento importante llegara irrumpiendo en la vida de Miroku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: hola gente! Como estan? Primero que nada gracias por los reviews que dejaron: VeRiTa, AT2oo5, MiDoRi, Nekita-chan, SAnGO25… muchas gracias! Con respecto a lo que dice Midori de las desigualdades económicas justamente retomamos el tema en el siguiente cap… y en este no se si habrían notado el pequeño anticipo, el tema de la madre de Miroku… espero les guste! Y 6 reviews no son muchos pero me dan ánimos para seguir, gracias! Hasta el próximo viernes. Ja ne!


	11. ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar conmigo?

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 11**

¿Hasta cuando vas a estar conmigo?

Al día Siguiente... Bankotsu camina buscando a Aome, no tenia idea de donde vivía y la necesitaba con urgencia... al verla salir de un negocio corre para alcanzarla...

Aome: o.oU buenos días...

Bankotsu: como estas?

Aome: muy bien

Bankotsu: me alegro...-Sonríe- Aome... pensaba presentarte a mis padres como mi prometida...

Aome: q? o.o... Pero si nosotros no estamos saliendo

Bankotsu: ehmm si...

Aome: no... Para nada...

Bankotsu: pero y lo de ayer...

Aome: lo de ayer quedo en el pasado... se me hace tarde o.o... Nos vemos en otro momento-se va-

Bankotsu se queda boquiabierto mirándola irse... una chica lo estaba rechazando... a EL?...suspira y vuelve a su casa resignado... tendría q aceptar cualquier chica q ofrecieran su padres.

Sin mas llega el día del cumpleaños de de Miroku y Bankotsu... el primero ya había hablado con Sango sin darle demasiados detalles, solo le había dicho q le presentaría a su padre...

La castaña cae en la casa de la familia al mismo tiempo q Inuyasha con Aome... al ver la indecisión de la chica a la hora de tocar el timbre... Inuyasha lo hace por ella...

Miroku-sale rápidamente-: o.oU mmhh... hay un cambio de planes...mi padre quiere hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche... y allí pretende quiere q se realicen las presentaciones...

Sango: una fiesta?-Suspira-

Inuyasha: o.o y como tenemos q venir?-cierra los ojos intentando no imaginárselo-

Miroku: -o- como crees?... no se en q piensa mi padre

Inuyasha: -o- tengo q usar esmoquin?

Miroku: claro

Aome: q lindo! Seguro te veras muy tierno!

Sango-Se lo imagina y comienza a reír- un mono con esmoquin! JAJAJAAJAJA!

Inuyasha: como me dijiste?

Sango: voy a llamar a la perrera si te pones así...

Aome: ya dejen de pelear...

Miroku: Sango, deberías ir a comprarte algo de ropa... discúlpame, pero no puedo acompañarte...

Sango: eh?-Lo mira- deja de preocuparte... queres?... ah si!-saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra y se la da a Miroku.

Mirokuq es esto?

Sango: tu regalo de cumpleaños...

Miroku: no no, no quiero nada -se la devuelve-

Sango: te lo estoy regalando yo... lo aceptas o te muerdo...

Miroku: te dije q no gastaras en ningún regalo... no voy a aceptarlo

Sango: xq?... yo quería hacerte este regalo...-Suspira-

Miroku: o.o... bien bien... nunca haces nada de lo q te digo...-toma la cajita y la abre-

Dentro de la caja había una medalla de plata en la cual estaba grabado el nombre del joven y en el reverso había una pequeña inscripción q decía "Te amo ahora y para siempre. Sango".

Miroku-se queda viendo el regalo detenidamente un buen rato...luego vuelve la vista a Sango y le sonríe-: es muy lindo... gracias

Sango: no sabia q regalarte...-Se rasca la cabeza mirando el suelo avergonzada- y mi papa decía "regalale un reloj! o.ó" y Kohaku gritaba "NOOO! regalale una navaja!" yo me canse…cuando miraba q regalarte vi la medalla sin grabar y me gusto

Inuyasha: o.o interesante historia... te felicito por tu creatividad...-aplaude-

Sango: u.ú...-Lo golpea en la cabeza-

Miroku: jajaja me gusta mucho sango -la besa suavemente y luego guarda la cajita en su bolsillo- bueno... tengo q irme… los espero acá a las 8 en punto

Sango: si! o.o suerte

Inuyasha: o.o eso mismo... suerte

Miroku: gracias...hasta luego-entra-

Sango -suspira y mira a Aome y a Inuyasha-: bien... supongo q yo también me voy...-Sonríe y comienza a caminar-

Aome: o.oU sango! ya sabes q vas a ponerte?

Sango-Se detiene y la mira-: no... No tengo idea...

Aome: mmhh… yo puedo usar un vestido q use para el casamiento de mi prima... o.o no hay nada elegante entre la ropa q Miroku te regalo?

Sango -niega con la cabeza... luego suspira mirando el suelo mientras pensaba... entonces se sobresalta-: ya se!... nos vemos luego!-Se va corriendo-

Inuyasha: enloqueció... o.o del todo...

Así transcurre el día... todos se juntan de nuevo a las 8 en la puerta de la casa de Miroku... estas estaban abiertas, y por allí entraba toda clase de gente importante...

Sango: mmmh… me siento una hormiga...-Suspira-

Inuyasha: o.o ya deja de quejarte...-Pone su brazo para q Aome lo tome-

Aome lo toma a la vez q sonreía, llevaba un vestido largo color azulado, tenia tiras de seda que lo adornaban y algunos brillos en la parte del ruedo que era desnivelado. Sango los mira y sonríe contenta de verlos juntos... La castaña llevaba un vestido amarillo crema largo hasta la rodilla q terminaba en un corte de picos... se sujetaba de los hombros y una flor de loto lo decoraba del lado derecho... llevaba el cabello suelto...

Inuyasha: bien! entremos...-comienza a caminar. El joven de largo cabello llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro... muy elegante para su gusto-

Aome no podía evitar reírse un poco cada vez q lo veía... no le quedaba mal, pero no era su estilo...

Sango -caminaba junto a su amiga-: yo sigo pensando q parece un mono bien vestido...-se ríe y mira a Inuyasha- te ves bien Inuyasha... o.ó y no niegues q te trato bien!

Inuyasha: si... gracias... ustedes también se ven bien... o.ó pero Aome mas...

Aome se ríe y busca a Miroku con la mirada... finalmente lo encuentra de pie junto a una de las fuentes q esa noche estaba encendida, conversando con un grupo de chicas.

Sango: q raro...-Rueda los ojos y suspira-

Aome: o.ó anda! no te quedes acá!

Sango: o.o... quieren quedarse solos picarones? mmmh

Aome: o.o…tonta...

Sango: me hace mal tanto tiempo con Miroku... lo se… o.o tratare de q no me contagie –Sonríe al ver la cara de Inuyasha y Aome suspira- bien, bien! ahí voy...-Se va-

Miroku conversaba entretenido con el grupo x lo q no nota q sango se acercaba, ella se para detrás de el y le tapa los ojos...

Miroku-pone sus manos sobre las de ella- emh...?

Sango: u.u... No te golpeo por q es tu cumpleaños... y xq estoy de buen humor... sino... ya estarías en el hospital...-Lo suelta y lleva las manos a la espalda-

Miroku-se voltea-: hola Sango...

Sango: "Hola Sango..." solo eso?-Suspira- como estas?

Miroku: jaja muy bien vos?...-la mira mejor- o.o estas muy linda...

Sango -se sonroja-: estoy... estoy bien... gracias...

Miroku: nerviosa?

Sango: y-yo? no! Para nada, xq debería estarlo?...

Miroku: x q es un día importante...

Sango: no estoy nerviosa... son patrañas...

Miroku: jajaja mejor así... x q yo si estoy nervioso…

Sango: o.o calma, calma...-Sonríe luego mira a una de las chicas q se acerca a ellos-

Ch1: Miroku... es tu prima?

Miroku -sonríe-: si... No somos igualitos?

Ch1: ehmm…

Sango: u.ú... mmmh... Miroku!-Le tira de las mejillas-

Miroku-se rie-: bueno bueno, no es mi prima...

Ch1: cuñada?... hermana q vivía en otro país?...

Miroku: es... mi tía...

Sango: o.ó no digas vieja!-Le tira de la oreja-

Miroku: jajaj deja de maltratarme...

Sango: es vos sos malo conmigo...

Ch1: que sos de Miroku!

Sango: q te lo diga el...-Lo señala-

Ch1: Miroku... q sos de ESTA!...

Miroku: emmhh o.oUU... emhh...

Sango-Suspira-: bien! te deseo suerte...-Pone una mano en el hombro del ojiazul comenzando a molestarse-

Miroku: jaja es mi novia...-toma la mano de sango-

Ch1: tu... tu novia! –pone cara triste-

Miroku: si...

Ch1: NOOO!...-Se va con su grupo de amigas gritando q tenia novia-

Miroku la mira algo sorprendido

Sango: no me imaginaba eso...

Miroku: jaja yo tampoco... es q en este lugar o.oU... están la mayoría de las chicas con las q estuve alguna vez...ahora q lo pienso fueron muchas...

Sango-Se ríe-: o.o entonces yo creo q me voy... no quiero resultar herida...-le sonríe-seguís nervioso?

Miroku: mmhh creo q un poco menos q antes

Sango: tranquilo...

Miroku: mmh...podes prometerme q pase lo q pase no vas a enojarte?

Sango: mmh...-Suspira- bien...

Miroku: gracias... eso me deja mas tranquilo

Sango: xq?

Miroku: x q...si

Sango: contame...

Miroku: no es por nada en especial...

Sango: claro...-se acomoda el cabello de un lado... luego mira a la gente-

Miroku la toma de la cintura y luego apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Sango lo mira un poco sin entender el xq de su actitud... luego sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza...

Miroku: mmh... crees q va a salir todo bien?

Sango -asiente-: tenete mas confianza...

Miroku: es q no es solo cuestión de confianza...

Sango: ya se...-Suspira y le acaricia la cabeza- tranquilo...

Miroku asiente, Sango sonríe, luego apoya su cabeza sobre la de de él quien se sobresalta al ver q su hermana se acercaba...

Al sentir el sobresalto por parte del ojiazul, Sango lo mira, luego mira en la misma dirección q este y suspira soltándolo al ver q era Kikyo.

Kikyo: mmhh Miroku, papa te espera adentro...

Sango la mira... luego voltea y mira a Miroku

Miroku: bien...vamos

Sango: entonces... supongo q yo te veo luego...-Sonríe-

Miroku: o.o no...vos también veni

Sango: pero… tu papa te llamo a vos...-Suspira- bien...

Miroku: de seguro me llamo para conocerte...vamos...

Sango camina detrás de Miroku nerviosa... de repente se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago...Miroku la mira de reojo y suspira. Ambos entran en la casa luego de recorrer el extenso patio... Sango toma la mano de Miroku sin poder más de los nervios...Kikyo se queda en el patio y ellos se quedan frente a la puerta de entrada al comedor dudando si entrar...

Miroku-mira a Sango-: estas bien...?

Sango: si... vos?

Miroku: emhh… no se

Sango: vamos...

Miroku asiente y abre lentamente...Sango toma aire pero el nudo en su pecho le impedía el paso de este...Entran y caminan hasta el sillón en el q había sentado un hombre mas joven de lo q Sango imaginaba... tenia el cabello negro muy oscuro, ojos profundos y era bastante alto, mira a ambos sin decir palabra esperando a q alguno hablase.

Sango -lo mira, luego toma aire y hace una reverencia-: mu...mucho gusto...

PM: lo mismo digo

Miroku: bueno...ella es Sango...

Sango se endereza y lo mira, luego sonríe levemente.

PM: eso es algo bastante obvio...-suspira- aunque no es como imaginaba...-toma unos papeles q estaban sobre la mesa y los mira-

Sango mira extrañada al padre de Miroku... acaso ser así era de familia?... suspira y junta sus manos en la espalda mientras pensaba...

PM: aunque es verdad q las apariencias engañan...-vuelve de nuevo la vista a ellos-

Sango: Disculpe...?

PM: voy a hacerte unas preguntas para corroborar unos datos, y completar otros

Sango: bien...-Suspira sin entender mucho el motivo de todo eso- le molesta si me siento...?-Señala el sillón frente a el-

El hombre niega con la cabeza y vuelve la vista a sus papeles. Sango se sienta en el sillón y lleva las manos a su falda mirando al hombre pensativa... luego mira a Miroku y sonríe...

PM: bien... se q vives con tu padre y tu hermano...-la mira- q ocurrió con tu madre?

Sango: Murió señor...-Suspira- mi mama murió en un accidente... x cuidarme a mi...-Sentía como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos... los cierra con fuerza y luego mira al padre de Miroku-

PM-anota algo y luego vuelve a mirarla-: y q hace tu padre?

Sango: es el dueño de un bar...

PM: hace cuanto tiempo?

Sango: desde hace 9 años...-Suspira- puedo saber para q es esto?...

PM: no -anota y luego vuelve a mirarla- piensas seguir en la universidad?

Sango: si...

PM: q estudiaras?

Sango: Psicología...

PM: hace cuanto sales con Miroku?

Sango: hace cuanto?-Mira a su pareja intentando recordar hace una pequeña cuenta mentalmente y luego mira al padre de Miroku-: mmh... 2 meses...

PM: y como se conocieron?

Sango: en... un boliche...-cierra los ojos sintiendo q no debería haber dicho eso-

El padre Miroku suspira y anota, luego de varias preguntas mas les dicen q podían irse. Sango suspira y se levanta... luego sale mirando el suelo... comenzaba a sentir el pecho oprimido... esas preguntas le parecían sin sentido... y el q le hicieran recordar a su madre la angustiaba... cierra los ojos intentando retener las imágenes del día de la muerte de su madre que cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes en su cabeza...

Miroku-le toma las manos, la miraba preocupado-: sango, te sientes bien?

Sango: eh?-Lo mira- si... estoy bien... eso... estuvo horrible no? no sirvo para nada...

Miroku: no digas eso...-le acaricia el rostro- segura q estas bien?

Sango: pensaba en mi mama...-Sonríe levemente- pero estoy bien... solo... cuando pregunto por mi mama... me hizo acordar de ella... hace mucho q no pensaba en mi mama...-Suspira-

Miroku: tienes suerte en poder recordarla...veni, vamos a sentarnos...-camina con ella y se sienta en un banco lejos de la fiesta-

Sango -miraba el pasto... luego suspira y lo mira-: tenes idea de xq me pregunto eso?...

Miroku: la verdad q no...Tal vez esperaba encontrar otro tipo de respuesta

Sango: perdón...-Suspira y vuelve la vista al suelo-

Miroku: no no... Estuviste bien

Sango: quizás tu papa piensa q soy cualquiera...

Miroku: te importa mucho lo q piense el?

Sango: no... Pero quizás no te dejen estar conmigo...

Miroku: a mi no me importa lo q me diga...

Sango: a tu papa y tu hermana les importa mucho el nivel económico de las personas no?-se apoya en su hombro-

Miroku: si...

Sango: me alegra q no seas así...

Miroku: si fuera así nosotros no podríamos estar juntos-la mira y sonríe-

Sango asiente, luego le sonríe y se acerca un poco mas a el hasta besarlo.

Miroku-le corresponde y luego la mira-: Sango... también quería decirte q si me queres preguntar algo... no se, lo q sea, podes hacerlo...después de lo q acabas de pasar...

Sango: si... Miroku...-hace una pausa- vas a estar siempre conmigo?

Miroku-sonríe entre aliviado y conmovido por la pregunta de la castaña-: todo el tiempo q me sea posible

Sango: que queres decir con eso?

Miroku: no crees q "siempre" es demasiado tiempo?

Sango: mmmh... no o.o... Creo q no alcanza...

Miroku se ríe y luego vuelve a besarla

Sango -le corresponde-: lo q quiero saber es xq me pregunto todo eso...-Suspira-

Miroku: te lo pregunto para saber quien sos...

Sango: parecía la policía...

Miroku: jaja es verdad...

Sango: Miroku... vas a entrar en la universidad?

Miroku: mmhh eso es algo q estoy pensando... quiero ir, pero en Alemania, siempre pensé en estudiar allí…

Sango: Ale...ma...nia...

Miroku: si...

Sango -lo mira-: y q carrera pensas seguir?

Miroku: medicina

Sango: Medicina...vas a ser un medico...-mira al frente- si no mal recuerdo medicina son... mmh... 6 años...-Suspira... q? 6 años... lo mira y lo abraza mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos-

Miroku: 6 años mas la especialización q son otros 3...quiero hacer cirugía...

Sango: 9 años?

Miroku asiente

Sango: y vas a llamarme? Escribirme?...

Miroku: aun no es seguro q vaya...

Sango: solo quiero asegurarme en caso de q si vayas...-se apoya en su pecho y cierra los ojos-

Miroku: no te preocupes x eso ahora...-acaricia suavemente la cabeza de la chica, luego mira en dirección a la fiesta donde ya habían puesto música-

Sango tararea la canción q se escuchaba en la fiesta...

Miroku: volvemos allá?-la mira-

Sango: bueno...-Se levanta-

Miroku: si te sentís mal avísame si?

Sango: si

Miroku: bien...-le toma la mano y regresa con ella a la fiesta, allí la mayoría de las parejas bailaban-

Sango miraba a las parejas bailar luego sonríe al ver a Inuyasha y Aome bailar juntos, Miroku miraba a la gente mientras pensaba

Sango: q pasa?-Lo mira-

Miroku: mh? nada...

Sango: bueno…

Miroku: queres bailar? o.o

Sango: ehmm?-Lo mira-

Miroku: nada nada

Sango: bailar?

Mayu-aparece de la nada-: si! Miroku, quieres bailar?

Miroku: o.oU Mayu? q haces aquí?

Mayu: o.ó no faltaría a un cumpleaños tan importante...

Sango suspira y mira las parejas bailar

Mayu: ahh! si, Sango, el padre de Miroku te espera en el linving, quiere decirte algo, anda tranquila q yo cuidare de Miroku

Miroku: o.o...q querrá ahora...?

Sango -se levanta y suspira-: q se diviertan...-camina en dirección al living-

Mayu toma a Miroku de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile

Sango piensa: mmmh... que querrá de mi?-Suspira... luego entra-

El hombre la esperaba sentado en el mismo sitio q antes

Sango: permiso...-Cierra la puerta-

PM: bien, siéntate

Sango se sienta y mira sus manos nerviosa...

PM: bueno, como es bastante obvio, no estas en condiciones de entrar a mi familia...-suspira- como se q no querrás dejar a mi hijo sin motivo quiero ofrecerte una interesante suma de dinero a cambio de q te apartes de el y los demás miembros de esta familia-toma una maleta negra y la deja sobre la mesa-

Sango: deje de insultarme...-Se levanta- esto es un insulto...

PM: no aceptaras la propuesta?

Sango: no...-se cruza de brazos- no soy así... yo quiero demasiado a Miroku como para aceptar algo así... además... insulta a mi familia... no fui educada para ser como usted piensa...-Lo mira- Dijo "las apariencias engañan" bien... es cierto... x lo q veo cree q estoy tan mal como para aceptar algo así... pero no...-Suspira- q lastima q una persona de "su categoría" ande insultando de este modo..

PM-suspira-: veo q no entendiste…bien, solo quería hacer las cosas de buena manera

Sango-Piensa: hipócrita u.ú...-: haga lo que quiera... pero yo no voy a separarme de Miroku x nada...

PM: puedo asegurarte q no entraras en mi familia

Sango: bien... como quiera...-abre la puerta- puedo irme o piensa seguir insultándome?...

El hombre se queda en silencio

Sango: se ve q no conoce lo q significa querer a alguien de verdad...-suspira y se seca los ojos, ya q había comenzado a llorar-

El hombre sin decir más, sale. Sango lo mira irse... luego suspira y camina al baño donde se encierra, se sienta en el borde de la bañera y se pone a llorar en silencio... q no podía ser peor?... Suspira y mira el suelo...

En eso escucha murmullos del lado de afuera del baño, este estaba junto al jardín y al parecer había dos personas allí hablando en voz baja. Sango se seca las lágrimas y se acerca para escuchar mejor...

Mayu: Miroku... no entiendo... x q estas con ella...?

Sango: Miroku...-Suspira y se sienta como estaba. Continúan escuchándose susurros hasta q repentinamente todo queda en silencio. Sango se queda mirando el suelo mientras sollozaba... todo le dolía... se levanta y se mira en el espejo... el maquillaje se le había corrido, suspira y luego de lavarse la cara se seca y limpia con papel higiénico... al rato sale... Al salir de la casa se encuentra con Miroku y Mayu q regresaban a la fiesta. Sango los mira y suspira, quizás era mejor así...

Miroku: o.oU sango?...estas pálida...te sentís bien?

Sango asiente y mira el suelo.

Mayu mira a ambos...luego le susurra algo a Miroku y se va

Miroku-toma las manos de la castaña-: no… no estas bien... q paso?

Sango: Miroku... xq estas conmigo?...

Miroku: q? ... x q me preguntas eso ahora?

Sango: xq estas conmigo?-aprieta los ojos reteniendo las lagrimas q se acumulaban nuevamente en sus ojos-

Miroku: x q te quiero...

Sango sonríe levemente y luego se apoya en su pecho.

Miroku: q pasa?...me estas asustando…

Sango: yo también te quiero...-Se pone a llorar-

Miroku: espera… no llores... -la abraza-

Sango toma aire y le cuenta la razón x la q la llamo su padre... y lo q dijo... en conclusión, le cuenta todo hasta q se encerró en el baño...

Miroku suspira sin saber q decirle... en parte sentía q era su culpa...debería haber ido con ella...

Sango: mejor me voy a mi casa...-Suspira-

Miroku: no, quiero q te quedes... se q esta noche fue un desastre, q debes estar cansada...pero queda un rato mas conmigo si?

Sango -asiente-: perdoname x todo...

Miroku: no tenes q pedirme perdón x nada...al contrario, yo tengo q disculparme x el comportamiento de mi familia…

Sango: no te preocupes...

Miroku-se sienta y hace q ella se siente entre sus piernas-: tranquila si?... mientras quieras estar conmigo no vamos a separarnos...

Sango: supongo...-Suspira y mira el suelo-

Miroku: te lo prometo...ya no llores si?-la abraza un poco mas fuerte-

Sango asiente... intenta calmarse, pero no podía... las lagrimas no dejaban de caer...

Miroku: mmh... a ver... sabes q quiero como regalo de cumpleaños?... q me cantes una canción...

Sango -se acomoda en su pecho mientras pensaba... luego toma aire y comienza a cantar-:

_Una vez más casi continuamente,_

_Vuelve a caer, y volverá a equivocarse_

_Mucho más fuerte si cabe.  
_

Miroku la escuchaba atentamente...

Sango-lo sostiene con fuerza y cierra los ojos-:

_La vida es un hilo en equilibrio,_

_Que al separar dos puntos equidistantes_

_Puede acercarles._

_Y cada día juntos, haciendo sólo un metro más,_

_se necesita todo, todo lo bueno y lo malo que tengas en tí._

_Aunque después te baste una sonrisa,_

_para fundir todo un invierno de hielo,_

_para empezar desde cero._

_Porque no hay un límite para nadie,_

_que dentro de él tenga valores eternos,_

_no hay más misterio._

_No somos..._

_ángeles, no nos caímos del cielo,_

_la gente que busca el amor verdadero,_

_gente que quiere un mundo sincero,_

_la gente corriente de cualquier ciudad._

_Prueba y verás que siempre hay algo nuevo_

_dentro de tí para empezar otro vuelo_

_directo al cielo._

_No somos..._

_ángeles, no nos caímos del cielo,_

_la gente que busca el amor verdadero,_

_gente que quiere un mundo sincero,_

_la gente que unida lo cambiará._

_Gente que quiere un mundo sincero,_

_la gente que unida lo cambiará._

La castaña se queda callada y se endereza limpiándose los ojos

Miroku: es tranquilizante escucharte cantar...-la mira- ya estas mejor?

Sango: un poco...-Se tapa la boca al sentir q el llorar tanto le ocasionaba hipo-

Miroku le sonríe y la besa en la frente

Sango: gracias...-Se apoya de nuevo en su pecho-

Miroku: solo intento arreglar un poco todo el desastre q ocurrió hoy, q en parte fue x mi culpa...

Sango: lo q pasa... es q tu papa no sabe q es querer a alguien...-Se levanta-

Miroku asiente y la mira

Sango bosteza... luego se friega los ojos...

Miroku: será mejor q duermas... queres quedarte hoy?

Sango: x... como están las cosas...-suspira- creo q no es conveniente...

Miroku: mmh...

Sango: no queres venir conmigo?-le toma la mano-

Miroku: o.o a donde?

Sango: a mi casa...-le sonríe levemente-

Miroku: no quiero molestar en tu casa...

Sango: no molestas...

Miroku: mmhh no, mejor no...-suspira- quieres q te lleve?

Sango asiente

Miroku: bien, iré a buscar la moto...-va al garage de donde saca la moto que lleva a la calle y enciende

Sango va con Inuyasha y Aome y se despide explicándoles la situación... luego suspira y sale...

Miroku-espera q Sango suba y luego comienza a ir hacia su casa-: supongo q las cosas no pudieron salir peor...

Sango -asiente-: pero no se puede hacer mucho q digamos...-Suspira- no podes quedarte conmigo hoy?

Miroku: me gustaría… pero si te quedaras en mi casa…

Sango: es q... quedarme en el mismo lugar en el q están 2 personas q parecen odiarme...

Miroku: solo te quedaras a dormir, estaremos en mi habitación...

Sango: puedo buscar algo para cambiarme en mi casa?...

Miroku asiente y llega hasta la casa de Sango

Sango -baja de la moto y abre-: queres pasar?

Miroku: esta bien -amarra la moto y entra también-

Una vez q entran, Sango cierra... luego le sirve un poco de te a Miroku... después de eso va a su cuarto a cambiarse...Miroku bebe el te mientras miraba las fotografías de las paredes. En la mayoría estaba toda la familia de Sango... los 4... su padre, Kohaku de bebe, Sango de pequeña y una mujer muy parecida a la Sango actual...Miroku miraba las fotos muy interesado, pensar q el no tenia ninguna con los 5 miembros de su familia... Luego de un rato, Sango sale cambiada con una mochila, donde guardaba su pijama, cepillo para el cabello y otras cosas inútiles, colgando del hombro.

Miroku-la mira y le sonríe-: q bonitas fotos

Sango: fotos?-Mira la pared- ah... gracias...

Miroku: estas lista?

Sango: si...-Sonríe-

Miroku le devuelve la sonrisa y ambos salen…de regreso entran por la puerta trasera, luego Miroku abre una puerta pequeña q estaba algo oculta y después de subir unas escaleras de caracol llegan a su habitación

Sango: tenias todo preparado...-lo mira sorprendida-

Miroku: en realidad no o.o... esa entrada esta por las dudas..-cierra ambas puertas con llave-

Sango: ya veo...-Lo mira- no crees q se van a enojar si no vas a tu fiesta?

Miroku: mmhh si o.o

Sango -se ríe y niega con la cabeza-: anda...-Suspira- yo te espero..

Miroku: pero no quiero ir…

Sango: o.oU ah... entonces no vayas...

Miroku: x eso mismo estoy acá...ponete cómoda...-se sienta en la cama-

Sango se sienta en la silla del escritorio y mira la ventana... se preguntaba si su amiga y el novio de esta la estaban pasando bien...

Miroku bosteza y se acuesta boca arriba

Sango: te queda bien... el esmoquin...-Sonríe- te ves bien así... -Lo mira- Dijiste q tu madre había decidido q sea así no?

Miroku: eso dice mi padre...de seguro todo es un invento de el...-mira el techo- cuando mi madre murió seguro q no pensaba en esto...

Sango -se pone de pie y camina quedando junto a la cama... luego se acuesta junto a Miroku y lo abraza-: perdoname...

Miroku: mh?-la mira- xq?

Sango: x hacerte acordar a tu mama...-Cierra los ojos cansada-

Miroku: no te preocupes...

Sango sonríe... luego de un rato se queda dormida...

Miroku la mira dormir un buen rato...luego la acomoda en la cama y la abriga. Ambo se duermen enseguida vencido por el cansancio de esa noche casi eterna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** emhh bueno… que puedo decir? Ya nadie lee este fic xD! Pero me da lastima dejarlo inconcluso asi que voy a subirlo hasta el final por los poquitos lectores que tenemos… 3 reviews! Algo es algo no? Y este chap va dedicado a una de la lectores! (sii son poquitas así q me puedo dar el lijo de dedicarles) este chap, va para Midori n.n

Dentro de poco tenemos pensado subir otras dos historias más de Sango y Miroku que serán completamente diferentes y mucho más fantásticas… nos vemos el próximo viernes. Ja ne!


	12. Despedidas, idas y venidas

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 12**

Despedidas, idas y venidas

A la mañana siguiente, Miroku se despierta cerca del mediodía, se sienta y se despereza, luego mira a la castaña q aun dormía a su lado tranquilamente. Al rato, una de las sirvientas golpea la puerta llamando a Miroku a para almorzar...Él se sobresalta, luego de buscar la llave q no recordaba donde había dejado abre un poco la puerta y le dice q bajaría mas tarde. Una vez q la sirvienta se va, Sango despierta y mira para todos lados sin recordar muy bien donde se encontraba... cuando cae a la tierra(o sea... cuando se acuerda por fin) se deja caer de nuevo sobre la cama aun somnolienta...

Miroku vuelve a cerrar la puerta y abre las ventanas

Sango-Bosteza-: hola...-Se acomoda y abraza la almohada-

Miroku-la mira-: buenos días...dormiste bien?-se sienta a su lado-

Sango -asiente-: vos dormiste bien?

Miroku: si o.o... Vas a quedarte a almorzar?

Sango: creo q yo mejor me voy... me ven y me matan...

Miroku: mmhh...podría traerte el almuerzo

Sango-Se queda pensando un momento luego le sonríe-: esta bien...

Miroku: bien, entonces esperame q enseguida vuelo...-abre la puerta y sale-

Sango mira la puerta cerrarse... luego se levanta y se sienta en el escritorio mirando la ventana...

Miroku regresa una hora después con una bandeja en sus manos q deja en la cama junto a Sango. La castaña lo mira luego toma la bandeja y come en silencio... Miroku también estaba callado...

Sango-Habla una vez q termina de comer-: te dijeron algo x lo de ayer?

Miroku: mh…Si...

Sango: q te dijeron?-Lo mira-

Miroku: nada q valga la pena comentar-suspira y mira hacia afuera-

Sango deja la bandeja a un lado y lo abraza por la espalda. Miroku la mira de reojo y luego le sonríe

Sango: no te preocupes...

Miroku: no es q me preocupe...solo q es algo complicado discutir con mi padre, por suerte ya se fue…

Sango: se fue?

Miroku: si, solo venia x la fiesta de ayer

Sango: ya veo...

Miroku: vos ya estas bien...?

Sango: si-Sonríe-

Miroku: bien... ahora si, será mejor q te lleve a tu casa o.o vamos...

Se levanta de la cama al igual q Sango, y luego de salir x el mismo sitio q habían entrado van en moto hasta la casa de ella. Luego de despedirse, Sango entra en su casa...Miroku se va de regreso

Así pasan los días... hasta q en uno de ellos se muestra en el noticiero una primicia... un bar de la ciudad se había incendiado repentinamente cuando este estaba abierto causando gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, casualmente ese era el bar de la familia de Sango...

El lugar era un caos, varias ambulancias iban y venían llevando heridos al hospital más cercano...

Inuyasha y Aome al ver el incendio preguntan q había pasado... allí les explican mas o menos la situación y les indican el hospital en el q estaban las personas q sacaban, en caso de q tuvieran algún conocido...

Ambos se dirigen hacia ese lugar preocupados x Sango y la familia de esta... Allí se encuentran con una enfermera quien luego de tomar unos datos los guía hasta el sector de terapia intensiva... allí encuentran a la castaña discutiendo con un medico quien le pedía q se calmara... q no era bueno para su salud... luego de gritar un momento, esta cae de rodillas al suelo sintiendo q le faltaba el aire... tose repetidas veces con una mano en el pecho...

Aome-se acerca rápidamente, arrodillándose frente a ella para verla mejor-: Sango!...Estas bien? Debes descansar...

Sango: estoy bien...-Levanta la vista... luego sonríe levemente... tenia una gasa en la mejilla izquierda, se había lastimado... a parte de eso solo tenia el rostro manchado por ceniza- solo inhale humo...-Mira al medico- quiero ver a mi papa... quiero q me dejen verlo...

Aome-la ayuda a ponerse de pie y hace q se siente-: descansa un poco primero…

Sango asiente... Inuyasha se acerca a ellas y le da un vaso de agua a la castaña...

Inuyasha: y q paso?

Sango-Toma el agua-: no se... fue de un momento a otro... no hubo tiempo de pensar...-Se lleva las manos a la cabeza- entro un hombre y al momento se fue... luego de q se fue todo se incendio... la gente corría gritando... pudimos ayudar a salir a algunos... pero mi papa se había quedado encerrado en la cocina... entonces llamamos a los bomberos...-Cierra los ojos- era un infierno

Aome: no te preocupes...ahora debes concentrarte en recuperarte Sango...-se sienta en una silla junto a la cama de su amiga-

Sango: es q no quiero descansar... quiero ver a mi papa... me dicen "va a estar bien" pero no les creo...-Suspira- odio los hospitales...-se acuesta mirando el techo-

Aome: descansa un rato hasta q te sientas mejor, luego iras a verlo...

Sango -asiente-: gracias por preocuparse...-Los mira-

Inuyasha: o.ó q estes loca no significa q no seamos tus amigos...

Sango: u.u... No se si agradecerte o levantarme a golpearte...

Aome le sonríe a su amiga y luego mira hacia el pasillo x el q pasaban otras personas q necesitaban ser atendidas

Inuyasha: xq habrá pasado esto?-Mira hacia el pasillo también-

Aome: son cosas q pasan...-suspira y vuelve a mirar a su amiga- Sango, quieres q llamemos a Miroku?

Sango: a Miroku?

Aome: si... no se, tal vez quieras q venga...

Sango: se va a preocupar...-Suspira... luego se queda pensando y asiente- esta bien...

Aome: Inuyasha, podrías llamarlo, quiero quedarme con Sango...

Inuyasha: si... enseguida vuelvo...-Sale-

Sango: tengo mucho calor... y me falta el aire... -Suspira y se levanta abriendo la ventana-

Aome: eso es x q tragaste mucho humo...

Sango -la mira y asiente... luego se sienta de nuevo-: Cuando trajeron a mi papa la gente gritaba y corría... x eso estoy preocupada...-mira el suelo-

Aome: quedate tranquila... seguro el va a estar bien... igual q vos y Kohaku...

Sango asiente y se acuesta... luego de un rato se duerme...Un rato después se despierta al sentir el ruido de la puerta, Miroku acababa de entrar

Sango -Se sienta asustada... luego lo mira-: Miroku...

Inuyasha: o.o me grito cuando lo llame...-Se sienta junto a Aome-

Miroku: Sango… estas bien? no te paso nada? -la abraza-

Sango: estoy bien... no paso nada-Sonríe- no tengo nada grave...-Tose un poco-

Miroku-se separa un poco de ella y la mira-: ni pienses en levantarte hasta q te sientas bien del todo...

Inuyasha: o.o ya es tarde... ya se levanto... le grito a un medico... y q mas?-Mira a Aome-

Sango: u.ú... Gracias por tu apoyo Inuyasha...-Se tapa la boca para toser-

Miroku: puede ser q siempre hagas todo al revés?-se sienta- no ves q aspiraste mucho humo y puede ser peligroso? o.ó

Sango: pero mi papa esta peor...-Lo mira- quería verlo! Vos q harías?...-le tironea de la remera-

Miroku: vas a quedarte acá acostada y es mi ultima palabra

Sango -suspira y asiente-: si...-Se acuesta y mira el techo-

Aome: nosotros iremos a ver a Kohaku... venimos en un rato Sango-sale junto con Inuyasha-

Sango asiente, luego mira la ventana

Miroku: como te sentís?

Sango: estoy bien... solo tengo raspones y una cortada q me hice cuando buscaba a Kohaku para salir...

Miroku-suspira-: q alivio q estés bien...

Sango-le sonríe levemente... luego se acomoda-: estoy cansada...

Miroku: dormí un rato...

Ella asiente... luego lo toma de la mano y cierra los ojos durmiéndose... El se queda a su lado viéndola dormir... Esa noche... Cuando Sango despierta de nuevo un medico entra en la habitación... este le dice q traía noticias de su padre... Luego de andar con rodeos, la castaña se cansa gritándole q hablara de una vez... el medico suspira y mira el suelo diciendo q su padre no había sobrevivido... q tenia quemaduras por todo el cuerpo... y q no llegaron a tratar todas... las heridas se infectaron matándolo... Sango mira al medico con los ojos bien abiertos mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban y caían de sus ojos... se levanta de un salto y va a la habitación de su padre donde se encuentra a su hermano arrodillado en el suelo llorando... Miroku se apresura a seguirla algo preocupado x la reacción de la chica. Sango se queda de pie en la puerta mirando a su padre... luego se acerca y abraza a Kohaku intentando calmarlo...

Miroku se queda de pie en la habitación... no quería molestarlos, así q se queda observándolos sintiéndose mal x no poder hacer nada...

Sango: podrías llevarte a Kohaku...?-Mira a Miroku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano menor-

El asiente y toma la mano del niño haciéndolo salir de la habitación junto con el. Sango se levanta del suelo y se queda de pie junto a su padre... luego se apoya en la cama llorando y maldiciendo por lo bajo... diciendo cosas como "xq a mi?" o "xq tenia q ser todo asi?" Luego de un momento entran un par de médicos q se lo llevan... Sango suspira y sale de la habitación secándose los ojos... Miroku estaba con Kohaku, lo había llevado de nuevo a su habitación y le había dado un vaso de agua para q se calmara

Kohaku: me quede solo... mi papa y mi mama no están...-Toma el vaso sin dejar de sollozar- xq a mi papa... xq el q era tan bueno?...-Mira a Miroku pidiéndole una respuesta-

Miroku: Kohaku esto no es un castigo… ni para el ni para ustedes... es solo algo q tenia q ocurrir, tal vez ahora no le veas un sentido... pero seguro lo tiene... además, no estas solo, tienes a tu hermana q va a cuidarte...

Kohaku lo mira angustiado... luego esconde el rostro en la almohada llorando de nuevo...

Miroku-acaricia suavemente la cabeza del chico-: si necesitas algo podes contar conmigo... no se en q pueda ayudarte...

Kohaku asiente intentando calmarse... luego de largo rato llorando se queda dormido... Miroku lo abriga y lo mira dormir...seguía preocupado x Sango...

La ojicafé estaba en su habitación con Inuyasha y Aome... intentaba calmarse... pero todo era tan repentino q la asustaba... luego de contarles lo de su padre se tapa el rostro con las manos... Aome abraza a su amiga intentando calmarla, no sabia q decirle en una situación así...

Sango: todo es muy difícil...-La abraza-

Aome: lo se... intenta serenarte un poco...

Sango: pero no puedo...-suspira-

Inuyasha: quieren q las deje solas?

Aome asiente y lo mira salir...luego se queda hablando un rato con su amiga hasta q esta se calma y deja de llorar... Inuyasha camina por los pasillos algo preocupado... se sentía mal por Sango y su hermano... suspira y se sienta en una silla del pasillo

Mas tarde, Miroku va a la habitación de Sango junto con Kohaku, a este ya lo habían dado de alta. Sango mira a su hermano quien se acerca y se sienta en la cama junto a ella abrazándola asustado... no quería perder a la única familia que le quedaba... tenia miedo de quedarse solo... Miroku suspira y se queda de pie junto a la puerta Inuyasha se había dormido sentado... Aome sale y luego de despertar a Inuyasha se van. Sango mira a Miroku y sonríe con un dejo de tristeza... luego acomoda a su hermano en sus piernas para q no se cayera de la cama...

Miroku: me dijeron q podrás salir una vez q te revisen...

Sango: gracias...-Mira a Kohaku- deja de llorar... se q duele... pero llorando no vas a revivirlo sabes?...-Le seca los ojos-

Kohaku: no quiero quedarme solo Ane-ue...

Sango besa a su hermano en la cabeza y suspira intentando calmarlo... En eso entra un medico q le hace unas preguntas a Sango y luego de revisarla le dice q podría irse. Sango sale del hospital, una vez terminada toda la revisión, con Kohaku y Miroku... Miroku pide un taxi y los tres van hasta la casa de sango.

Una vez allí los 3 pasan... Sango prepara algo de comer mientras Kohaku se acuesta en el sillón quedándose dormido... Miroku lleva a Kohaku a su habitación acostándolo en su cama para q durmiera mas cómodo, luego baja. Sango sirve la cena... Miroku se sienta frente a ella y comienza a comer en silencio

Sango: supongo q ahora no puede resultar peor...-Suspira y comienza a comer- gracias por ayudarme... y perdoname por hacerte pasar mal momento...

Miroku: no me pidas perdón... ahora lo mas importante es q Kohaku y vos estén bien

Sango: vamos a estar bien...-Suspira... con el dinero del seguro de su padre, y el del bar iban a poder mantenerse un tiempo... pero, y luego?... mira la ventana pensativa... se sentía angustiada también, ya q al otro día se despedirían definitivamente de su padre... mira su plato y vuelve a comer en silencio-

Miroku termina de cenar y luego de q ella también termina se pone de pie y toma su abrigo.

Sango: te vas?-Lo mira-

Miroku: pensé q querrías quedarte sola con Kohaku...-la mira-

Sango: no podes quedarte hoy?...-lo toma del brazo-

Miroku asiente y vuelve a dejar el abrigo sobre el sillón

Sango: gracias...-Lo abraza y permanece callada-

Miroku-le acaricia la cabeza-: no te preocupes...

Así pasan los días... Sango y Kohaku lentamente salían adelante intentando asumir la muerte de su padre...

Una tarde q ella salía a hacer unas compras para la cena, ya q Miroku iría esa noche, se detiene al escuchar la voz de este y la de una chica q le resultaba familiar... se asoma lentamente para ver q pasaba... lo q ve la deja helada, Miroku y Mayu se besaban dulcemente junto a la puerta de un negocio de ropa, ella tenia la manos detrás del cuello de el, mientras q él la tomaba de la cintura... pero no se suponía q ella se había ido luego de la fiesta?...

Sango suspira molesta y se va corriendo a su casa... cuando llega se sienta en el sillón dolida... suspira calmándose... luego llama a Aome contándole todo...

Mas tarde, cerca de las 8, suena el timbre en casa de Sango. La castaña abre la puerta con cara de frustración...

Miroku: o.o...Buenas noches-sonríe de buen humor.

Sango: mmmh q...

Miroku la mira sin entender el motivo de su fría mirada.

Sango: Mayu no vive aca... xq no vas a buscarla? así terminan lo de esta tarde no?...

Miroku: q? o.o... Pero...

Sango: pero q? Vas a negarme algo q vi?...

Miroku: mmh... supongo q no puedo negarlo...

Sango lo mira molesta... luego suspira y cierra la puerta...

Miroku-tiene la puerta antes de q la cierra-: espera Sango...no te enojes...

Sango: q vas a decirme? q ella te beso? o q... tenia algo en el ojo y te acercaste a ver?

Miroku: no te enojes x algo así...

Sango: q no me enoje?...-Lo mira molesta- no solo en la ultima semana no podía encontrarte... me estabas evitando... y ahora veo eso... no me enojo! me duele... no quiero hablar mas de esto-Lo aleja de la puerta y luego cierra con fuerza-Miroku se queda viendo la puerta algo sorprendido... en realidad no podía culparla x estar molesta... suspira y se sienta junto a la puerta... tal vez saldría más tarde... Luego de un largo rato, sale Kohaku a sacar la basura... al verlo ahí se sorprende un poco... luego bosteza y camina de nuevo abriendo la puerta...

Miroku al oír el ruido de la puerta mira hacia allí...al ver q se trataba de Kohaku suspira...

Kohaku-Lo mira-: q haces aquí?

Miroku: mmh... esperaba q Sango saliera mas tarde

Kohaku: mi hermana?... no va a salir… por eso tuve q sacar la basura yo...

Miroku: esta bien...-se pone de pie- entonces mejor me voy

Kohaku: suerte o.o...

Miroku: -o- gracias...-se sube a su moto y se va-

Así pasan un par de semanas... solo faltaba una para q comenzaran la universidad... Sango había ido con Aome a comprar los libros q necesitarían, mientras caminaban Sango contaba a su amiga lo q había ocurrido semanas atrás...

Sango: y desde entonces no lo veo...-Suspira recuperando aire-

Aome: mmh... y no piensas perdonarlo? o.o

Sango: cuando mas lo necesitaba desaparecía... y luego vi eso Aome... no se... yo quiero perdonarlo... pero creo q debería dejar q pase un poco mas de tiempo...-Suspira... en eso ven a Inuyasha y Miroku conversando en una confitería del centro comercial-

Aome-suspira-: tal vez deberían hablar...

Sango: bien...-La mira... luego camina detrás de su amiga hasta la mesa donde estaban ambos jóvenes-

Aome: hola... -saluda a ambos con una sonrisa y luego se sienta junto a Inuyasha-

Sango los mira y luego se sienta sin decir nada

Inuyasha: hola ...-le sonríe a Aome y la besa- o.o y eso?-Señala las bolsas-

Aome: anduvimos de compras... mas q nada libros

Miroku bebía su licuado mirando hacia fuera algo molesto x la interrupción

Sango-lo mira de reojo y luego se levanta-: bien... yo voy a terminar e irme a casa...

Aome: o.oU te acompaño... me faltan comprar un par de cosas...

Sango: esta bien-Estira los brazos cansada... luego toma las bolsas con libros-

Aome-se pone de pie y también toma sus cosas-: bien o.o... Nos vemos luego

Inuyasha: si… vayan con cuidado...-Sonríe-

Aome asiente y sale junto con su amiga

Inuyasha -las mira irse-: o.o q raro...

Miroku-lo mira-: q cosa?

Inuyasha: q no contestaras ni nada...-o-... deberían hablar...-Suspira-

Miroku: mmhh... q podía decir?

Inuyasha: o.o bien, bien... pero digo... q deberías hablar con Sango… y si no quiere hablar q te escuche...

Miroku: como te dije, ya lo intente antes

Inuyasha: o.o inténtalo de nuevo...donde esta el Miroku persistente?

Miroku: de vacaciones?... no se... tal vez sea mejor así, me voy en un par de días...

Inuyasha: y no pensas decirle nada?

Miroku niega con la cabeza y termina su licuado

Así pasan otros dos días... y llega en momento en q Miroku se iría a Alemania para comenzar allí sus estudios...sale con Inuyasha desde su casa en taxi.

Cuando iban en dirección al aeropuerto, pasan por la casa de Sango... ambos se sorprenden al ver q había un camión de mudanzas allí... Miroku suspira y mira hacia otro lado intentando no sentirse mal

Inuyasha -hace q se detenga el taxi luego mira a Miroku-: por lo menos despidete...

Miroku: mmh… pero... no...

Inuyasha: o.ó "pero... no..." q?

Miroku: -o- para q quieres q vaya?... no me molestes, vamos o perderé el vuelo...

Inuyasha: o.o perdelo... -suspira- entonces... tenes miedo...-mira al frente- bien...-indica al taxi q siguiera-

Miroku se queda callado... Ambos llegan al aeropuerto donde Inuyasha despide a su amigo...

Miroku: bien... llamare cuando pueda...

Inuyasha: o.ó mas te vale...-Suspira y lo abraza- nos vemos dentro de un tiempo...

Miroku asiente y sube al avión. Inuyasha se queda viendo el avión irse... luego suspira y se va a su casa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esto pasan 3 meses... cada uno empieza la carrera universitaria q había elegido... Miroku regresa durante las primeras vacaciones q eran a mitad de año, ya q no había aprobado los exámenes y había decidido volver... Al escuchar q volvía, Inuyasha fue con Aome a recibirlo al aeropuerto... Miroku saludo a ambos de bastante buen humor, luego de hablar un rato con ellos volvió a su casa cansado x el viaje. Al día siguiente... Inuyasha va a buscarlo para q saliera con el y Aome... Como no tenia nada mejor q hacer acepta y los tres recorren el centro comercial mientras el les contaba de su viaje... Luego de un rato, entran en una confitería donde ven a Sango leyendo un libro de su carrera, mientras q un joven sentado frente a ella anotaba el resumen de otro libro... Miroku los mira mientras Aome e Inuyasha hablaban entre ellos, suspira y bebe su te. Luego de un rato... el joven se despide de Sango y se va... esta suspira cansada y cierra el libro...

Miroku-se pone de pie repentinamente-: bueno o.o... Ya tengo q irme

Aome: o.oU x q? si acabamos de llegar...

Inuyasha: es cierto... xq?

Miroku: mmh... tengo cosas q hacer...

Aome: mentiroso o.o...

Inuyasha: a ver...-Voltea y mira en la misma dirección q Miroku miraba anteriormente... al ver a Sango golpeando con el dedo la tapa del libro de psicología suspira y mira a Miroku- por eso?-Señala a Sango con la cabeza-

Miroku: no me molesten si?...simplemente quiero irme...

Al escuchar tantos gritos, la castaña los mira... al ver a Miroku se levanta de su lugar y va a pagar x lo q había consumido...

Miroku-vuelve a sentarse-: bueno...supongo q no es necesario q yo me vaya

Inuyasha: o.o insisto con lo mismo q hace unos meses... deberías hablar con ella...

Miroku: no molestes...

Aome-suspira-: sos muy infantil...

Inuyasha: es cierto u.u...

Miroku: ya me cansaron...-se pone de pie dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa y sale-

En la puerta se choca con alguien... esta deja caer sus cosas al suelo...

Miroku-suspira-: lo lamento...-comienza a levantar las cosas-

Sango: no se preocupe...-Se agacha también levantando las cosas... luego se queda un momento congelada... ese tono de voz le sonaba conocido... levanta la vista-

Miroku le devuelve sus cosas y luego la mira descubriendo q se trataba de Sango...y se queda callado sin saber q decir...

Sango: gracias...-Suspira- Aome me contó q te habías ido...

Miroku: mh si...

Sango: ah...-Se queda callada sin saber de q hablar... suspira- yo me mude... con mi hermano vivimos en un departamento...-Sonríe irónicamente- aunque no creo q te importe...

Miroku: y ya comenzaste a estudiar?

Sango -asiente-: si... siempre vengo a esta confitería xq es tranquila...-bosteza- puedo estudiar tranquila...

Miroku asiente. Sango permanece callada... lo mira a los ojos... ella ya no sentía rencor... solo seguía doliéndole lo q había pasado...

Miroku: mh bueno... tengo q irme... suerte con tus estudios-abre la puerta-

Sango abre la boca para decirle q no se fuera... pero lo único q le sale es un "hasta luego..." suspira molesta consigo misma y luego se va a su casa... Miroku camina un rato más por la ciudad... y cuando comienza a oscurecer también regresa a su casa

Al día siguiente. Como era sábado... Inuyasha decide hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a su amigo en su casa... allí invita a Aome, Sango y un par de amigos mas... Miroku la verdad q es q no tenia demasiadas ganas de ir...pero sabia q su amigo se molestaría si faltaba... así q a las 8 estaba en la puerta de la casa de Inuyasha tocando el timbre. Inuyasha le abre y le dice q lo esperaban... ambos entran y se encuentran con toda la gente, los cuales eran amigos de Miroku o de Inuyasha... el recién llegado saluda a todos y luego se sienta en uno de los sillones. Sango conversaba con el mismo joven del día anterior... este se reía avergonzado mientras la castaña se mostraba molesta...

Miroku suspira y mira hacia afuera aburrido... En eso, el joven se acerca a Miroku y se sienta frente a el con una tonta sonrisa...

Miroku-lo mira-: mh? si?

Jakotsu: q lindo!-Se le cuelga-

Sango: Jakotsu... -o- diooos... deja de hacer eso...-Lo agarra del cuello de la camisa separándolo de Miroku-

Jakotsu: o.o ni q este bombón fuera tu novio-Abraza a Miroku de nuevo- q lindo...

Miroku se pone de pie apartándose asqueado

Jakotsu -lo mira-: u.u me discriminan... Sanguiiito! soy discriminado!

Sango -se ríe y luego le acaricia la cabeza como a un perro-: ya, ya... no llores... jajajaa

Miroku suspira y va a la cocina a ayudar a Aome q traía algunas cosas para comer... Sango lo mira irse y suspira... luego se sienta en una silla... Al rato regresa y vuelve a sentarse mirando a Jakotsu de reojo temiendo q volviera a acercarse... Sango lo mira y luego suspira...

Aome: mmhh... q silencio...

Sango: es cierto...-la mira-

Jakotsu: pongamos música! BAILEMOS!

Aome: o.o me parece buena idea...-se levanta y enciende el equipo de música q estaba en la sala, luego apaga algunas luces dejando la sala un poco mas oscura-

Luego de a poco la gente se pone a Baliar... Jakotsu carga a la sobrina de Inuyasha, Rin y la lleva para q bailara... Sango se queda sentada mirando a la gente mientras pensaba...

Aome e Inuyasha también bailaban... Miroku comenzaba a sentir sueño... el ambiente lo adormecía... Sango lo mira y luego suspira... Miroku bosteza y se apoya en el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos

Sango: Miroku... puedo saber xq dejaste… xq dejaste de hablarme en un tiempo... y luego te encontré con Mayu?...-Mira el suelo-

Miroku-abre un poco los ojos despertándose al escuchar su voz y la mira-: no es q deje de hablarte... mira Sango, creo q ya no tiene sentido seguir hablando de eso

Sango: a mi me sigue doliendo...-Suspira-

Miroku: no creo... las cosas en tres meses deben haber cambiado...

Sango niega con la cabeza... luego se apoya en el respaldo del sillón y mira el techo...

Miroku: como esta Kohaku...?

Sango: bien... ahora esta en la casa de un amigo...-Suspira- me costo mucho convencerlo de q no se aislara como hacia...

Miroku: lo q paso fue difícil par el...-suspira-

Sango: no solo para el…-Suspira-

Miroku mira su reloj... tenia ganas de volver a su casa...la verdad se sentía incomodo ahí...

Sango: Mejor me voy...-Suspira y se levanta- hasta luego...

Miroku: mh? hasta luego…

Aome-al ver q su amiga se iba se acerca y le habla en voz baja-: Sango o.o... No podes irte… tenes q arreglar todo con Miroku...

Sango -la mira-: pero... el no quiere hablar conmigo

Aome: o.ó tienen q hablar... mmhh… ya se! podrían ir a alquilar una película...

Sango: ir a alquilar una película?

Aome: si o.o... Planeábamos ver una película mas tarde...

Sango-Suspira-: bien... voy a alquilar una película... de q?

Aome: de lo q quieras

Sango: esta bien, esta bien...-Busca su abrigo-

Aome: decile eh o.ó...-sonríe y regresa con Inuyasha-

Sango: mmh...-Suspira y se acerca a Miroku- me acompañas a alquilar una película?... soy mala eligiendo...

Miroku: mh? esta bien...-se pone de pie-

Ambos salen de la casa de Inuyasha y comienzan a caminar...

Miroku: sabes hasta q hora tenemos q quedarnos?

Sango: no... No se...

Miroku-suspira-: esta bien...

Sango: si tanto te molesta quedarte... deciles y listo...

Miroku: no podría...

Sango: bueno...-Suspira- Miroku... q pasa conmigo?

Miroku: q?...-la mira- a q te referís?

Sango: xq no me hablas?...

Miroku: supongo q no se de q hablar... hay algo q tengamos en común de lo q podamos hablar...?

Sango: no se...-Suspira con algo de angustia por su distante actitud-

Miroku-suspira-: perdoname si te hice sentir mal antes... ya se q es tarde para decírtelo, pero bueno, antes no me dejaste hablar...ahora esta un poco de mas, pero supongo q así me quedo mas tranquilo con mi conciencia

Sango-asiente-: puedo saber xq paso eso?

Miroku: no se x q paso... no puedo darte ninguna explicación x q no la tengo... fue algo del momento, no se

Sango: bueno...-Mira la calle mientras pensaba-

Miroku: entiendo q estés enojada, es lógico y estas en todo tu derecho, x eso deje de molestarte

Sango: si...-Suspira-

Miroku se queda callado y luego mira hacia la calle

Sango: perdoname x no querer escucharte antes...

Miroku: estabas enojada

Sango -asiente-: pero igual debía escuchar...-Suspira y entra en el video club.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Llegamos con el capitulo numero 12 con 5 reviews lo cual es lo máximo que llegamos a tener por cap xDD! (sisi muy triste realmente…) jaja gracias a **Fernanda, ****Nekita-chan**, Verita,**LAT2oo5 La solitaria **y **MiDoRi** por sus reviews! Como en el anterior fue dedicdo a Midori, este será para Verita que es otra fiel lectora! Ahora si me despido, nos vemos el otro viernes. Ja ne!


	13. Soluciones y problemas

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 13**

Soluciones y problemas

Miroku duda un momento pero también entra y comienza a ver las películas q había para elegir sin prestarles demasiada atención. Sango estaba de pie esperándolo... él toma una y se la muestra a Sango esperando su opinión, era de acción y suspenso.

Sango: esta?-La toma-

Miroku: si te parece bien

Sango: si...-Lee la trama al reverso de la película...

Luego de eso la alquilan y salen... después de caminar un par de cuadras de silencio Miroku pone las manos en sus bolsillos sacando un encendedor con el q prende un cigarrillo q luego se lleva a la boca

Sango -lo mira de reojo y luego mira al frente-: eso no es sano...

Miroku: mh...ya lo se

Sango: y vos querías ser medico... q irónico...-sonríe mirando al frente-

Miroku: si, quería...

Sango: ahora no queres?

Miroku: creo q eso no es para mi... mh, no sirvo para la universidad

Sango: Solo por un inconveniente decís q no servís? te rendís fácil...-Suspira- la idea de las cosas es q cuesten... sino nada tendría sentido...-Lo mira- no creas q no servís... xq falles una vez...

Miroku: de todas formas decidí q no seguiré con eso...supongo q empezare a trabajar con mi padre

Sango: ah...-Mira al frente-

Miroku termina su cigarrillo y lo tira, luego mete ambas manos en los bolsillos

Sango: suerte entonces con eso...-Mira la calle-

Miroku: gracias...

Sango suspira... quería decirle q lo seguía queriendo... pero no seria como antes... mira al frente y comienza a jugar con un mechón de cabello q se iba hacia delante... lo enroscaba con el dedo y luego tiraba un poco soltándolo...

Sango: Miroku... yo...-Lo mira... luego de un momento suspira y mira al frente-

Miroku-la mira-: q?

Sango: nada… no pasa nada...

Miroku suspira y mira al frente, ya casi llegaban

Sango se detiene... no quería volver tan pronto... quería estar a solas un momento mas...

Miroku -se detiene también y la mira-: q pasa?

Sango: no quiero volver... no ahora...-Suspira-

Miroku: mh… esta bien... queres caminar un rato mas?

Sango: si... pero... si te molesta vos podes volver...

Miroku: yo tampoco tengo ganas de volver

Sango lo mira... luego comienza a caminar de nuevo...Miroku va a su lado en silencio mientras jugaba con algo q tenia en el bolsillo

Sango apretaba la bolsa en la q estaba la película, haciendo un poco de ruido...Miroku saca de uno de sus bolsillos un llavero, y de este desprende la medalla q Sango le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, la mira unos instantes, luego toma la mano de la castaña y pone el regalo en la palma.

Sango: eh?...-Mira la medalla-

Miroku: tal vez puedas venderla-se encoge de hombros y mira al frente-

Sango: no... Es tuyo...-se lo devuelve-

Miroku: para mi... ya no tiene ningún significado...

Sango: n-no...?

Miroku: no... Bueno...-la mira- no es q no signifique nada, pero solo me recuerda cosas q intento olvidar

Sango: ah...

Miroku-se la da-: así q prefiero q la conserves

Sango: pero... yo no quiero q olvides...-Suspira- puede sonarte egoísta... pero no quiero q me olvides...

Miroku: mmh... pero...para q me serviría recordar?

Sango -mira el suelo-: eso yo lo compre para vos...-Se lo da, junto con la bolsa de la película- si no lo queres... vendela vos...-suspira y se va corriendo-

Miroku la mira alejarse...luego se decide a seguirla, parecía q de nuevo había echo q se sintiera mal, cuando eso era lo q menos quería... Sango entra en un negocio q parecía ser de ropa... luego de tomar lo primero q se le cruzo entro en uno de los probadores para esconderse... se sienta en el banquillo q había para dejar la ropa y se apoya contra la pared... Miroku la había perdido de vista al llegar a la avenida... suspira, se sentía peor q antes... sin mas q hacer comienza a caminar x allí... Sango se asoma del vestidor, al verlo pasar de largo sale y suspira... deja la prenda en su sitio y sale del negocio... Miroku se sobresalta al sentir que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, baja la vista y descubre q se trataba de Sango quien miraba el suelo... luego lo mira y suspira...

Miroku: x q te fuiste así?...no deberías andar sola tan tarde...-hace una pausa-perdoname si te hice sentir mal...-mira hacia otro lado-

Sango: volvamos... van a preocuparse...-Lo toma de la mano y comienza a caminar de regreso-perdón por irme así...-Mira la calle-

Miroku: no tenes q pedirme perdón...solo me preocupe…

Sango asiente... no podía hablar... comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta q le impedía articular palabra...

Miroku: mmh...tenemos q volver ahora...?

Sango: x... xq?-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: es q no tengo ganas de volver ahí...

Sango: ah...-Mira al frente-

Miroku: además... no se cuando volveremos a pasear juntos...

Sango lo mira en silencio... luego se vuelve al frente...

Miroku: pero tenes razon, sera mejor q volvamos...

Sango: no...

Miroku la mira sin comprender

Sango: demos... una vuelta... luego volvamos...

Miroku: esta bien...

Sango mira su mano q seguía sujeta a la de Miroku... mira al ojiazul un momento y luego mira al frente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su acompañante... Él se aferra un poco mas de su mano y la mira de reojo... x q las cosas no podían volver a ser como antes..? Sango lo mira... luego suspira y mira al frente resignada...

Miroku: mh... Sango… crees q... crees q... podríamos volver a estar juntos...?

Sango: volver?-Mira el suelo... si, se moría por volver con el... pero sentía q no seria como era antes... además todavía estaba el problema de su familia... mira al ojiazul... luego vuelve la vista al frente- a mi... me gustaría... pero... no se si sea como antes...-Lo mira- vos crees q va a ser todo como antes?...

Miroku: no se... pero...tengo ganas de intentarlo...

Sango: bueno...-Mira al frente-

Miroku: estas segura?

Sango -asiente-: yo no te deje de querer...-mira la calle-

Miroku: crees q yo si?... no podía dejar de pensar en vos... de arrepentirme...

Sango lo mira... lo veía angustiado... suspira y se apoya en su hombro...

Miroku: de verdad me perdonas x lo q paso...?

Sango asiente levemente

Miroku: gracias... te prometo q no voy a volver a hacer algo así...

Sango: si...-Sonríe levemente-

Miroku se detiene y la mira...luego la toma de los hombros y la besa... Sango se queda un momento estática, la había tomado muy por sorpresa... luego cierra los ojos y le corresponde, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este...

Miroku-Cuando se separan la abraza y besa suavemente su cuello-: Sango... te extrañe mucho...

Sango -siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda... luego se apoya en su hombro y sonríe-: yo... yo también...

Miroku: gracias por darme otra oportunidad... y...perdoname...x no estar cuando me necesitabas...

Sango asiente

Miroku-se separa un poco de ella acariciando su mejilla-: vas a ver... q todo va a ser como antes...-sonríe-

Sango lo mira y asiente...

Miroku: bueno...volvemos?

Sango: esta bien-Lo toma de la mano y comienza a caminar-

Miroku camina a su lado…se sentía bien x q todo parecía haberse arreglado... aunque sabia q sango no era como antes...ella no era la misma... Ambos llegan a la casa de Inuyasha... Sango toca el timbre para q les abrieran... Aome abre y los hace entrar, todos esperaban ya sentados para ver la película

Jakotsu: era hora! me termine las frituras por esperar tanto!

Sango: vas a engordar...

Jakotsu: O.O Q? no! T.T...

Miroku suspira y le da la película a Aome, ella la pone mientras el se sentaba junto a Sango en el sillón

Inuyasha-Los mira de reojo y luego hace q Aome se siente en sus piernas apoyando el mentón en su hombro-: los viste?...-Hablaba bajo-

Aome: si o.o... mmhh... me pregunto si se habrán reconciliado...

Inuyasha: o.o mmmh... no se...

Aome se ríe y apaga la luz ya q la película comenzaba...Miroku mira de reojo a Jakotsu q se había sentado a su lado. Sango al verlos tironea del brazo de Miroku pegándolo a ella... Luego mira a Jakotsu quien tenia cara de felicidad, Miroku se apoya en el hombro de Sango y bosteza.

Luego de largo rato la película termina... Sango se había quedado dormida a mitad de esta... Inuyasha se levanta y apaga la TV... Luego de un par de días... Sango invita a sus amigos a su Dpto. para q lo conocieran... una reunión en la q estarían, ella, Miroku, Aome e Inuyasha... todos conversaban tranquilamente... Luego de cenar Sango decide ir a comprar algo de postre, por mas q Miroku insiste en acompañarla ella sale sola.

Inuyasha: o.oU... q extraño-bosteza-

Miroku: u.ú q terca...-suspira y mira la tele-

Kohaku: Ane-ue... podrías ayudarme con... -Se asoma al living- y mi hermana?... o.o...

Inuyasha: o.o fue a comprar algo dijo q enseguida venia... pero Aome va a ayudarte con gusto...

Aome: o.oU si... podrías ayudar también Inuyasha no?-se ríe dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza y sigue a Kohaku-

Así pasa un largo rato en el q la castaña no regresaba...

Miroku -apaga la tv y mira hacia la puerta-: mmhh no iba acá cerca..?

Inuyasha: o.o... si... el supermercado esta en la esquina… no entiendo xq tarda tanto... quizás es xq es mujer... se emociono con las compras... y se esta comprando todo lo q encuentra... o.o

Miroku: no se... es raro...-se pone de pie-

Inuyasha: mmh... si...

Miroku: iré a ver si la veo...-abre la puerta y sale-

Miroku regresa una media hora después... estaba muy preocupado x Sango... donde se había metido? y si le había sucedido algo?... Al entrar se encuentra a un Kohaku deshecho llorando en la mesa del comedor... Inuyasha leía el mismo papel una y otra vez con aspecto preocupado...

Kohaku: Ane-ue! a ella no! No quiero quedarme solo!-Abraza a Aome sin dejar de llorar-

Aome intentaba consolarlo diciéndole q su hermana estaría bien, q todo se solucionaría...Miroku se acerca a Inuyasha preguntándole q _ocurría, él solo le entrega la nota._

"_Tenemos a tu novia... si queres q su preciada vida siga normalmente traenos 100000000$ a la bodega de la fabrica abandonada al salir de la ciudad... sabemos perfectamente q puedes reunir ese dinero rápidamente, a partir de ahora hasta q traigas el dinero ella va a sufrir cada minuto q tardes en traerla, así q sea lo antes posible... si no lo haces antes de mañana por la noche puedes imaginar las consecuencias, q serán las mismas q si avisas a la policía."_

Miroku-deja la carta sobre la mesa para salir, antes mira al hermano de sango-: Kohaku no te preocupes...llevare ese dinero y Sango estará bien...-suspira y sale-

Kohaku mira a Miroku salir sorprendido... Miroku va a su casa... no sabía como conseguiría el dinero tan rápido...primero llama a su padre y se lo pide, pero como se imagino este se niega a dárselo...la verdad era q no tenia mucho dinero ahorrado, como no se le ocurre otra forma, vende su moto, dos de los tres autos q tenia y un par de cosas q valor hasta q llega al monto necesario...luego cuando estaba oscureciendo va al lugar indicado... Allí había un hombre con un arma en la mano parado en la puerta... Miroku se acerca lentamente, llevaba un sobre en las manos con el dinero pedido

H1: vos sos Miroku... mph... Sabíamos q vendrías... sos tan ridículo...

Miroku: mmh bien...donde esta Sango?

H1: tu noviecita? Esta adentro, el jefe se ah esta estado divirtiendo bastante con la chica...

Miroku: entrare a buscarla entonces...-comienza a caminar para entrar-

H1: sh, sh, sh... -Lo detiene... luego le pone la pistola en la espalda y abre entrando con el- para q no hagas nada raro...

Cuando entran ven a la castaña atada en una silla con la boca cubierta por un pañuelo... ya q los secuestradores se habían cansado de escucharla maldecir... y esta había mordido al jefe de ellos cuando se acerco... Miroku le da el sobre al q parecía ser el jefe, luego se acerca a Sango para desatarla

Jefe: es la cantidad... mmh... bien...-Sonríe maliciosamente- ya no nos sirven...-les apunta con la pistola al igual q su grupo-

Miroku termina de desatar a la chica y se queda de pie junto a ella... Sango se toca la mandíbula ya q le dolía por la fuerte atadura q había tenido el pañuelo... luego se levanta también... Miroku toma la mano de ella, mientras q pone la otra en uno de sus bolsillos a la vez q caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta

Jefe: crees q se van a ir así como así? todo se les termino acá!-Dispara al suelo cerca de los pies de Sango haciéndola saltar hacia atrás-

Miroku: mh...-rápidamente saca de su bolsillo un arma y apunta con esta al jefe del grupo- pensaste q iba a venir desarmado..?

Jefe: jajaja tonto... somos mas en cantidad...

Miroku: no me importa... no creo q te convenga morir...mas allá de q después puedan matarnos x ser mas... no vivirías para verlo

El jefe del grupo lo mira con odio... luego hace una seña a lo q todos guardan sus armas... Miroku camina con Sango hasta la salida sin dejar de apuntarlo, y finalmente salen... Luego de alejarse bien Sango vuelve a respirar con normalidad... luego lleva la mano a su cabeza... donde había recibido un fuerte golpe luego de morder al jefe de ese grupo...

Miroku-guarda el arma cundo están lo suficientemente lejos-: estas bien? no te hicieron nada?-la mira preocupado-

Sango: no... No es nada...-Se mira la mano luego de tocarse la cabeza... se le había hecho una herida...-Piensa: claro... me golpeo con el reverso de la pistola... x eso fue tan agudo el dolor...-Suspira-

Miroku: espera…te sangra..-se acerca un poco a ella y mira la herida q esta tenía en la cabeza, no parecía muy profunda-

Sango: no es nada...-Le sonríe- gracias x ir x mi...-le toma la mano-

Miroku-suspira-: me preocupaste mucho...

Sango mira el suelo... no pensaba q solo ir por algo para el postre terminaría en todo eso... suspira...

Miroku: segura q estas bien?...podes caminar?

Sango: s-si...-Lo mira- no te preocupes...-Sonríe-

Miroku: vamos...tenemos q ir hasta el pueblo...además quiero q te revise un medico...

Sango -asiente levemente... luego lo sigue-: perdoname por todas estas molestias...

Miroku: no es tu culpa...yo tengo q pedirte perdón...-suspira- esto paso x q salías conmigo...

Sango: xq salgo con vos?

Miroku -asiente y la mira-: no es una casualidad...saben q podría pagar lo q pedían…

Sango se apoya en su hombro manchando un poco su camisa...

Miroku-pasa su brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella abrazándola-: tenia miedo q te pasara algo... q te hicieran algo...

Sango: solo me dieron ese golpe... xq yo lo mordí primero...

Miroku: me alegro q estés bien...

Sango sonríe levemente... comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados y un fuerte mareo...

Miroku-la sostiene de los hombros al ver q se tambaleaba-: Sango?

Sango: estoy... bien...-Se sostiene del ojiazul con miedo a caerse-

Miroku: no deberías caminar...-la levanta del suelo para q dejara de caminar cargándola-

Sango: pero...

Miroku: pero q?...solo concéntrate en no dormirte...

Sango: xq?-Lo mira-

Miroku: si tienes un golpe en la cabeza no debes dormirte... mas aun si sangra... estas mareada x q debe haberte bajado la presión...-continua caminando-

Sango asiente y suspira luego comienza a balbucear cosas intentando no dormirse... Después de un par de horas llegan a un hospital pequeño del primero pueblo al q llegan donde Miroku piden q revisen a Sango... Allí un medico de guardia la atiende... le termina viendo la herida de la cabeza y desinfectándola... luego le cose poniéndole 2 puntos... luego la revisa bien y dice a Miroku q no tenia ninguna otra herida física... Miroku sale con Sango del pequeño hospital y camina un rato mas hasta q encuentra un taxi q los lleva hasta su casa... Ambos vuelven al departamento de esta donde aun estaban Inuyasha y Aome calmando a Kohaku quien estaba nervioso... Ellos llegan cerca de las 11 de la noche. Sango abre la puerta torpemente, ya q seguía mareada... vuelve un poco en si al sentir algo pegarse a ella... era Kohaku quien la abrazaba entre asustado y contento... Miroku entra y hace q la castaña se siente

Sango: hola...

Kohaku: q bueno q estas bien Ane-ue!-La abraza llorando contento-

Aome sonríe al ver a su amiga bien y le trae un vaso de agua de la cocina

Inuyasha: o.o la sacaste barata...-abre finalmente la bocota sin pensar antes-

Aome-suspira-: Inuyasha...mejor guarda silencio

Miroku: Sango, deberías dormir...

Sango: estoy bien...

Kohaku: Ane-ue... el tiene razón... u.u... Anda a dormir...

Sango: pero...-Se levanta ya q su hermano le tironeaba de la mano-

Miroku: a el si le haces caso? o.ó... Vamos, tenes q descansar

Sango: pero...

Kohaku: nada de peros Ane-ue!...-La lleva al cuarto casi arrastrándola-

Miroku: o.oU ...-los mira-

Aome: bueno o.oU...es tarde... será mejor q nosotros también nos vayamos...-se pone de pie- q descanses sango, cuidate, buenas noches Miroku -se despide de ambos y se va con Inuyasha-

Luego de q se van Sango comienza a buscar alguna excusa para seguir despierta... pero Kohaku la regañaba como si el estuviera a cargo de todo...

Miroku: sango el tiene razón o.o... x q no quieres dormir?

Sango: -o- no se... no quiero...-Suspira-

Miroku: mmhh o.o...si duermes te sentirás mejor después...

Kohaku: o.ó Ane-ue eres una testaruda...-Suspira y se va a limpiar los platos q habían usado en el almuerzo, q por el miedo no habían limpiado antes-

Sango: mmmh...-suspira- no quiero dormir...-Se acuesta-

Miroku: pero decime la razón...-se sienta a su lado-

Sango: es q no hay razón…-Suspira-

Miroku: queres q me quede o preferís q me vaya?

Sango: n-no... quedate...-Le toma la mano-

Miroku-asiente-: me quedo si te dormís..-le sonríe y luego le acaricia la mejilla-

Sango sonríe y luego cierra los ojos... Miroku se sienta junto a la cama de sango sin soltar la mano de ella. Luego de un rato Kohaku va a despedirse para luego irse a dormir... el perrito q seguía de un lado a otro al hermano menor de Sango, al ver a Miroku se acerca a este moviendo la cola... luego se acuesta a su lado y se duerme... Miroku se queda un rato despierto mirando dormir a la castaña…mas tarde también se queda dormido.

Al Día Siguiente

Miroku se levanta temprano ya q quería darle la sorpresa a sango de llevarle el desayuno a la cama...luego de prepararlo sube con la bandeja. La castaña dormía aun tranquilamente... cuando Miroku la despierta sonríe luego se mira las piernas intentando sentarse... no podía moverlas...

Sango: q-que es esto?...-Se pellizca las piernas- no... No las siento...

Miroku: o.oU q? de q hablas?...-deja la bandeja a un lado-

Sango como puede llega al borde de la cama... al intentar levantarse cae sentada al suelo...

Sango: oouch...-se toca la cadera dolida... luego mira sus piernas-

Miroku-la levanta del suelo y la sienta en la cama- mmh...tal vez...solo sea un calambre...

Sango: pero... lo sentiría...-Mira a Miroku-

Miroku: tranquilisate y espera un poco... de seguro en un rato se pasara...

Sango asiente y suspira... luego de un largo rato esperando intenta pararse fallando nuevamente...

Miroku-la sienta de nuevo en la cama y la abriga-: llamare al medico...

Sango: pero... no estoy enferma...-Suspira y lo mira salir de la habitación-

Miroku -regresa unos minutos después-: ya salio para acá...-suspira-

Sango: solo te traigo problemas...-Mira el techo-

Miroku: no te preocupes... no me molesta cuidarte...-se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano-

Sango: pero así no podes hacer lo que queres...

Miroku: q otra cosa podría querer hacer?... ahora lo q mas quiero estar con vos hasta q estés bien…

Sango se incorpora y lo mira... luego hace q se acueste junto a ella en la cama de dos plazas.

Miroku le sonríe y la besa... de inmediato se sobresalta al escuchar el timbre, baja y hace al medico pasar...este sube a ver a la paciente...

Sango suspira resignada al ver al medico... estaba cansada de ver gente vestida de blanco... El medico revisa primero la espalda de la castaña buscando si se había lastimado uno de los sectores q podrían afectar a las piernas... luego comienza a tocar la cabeza de esta llegando al golpe del día anterior... allí la castaña retiene un grito de dolor... El medico la mira ya sabiendo la razón... mira a Miroku y sale con el de la habitación...

Miroku: bueno... q dice?

Medico: no puede mover las piernas por una lesión de la cabeza...-Se señala con el dedo índice la cabeza- sufrió un fuerte golpe en el sector del cráneo q protege el sector de movimientos del cerebro... en este caso las piernas... recomiendo q se haga un encefalograma para corroborar todo...

Miroku-asiente-: pero... q se puede hacer..?

Medico: con tratamiento en el cerebro y ejercitación física va a quedar como si no hubiera pasado nada... bah... bueno solo va a poder moverse libremente de nuevo... hasta entonces tendrá q manejarse en silla de ruedas...

Miroku: esta bien...-se despide del medico y luego vuelve a la aviación de sango sin saber como haría para darle esa noticia nada feliz.

**N/A:** Sólo faltan algo así de 4 capítulos… nos aproximamos al gran final! Gracias a MiDoRi, SAnGO25, anapana111 y Nekita-chan por sus reviews! De verdad me pusieron contenta… ojalá les guste este capitulo también… nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	14. Más compromisos

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 14**

Más compromisos

Miroku no tarda en subir y regresar a la habitación dispuesto a decirle a su novia la verdad.

Sango -acariciaba al perro q había subido de un salto a la cama al verlo entrar sonríe-: y? q dijo el medico?

Miroku le explica todo brevemente y luego se queda callado esperando su reacción.

Sango -lo mira en silencio luego se toca la cabeza-: no puedo caminar... x eso...-suspira, no tenía miedo, había entendido q se podía arreglar... en cambio se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada sentía q tendría q depender de los demás... y eso no le gustaba nada- bien...-vuelve a hablar finalmente luego de un largo silencio-

Miroku: pensé q podrías venir a vivir a mi casa x un tiempo...

Sango: no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo... además... no quiero molestar... ya molesto demasiado...

Miroku: Kohaku también podría venir...solo seria hasta q estés bien...

Sango: pero... están tus hermanos... le caigo mal a todos ahí...-Suspira-

Kohaku-q pasaba por ahí se detiene en la puerta-: a donde vamos? de vacaciones?...-entra en la habitación al escuchar la última frase de Miroku-

Miroku: mmhh... Si...serian como unas vacaciones... q te parece vivir en mi casa un tiempo?... tiene pileta, un jardín enorme, cancha de futbol...

Kohaku: woow...-lo mira sorprendido mientras sus ojitos brillaban-

Miroku: queres venir?

Kohaku: siii, si quiero! Vamos Ane-ue!

Sango: Pero...

Kohaku: no seas amarga! Vamos, vamos, vamooos!-Se pone a saltar impaciente-

Sango: pero...

Kohaku: por favoooooor?-Pone cara de angelito-

Sango: no se vale... se complotan en mi contra...

Miroku: bien esta decidido! Kohaku busca la ropa q te llevaras... nos vamos en un rato

Kohaku: siii! Viva!-Se va corriendo-

Sango: dios...-Mira al perro- se supone q me ayudarías!...-el perro q solo levanta la vista para mirarla y luego se acuesta a su lado de nuevo bostezando-

Miroku-se ríe-: bueno, yo guardare tu ropa

Sango: esta bien-Suspira- no... espera!... q eso lo haga otra persona...

Miroku: xq?

Sango: se lo q vas a hacer...

Miroku: sos mala conmigo...quien mas podría hacerlo sino?

Sango -suspira-: bien, bien... pero te estoy vigilando... eh...

Miroku: mmhh... mejor mira tele abajo, es aburrido verme guardar ropa

Sango: bajo corriendo!-Se incorpora para verlo abrir el ropero-

Miroku: jaja sos una desconfiada...-comienza a sacar la ropa q mete en un bolso-

Un par de horas después Miroku pide un remis... antes llama al hospital al q pide un silla de ruedas q le traen un rato después justo antes de q llegara el auto. Los 3 salen del edificio de dptos... Kohaku saltaba emocionado mientras el perro le ladraba moviendo la cola... Sango los miraba algo mareada de ver a su hermano ir de un lado a otro. Miroku sube los bolsos, q eran varios, al auto y luego sube a Sango, después entran Kohaku y al perrito, x ultimo sube el y salen. Sango mira por la ventana callada... estar en silla de ruedas o no poder caminar no le molestaba... el simple hecho de sentirse una inútil la fastidiaba... suspira y mira a su hermano q se había dormido, la emoción lo había agotado... Cuando llegan las mucamas de la casa de Miroku se encargan de los bolsos, ellos entran al living mientras q una de las criadas lleva a Kohaku hasta la q seria su habitación.

Sango: gracias...-Suspira-

Miroku: mmh...sango... queres un dormitorio propio o te quedaras en el mío?...

Sango: q?...-Lo mira-

Miroku: repito la pregunta?

Sango: no... no...-Sonríe- mmmh... no se... como vos prefieras...

Miroku: si te lo pregunto es x q quiero q vos lo decidas... como prefieras, como estés mas cómoda

Sango: yo voy a estar como de las dos maneras... x eso elegí vos…

Miroku: no no... vos elegí...sos mi invitada...

Sango: x eso...

Miroku: vamos...decime la verdad...

Sango-sonríe-: elegí vos...

Miroku-se sienta-: vamos a seguir hablando de esto toooda la tarde?

Sango: sino te decidís si...

Miroku -suspira algo molesto-: mh bien...-va a la cocina-

Sango lo mira irse... luego suspira y mira la pared... Un ratito después una de las criadas la lleva hasta su habitación q estaba en el segundo piso, le explica q podía utilizar el ascensor para subir y bajar. Sango suspira, luego se acerca a su cama y toma sus libros q estaban en 1 de los bolsos... luego abre 1 de ellos y lo lee intentando distraerse... Mas tarde alguien toca la puerta

Sango: eh?-Mira la puerta y cierra el libro- s-si...?

Miroku-entreabre la puerta-: puedo pasar?...venia a traerte la merienda…

Sango: si...-deja el libro sobre la cama-

Miroku entra y deja la bandeja a un lado de sango, luego abre las cortinas dejando q entrara mas luz

Sango: gracias...-toma la taza y bebe un poco-

Miroku: no es nada... después queres bajar a cenar o preferís q te lo traiga?

Sango: yo bajo...

Miroku-asiente-: esta bien...-sale-

Sango mira la puerta... luego suspira y mira el libro... Miroku baja y se encuentra con Kohaku q le pide q juegue un partido con el...Miroku acepta y ambos van a la cancha regresando a la casa a la hora de cenar bastante cansados. Sango estaba en el comedor anotando unas cosas sobre el libro q leía... Miroku entra con Kohaku dirigiéndose a la cocina...mira a sango y luego de beber un vaso de agua va al comedor.

Kohaku -lo sigue sin entender-: estas molesto x algo?

Miroku: mhh..? No...

Kohaku: parece q si...-Bosteza cansado-

Miroku-le sonríe-: porque no vas a dormir? mañana podes ir a la piscina...

Kohaku: pero tengo hambre!...

Miroku: jaja es verdad... mmhh es algo temprano para cenar... bueno, da igual...-le pide a una de las criadas q le prepare algo a Kohaku- listo, ahora podrás comer algo y luego a dormir

Kohaku: siii...

Miroku: bien, niño bueno...-le da unas palmadas en la cabeza y luego sale de la cocina...va hasta el comedor y se sienta frente a sango-

Ella murmuraba acerca de lo q leía... lo q decía no parecía tener sentido...

Miroku: mmhh q haces?

Sango: q?-Lo mira distraída- ah… pensé ocupar mi cabeza en algo... -Sonríe levemente-

Miroku: ah, estudiabas...entonces no te interrumpo-se pone de pie-

Sango: no...-Lo toma de la mano-

Miroku: no estas ocupada?

Sango: no...-sostiene su mano con más firmeza-

Miroku: esta bien-vuelve a sentarse-

Sango: estas enojado conmigo?

Miroku: no...

Sango-Suspira-: bien...

Miroku: te gusto tu habitación?

Sango-Asiente-: aunque es un poco grande…

Miroku: puede ser...

Miroku: mañana debes ir a hacerte el estudio q dijo el medico...para q puedan empezar con el tratamiento...

Sango: esta bien...

Miroku: buscare a alguien q te acompañe...-se queda pensando-

Sango: vos no?-Suspira- bien...

Miroku: mh... queres q vaya?

Sango -asiente-: pero si estas enfadado, prefiero no molestarte...

Miroku: pensaba averiguar otras cosas...pero esta bien, te acompaño

Sango: otras cosas?

Miroku: si...de todas formas no estoy seguro...

Sango lo mira sin entender... se moría por seguir preguntando, pero así solo conseguiría molestarlo mas... Miroku permanece en silencio mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende.

Sango: xq fumas?

Miroku: mh?... no se...supongo q se volvió una costumbre...

Sango se acomoda en la silla luego cierra el libro y su cuaderno... Miroku la mira esperando alguna respuesta...al ver q no decía nada vuelve a ponerse de pie.

Sango: a donde vas?-Lo mira- Ah... perdona... no tengo q meterme...-Baja la vista a la mesa-

Miroku: a dar una vuelta...mmhh...la verdad siento q te molesto y no quiero eso...

Sango: no me molestas... es al revés... yo te molesto a vos…

Miroku: si me molestaras no te habría invitado

Sango -asiente-: tenes razón...

Miroku: se q no querías aceptar, perdón x "obligarte"...

Sango: no me obligaste... así q no tenes culpa de nada...-lo mira-

Miroku-suspira-: esta bien…

Sango le sonríe luego golpea los dedos contra el libro q reposaba en su falda...Miroku mira hacia afuera...le molestaba esa situación...de repente su relación se había vuelto muy tensa... y sentía q era su culpa...Sango lo mira en silencio... luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza... de repente le había dado un fuerte dolor... suspira aparentando estar bien...

Miroku-la mira-: te duele?

Sango: solo un poco...-Sonríe a el no podía engañarlo-

Miroku: queres q llame al medico?...-su voz se notaba preocupada-

Sango: no, no es necesario... seguro ahora se me pasa...

Miroku: si no es así avisame... -se arrodilla frente a ella para mirarla-

Sango: si... prometo avisarte...

Miroku-asiente y se sienta-: perdón... si te trtate algo mal…

Sango: no te preocupes

Miroku: mhh... tal vez hago todo mal...-suspira- siempre termino haciéndote sentir mal x tonterías...

Sango lo mira en silencio luego le sonríe tranquilamente

Miroku: mh...bueno, voy a salir-se pone de pie-

Sango: xq?

Miroku: quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire...además quiero averiguar algunas cosas...

Sango: aah…bueno...

Miroku: ya casi esta la cena...-mira hacia la cocina, luego vuelve la vista a ella- bueno, nos vemos mañana, q descanses-sale-

Sango sonríe hasta q se la puerta se cerro... luego lleva las dos manos a su cabeza intentando calmar el agudo dolor q sentía. Un rato después le sirven la cena, y mas tarde una de las criadas la acompaña hasta su habitación. Luego de cambiarse se acuesta y luego se acomoda mirando la pared... el dolor no se iba y cada vez lo sentía mas fuerte... suspira calmándose y luego cierra los ojos durmiéndose…

A la mañana siguiente la despiertan temprano ya q tenia turno para hacerse los estudios indicados x el medico…una vez que baja ve a Miroku que la esperaba para salir.

Sango: buenos días!

Miroku: buenos días-abre la puerta del auto y ayuda a sango a subir-

En el viaje al hospital ninguno dice una sola palabra... el silencio comenzaba a tornarse incomodo... Miroku miraba x la ventana pensando...intentando tomar una decisión... Sango apoya la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana... comenzaba a incomodarse con ese silencio... suspira y apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento mirando el techo del automóvil... El auto se detiene y ambos bajan, van hasta la clínica donde se quedan en la sala de espera. Al rato, llaman a Sango quien entra enseguida... allí le hacen los estudios q el medico había pedido, explicándole q los resultados estarían en un par de días, y dependiendo de los mismos comenzarían un tratamiento. Ambos regresan en silencio a la casa de Miroku... allí una de las criadas le dice q tenia visitas... ambos van a la sala y se encuentran con Inuyasha y Aome... Aome abraza a su amiga al verla.

Sango: q pasa?

Inuyasha: pobrecita... esta peor q antes...

Aome-se separa de ella y niega con la cabeza-: no es nada...me tenías preocupada...

Sango: perdón...

Aome: no me pidas perdón...como estas? te sentís mejor?

Sango: si

Miroku: se quedaran a almorzar?

Inuyasha: si no molestamos...si

Miroku: esta bien-asiente y va a la cocina-

Sango -lo mira irse y suspira-: Siento q le molesto...

Aome: mmhh...actúa algo extraño...

Sango asiente y mira a Aome... Inuyasha las mira y luego va a la cocina también... Miroku hablaba con una de las criadas avisando q sus amigos se quedarían y luego busca algo de comer en la heladera.

Inuyasha: q pasa?

Miroku-lo mira-: mh? xq?

Inuyasha: estas actuando raro...

Miroku: raro? en q sentido?

Inuyasha: diferente a como de costumbre...

Miroku: puede ser... no se...estoy algo cansado... confundido…

Inuyasha: xq?

Miroku: x todo lo q esta pasando...-suspira y cierra la heladera sin tomar nada-

Inuyasha: a que te referís?

Miroku: q no tengas problemas no quiere decir q los demás no los tengan Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ya se... te pregunto... q es "todo lo q esta pasando"... de q te cansaste?...

Miroku: de siempre andar con tantos conflictos...termina uno y comienza otro... y ahora todo el problema de sango... no se q es lo q quiero hacer...

Inuyasha: ella no tiene la culpa... y tratándola así eso es lo q das a entender

Miroku: es q no lo hago apropósito...

Inuyasha: trata de ser vos mismo... aparentado aunque sea...

Miroku asiente. Inuyasha suspira y se sienta en una silla del comedor... Un rato después todos almuerzan mientras conversaban de sus estudios

Inuyasha: es complicado... me aburrí de todos los libros... quiero hacer nada! tener tiempo libre...

Aome: sos un vago...

Inuyasha: es q es aburrido... leer y seguir leyendo...

Aome: se supone q es sobre un tema q te interesa...

Inuyasha: pero no pensé q serian tantos libros...

Sango se ríe, Miroku miraba hacia afuera mientras pensaba sin prestar atención a la conversación.

Aome: deja de quejarte y estudia...

Inuyasha: si, si, si...-Suspira-

Sango: jajajaja se ve q no le gusta...

Inuyasha: no podía esperar para terminar el colegio... ahora resulta q esta la universidad... q no se acaba mas?..

Aome suspira algo molesta

Inuyasha: nooo! no te enojes Aome!...

Aome: no me enojo...-termina de comer-

Inuyasha: segura?

Ella asiente y lo mira

Inuyasha: bien...

Aome: mmhh...no tenes q rendir en unos días Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si... estoy estudiando...

Aome: mas vale q estudies... no nos veremos hasta q rindas ese examen

Inuyasha: si...-suspira poniendo cara triste-

Aome: no pongas esa cara...me haces sentir mal

Inuyasha: jajaja bueno...

Luego del almuerzo deciden ver una película... y mas tarde Inuyasha y Aome se van. Sango miraba por la ventana como Miroku y Kohaku jugaban al futbol en el jardín... Un rato después entran x q estaba oscureciendo, Kohaku va a bañarse mientras q Miroku se sienta junto a Sango...era extraño, a pesar de q habían estado juntos todo el día casi no se habían dirigido la palabra...algo no andaba bien entre ellos...Sango lo mira luego suspira mirando el suelo... sentía q molestaba...otra vez…

Miroku: mmhh ya que mañana no hay nada q hacer...te gustaría salir?

Sango: esta bien-Le sonríe contenta de que la invitara-

Miroku: como te sentís?

Sango: bien... estoy bien...

Miroku-la mira-: mhhh estas segura?

Sango asiente con la cabeza luego suspira...

Miroku: bien...supongo q no queres contarme

Sango: es q no pasa nada...-Le sonríe- solo... estoy algo aburrida de esta cosa...-golpea la silla de ruedas con las palmas-

Miroku: si...

Sango: a mi me gustaría no sentirme tan inútil… como lo estoy siendo...

Miroku: inútil?...mmhh no lo veo así...

Sango: como lo ves?-Lo mira-

Miroku: no creo q seas una inútil... es simplemente q ahora tenes un problema, q en un tiempo va a solucionarse...tenes q tener paciencia...

Sango: si... gracias

Miroku: no tenes nada q agradecerme... solo me gustaría q estuvieras un poco mas animada... no se, me preocupa verte así...

Sango asiente y sonríe levemente...

Miroku: decime si...puedo hacer algo para q te sientas mejor...

Sango: ser como eras antes?-baja la mirada- con eso me alcanza...

Miroku: de verdad...cambie tanto?...

Sango: tengo q contestar?-Se acerca quedando frente a el... luego pone las manos en sus piernas- cambiaste demasiado y muy rápido...

Miroku: perdoname...no quise...-le toma las manos- prometo intentar ser como antes de nuevo-sonríe-

Sango: más te vale...

Miroku: jajaja es una amenaza?

Sango: yo no dije eso por dios...

Miroku: jaja sos mala...-suspira- mañana a donde queres ir?

Sango: ehmmm por ahí...

Miroku: mmhh o.o...bueno, ya veremos...-se queda pensando- sabes? pensaba en comprarme otra moto...

Sango: para q otra? no podes usar las 2 al mismo tiempo...

Miroku: es q ya no tengo mi antigua moto... y la extraño...

Sango lo mira un momento sin entender... luego baja la cabeza angustiada... fue por su culpa... suspira y cierra los ojos...

Miroku: sango?...q pasa? te sentís mal?...-la toma x los hombros preocupado-

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: no... Pensaba en lo q hiciste por mi...-Suspira-

Miroku: no te preocupes x eso...de todas formas pensaba venderla...

Sango: claro...

Miroku: ahora voy a comprarme una mucho mejor...y voy a llevarte a dar una vuelta...

Sango lo mira... luego le sonríe...

Miroku: bien bien, mañana x la mañana iré a comprarla...así salimos a la tarde, esta bien? o.o

Sango: si... esta bien...

Miroku-asiente y luego acaricia el rostro de la chica-: bueno...es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir

Sango: tenes razon...

Miroku se pone de pie y lleva a Sango hasta el ascensor así llegan hasta el segundo piso donde la acompaña hasta su habitación. Luego de q se acuesta, la castaña se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente... llaman a Miroku del hospital diciendo q los estudios de Sango estaban ya listos... y q tenían un tratamiento para la castaña... Miroku va temprano a comprar su nueva moto, luego de q la deja en la casa va con sango al hospital para ver al medico. Allí este les explica el tratamiento, el cual consistía en un ejercicio tanto físico como mental... luego les da las indicaciones del tratamiento... Así transcurren un par de meses en los q Sango realiza el tratamiento indicado...Miroku había decidido volver a comenzar con su carrera de medicina x lo q estaba bastante mas ocupado q antes... Al tiempo, la castaña ya podía caminar de nuevo... se sentía muy contenta... siempre buscaba algo para hacer y moverse... ayudaba a las criadas a limpiar o a servir las cosas... luego salía al patio a estudiar psicología... Finalmente le dan el alta, diciéndole q su vida podría volver a la normalidad y q no le quedarían ninguna clase de secuelas... Miroku acompaña a Sango a la salida del hospital, ambos suben a la moto y viajan de regreso a la casa de el...se preguntaba si ahora q estaba bien sango volvería a vivir sola con su hermano como antes...era lo mas lógico, pero prefería no pensar en eso, se había acostumbrado a convivir con la castaña... Sango tarareaba contenta por poder caminar de nuevo... Cuando llegan ambos bajan de la moto y entran...para sorpresa de Miroku, Kikyo había vuelto, hacia varios meses q no la veía ya q se había ido a vivir con su padre en Inglaterra. Sango al verla corre la vista a una pared rápidamente...

Miroku: Kikyo?... q raro verte...

Kikyo: papa y yo vinimos a hacerte una visita...-sonríe-

Sango al escuchar esa frase cierra los ojos y suspira... luego va a buscar a su hermano... Miroku la mira alejarse sin llegar a decir nada...no quería q se fuera así x la sola presencia de su padre en la casa...así q la sigue. Sango sale al jardín... y ve a Kohaku conversando tranquilamente... con el padre de Miroku? Se queda helada...no podía creer lo q veía... parecían muy animados... Sango se cruza de brazos mirando a su hermano mientras lo esperaba... Miroku sale ya q la había seguido y se para junto a ella también mirando al chico hablando con su padre... se preguntaba q decían... Una vez q terminan de hablar... Kohaku mira a su hermana y corre hacia ella contento de verla en pie nuevamente...

Miroku: Sango... ya te vas?

Sango: seguro tu papa y tu hermana quieren hablarte... yo solo estorbaría...-Sonríe- hablamos luego...-Mira a Kohaku y le dice q buscara sus cosas-

Miroku: bien...

Sango lo besa en la mejilla luego se va con Kohaku... Miroku suspira y va a hablar con su padre...hubiera preferido q Sango se quedara... pero sabia como era la relación con su padre y no quería q volviera a sentirse mal como cuando lo había conocido...

PM: bueno Miroku...después de un tiempo encontré la persona perfecta

Miroku: eh? q?

Pm: seguime...-camina hacia el interior de la casa, así llega hasta el living-

En uno de los sillones... estaba una joven sentada bebiendo una taza de te tranquilamente... tenia el cabello castaño con toques de rubio... tez blanca, y ojos azules... era delgada y llevaba puesto un delicado vestido rojo ajustado de los hombros q se amoldaba a su esbelta figura...

Pm: bien...Miroku, ella es Marin, es la hija de un importante empresario ingles amigo mío... ella es tu prometida

Marin -se pone de pie y saluda a Miroku con una reverencia-: Mucho gusto Miroku...

Miroku-se la queda mirando unos instantes...era muy bonita... luego mira a su padre-: porque hiciste algo así?...sabes q yo ya estoy con alguien...

Pm: pero es alguien a quien yo no acepto, por lo q debes dejarla Miroku, pensé q eso era algo obvio

Marin los mira en silencio luego se sienta y termina su taza de te...

Miroku: no voy a hacerlo...

Pm: si no accedes tendré q tomar otras medidas..

Miroku: a q te refieres con eso...?

Pm: deshacerme de la chiquilla...-hace una pausa- bien, Marin se quedara viviendo aquí durante este tiempo...hasta q ustedes se casen... volveré en una semana y ella me dirá como resulto todo, y si te separaste definitivamente de esa chica o no.

Marin: ya se va sr?...-Se pone de pie-

Pm: si, tengo cosas q hacer

Marin: cuidese mucho...

El hombre le sonríe levemente y sale, Miroku lo sigue con la vista y luego suspira. Luego de q el padre de Miroku se va... Marin mira al ojiazul y sonríe... él permanece callado mientras pensaba q hacer...

Marin: tu padre me hablo mucho de ti... me alegra mucho conocerte...

Miroku: mh?-la mira-

Marin: q me alegra conocerte... a ti no?-Sonríe levemente- ah... no escuchaste de mi...?

Miroku: la verdad no...

Marin: era de esperarse...-suspira-

Miroku: lo lamento...pero yo ya salgo con alguien...

Marin: con alguien?

Miroku: si...-suspira y mira el techo...no sabia q hacer... no quería separarse de Sango...pero y si su padre cumplía las amenazas?...-

Marin se acerca a el sin q este se de cuenta... luego le acaricia el rostro... Miroku se sobresalta y la mira.

Marin-Lo mira fascinada-: eres mas guapo de lo q imagine...-Sonríe-

Miroku-se pone de pie- emhh yo voy a salir... nos vemos luego-sale y camina sin saber bien a donde iba...debía tomar una decisión...así q decide ir a ver a Inuyasha.

**N/A:** Final del capitulo 14… que poquito falta para que termine! Bueno, quiero agradecer a **anapana111****, SAnGO25, ****Nekita-chan**** y Midori **por sus reviews! Nos vemos el próximo viernes! Ja ne!


	15. Los caprichos de un padre rico

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 15**

Los caprichos de un padre rico

Luego de caminar un rato, meditando obre su futura decisión llega hasta la casa de su mejor amigo dispuesto a oír una vez mas sus consejos. Sesshoumaru le abre y le dice q Inuyasha estaba en su habitación... Miroku va hasta el cuarto de este y entra. Inuyasha estaba golpeando la frente levemente contra un libro abierto... no entendía nada de lo q leía... al escuchar la puerta se endereza y mira hacia esta...

Miroku: x q te golpees los conocimientos no van a entrar mas fácil...-se ríe-

Inuyasha: mmh me desilusioné...-Suspira y lo mira- q raro q vinieras...

Miroku: hablas como si nunca te visitara...

Inuyasha: digo... q desde hacia unas semanas q no te veía...

Miroku: es verdad, es q anduve algo ocupado... tenia q estudiar...-suspira y se sienta-

Inuyasha: y la cara de velorio q tenes es por los estudios? o por otra cosa?

Miroku: mhh no...es otra cosa... de eso te quería hablar...-le cuenta todo lo ocurrido-

Inuyasha: q problema...

Miroku: aja... y la verdad no se q hacer…

Inuyasha: yo no creo q tu papa vaya a hacer algo...

Miroku: yo si...lo conozco... y se q seria capaz...

Inuyasha: mmmh... entonces... acepta el tema de esta chica un tiempo... mentile a tu papa… no se... no se q decirte... de verdad es un problema...

Miroku-suspira y se queda unos momentos callado mirando el suelo-: no puedo volver a poner a Sango en peligro... ya le ocurrieron demasiadas cosas x mi culpa... nunca me perdonaría q saliera herida x esto...-lo mira- supongo q lo mejor será aceptar las reglas de mi padre...

Inuyasha: y vas a perder tu felicidad por un capricho de tu padre?

Miroku: prefiero eso a poner en riesgo a Sango...

Inuyasha: entonces deberías decírselo a ella...-Suspira-

Miroku: q le diga q?...la verdad?...

El otro asiente en silencio mientras pensaba.

Miroku-niega con la cabeza-: no, no puedo decírselo... ella no aceptaría eso... seguramente querría q sigamos juntos... por más q corra peligro...la conozco lo suficiente como para saber como reaccionaria, no puedo arriesgarme

Inuyasha: y q... pensas mentirle a Sango y q luego te odie por eso?

Miroku: tal vez sea mejor q me odie...si es así por lo menos no estará triste...

Inuyasha: no... Va a estar peor...-se rasca la cabeza- yo q vos lo pensaría un poco más... si le hablas quizás entienda... no se... vos la conoces mejor q yo...

Miroku-niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie-: ya lo decidí...creo q es lo mejor q puedo hacer...

Inuyasha: bien... te deseo suerte...

Miroku: si...-lo mira- y prometeme q no le vas a contar nada a Aome sobre esto

Inuyasha: lo prometo...

Miroku: bien...-suspira- iré a hablar ahora con ella... nos vemos-se va-

Inuyasha suspira y luego sigue con sus estudios. Miroku camina hasta la casa de Sango, una vez allí toca el timbre. La castaña le abre...

Sango: hola... –sonríe contenta al verlo- como estas?

Miroku: bien...vos?

Sango: bien-Sonríe luego lo hace pasar-

Miroku: terminaste ya de ordenar todo?

Sango: si...-cierra la puerta-

Miroku: Sango...tengo q decirte algo...

Sango: si, decime...q pasa? Algo malo?-Lo mira preocupada-

Miroku toma una de las manos de la castaña y hace q se siente en el sillón, luego se sienta a su lado y la besa tomándola x la cintura. Sango le corresponde sin entender muy bien q era lo q pasaba... se preguntaba q era lo q le pudo de pasar como para q llegara con cara de angustia... el raro accionar del ojiazul la preocupaba... Cuando finalmente se separan Miroku la mira unos instantes, luego la suelta y mira el suelo.

Sango -se arrodilla en el sillón y luego lo abraza-: q pasa?

Miroku: es q...-sentía un nudo en la garganta q le impedía hablar...como podía decirle q no quería estar mas con ella si en realidad eso era lo q mas deseaba?-

Sango: no te despidas...-se arrodilla en el suelo mirándolo a los ojos- si viniste para despedirte mejor no lo digas...-Se levanta-

Miroku-le toma las manos y la mira-: Sango...lo lamento...pero lo nuestro termino...

Sango-Se safa suavemente y luego le da la espalda-: no quería q te despidieras de mí...-Suspira ahogando las lágrimas q comenzaban a acumularse-

Miroku: solamente quiero decirte q esto no es x tu culpa...el problema soy yo... -hace un pausa- también quería agradecerte x todo el tiempo q pasamos juntos... fue...muy lindo...

Sango: Si… lo fue...-Lo mira- y xq terminas conmigo?

Miroku: es algo...q decidí...

Sango: no te creo...-Suspira y señala la puerta- si no te molesta... quiero estar sola...

Miroku asiente, la mira unos instantes y luego se va. Una vez q la puerta se cerro, la castaña prácticamente se dejo caer sobre el sillón dejando de retener las lagrimas. Miroku vuelve a su casa caminando lentamente...cuando llega ya había oscurecido. En el jardín Marin y Kikyo conversaban tranquilamente... al ver al ojiazul entrar Marin camina hacia el y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla... Miroku la ignora y sube a su habitación

Marin: hice algo malo?

Kikyo: no es tu culpa... será solo hasta q se acostumbre... después deberías ir a hablar con el

Marin: si... luego hablare con el...-Sonríe-

Kikyo asiente. Mas tarde a la hora de cenar Miroku decide no bajar, no tenía apetito. Luego de la cena... Marin sube y golpea en la puerta de la habitación del ojiazul... Miroku se levanta de la cama y abre un poco la puerta

Miroku: mh… q queres..?

Marin: quería hablarte... si es posible…

Miroku-suspira-: esta bien...-la deja pasar, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de lo q hacia su padre, no merecía q la tratara mal-

Marin -una vez q entra cierra la puerta-: Miroku... si se supone q nos vamos a casar... no crees q deberíamos llevarnos bien por lo menos?...-Suspira- mira... yo no se quien era tu novia... ni xq tu papa no la quiere...-Lo mira y luego se acerca a el hasta quedar a pocos centímetros-

Miroku desvía la mirada y se sienta separándose de ella.

Marin: xq no me miras? De q tenes miedo?

Miroku: Entende... yo no siento nada especial x vos... acabo de conocerte... me separe de la chica q quiero x un capricho de mi padre...

Marin: la amas?

Miroku asiente y la mira. Marin lo mira en silencio... luego suspira y sonríe mientras se acercaba de nuevo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros... luego de un momento mirándolo a los ojos corta con la distancia besándolo en los labios... Miroku pone sus manos en los hombros de ella separándola de el. Marin lo mira, luego baja la vista avergonzada...

Miroku: Marin...podrías salir? quiero estar solo...

La joven asiente... luego suspira y sale...

ºAl otro día...º

Aome va a visitar a Sango después de almorzar. Kohaku le abre diciendo q Sango estaba en su cuarto... le explica q desde la mañana no había salido de ahí, y solo la escuchaba sollozar... Aome sube preocupada x su miga y toca la puerta llamándola…

Sango: Kohaku... te dije q estoy bien... no necesito nada...

Aome: soy yo Sango…puedo pasar?...

Sango: Aome?...-Se seca los ojos- si... pasa...

Aome -entra y se acerca a su amiga sentándose a su lado-: q paso..? x q lloras?...

Sango: es q... Miroku...-Toma aire y luego se pone a llorar de nuevo... abraza a la azabachada junto a ella y le cuenta lo q paso entre lagrimas-

Aome -se sorprende al oír la historia de su amiga-: pero...Sango... no tiene sentido...x q el te dejaría así de repente...?

Sango: no se... el vino dijo eso... y yo le pedí q se fuera q necesitaba estar sola...

Aome: tienes idea de porque pudo haber sido...?

Sango: ayer... estaban su padre y su hermana en su casa... pero no creo q sea por eso...-Suspira-

Aome: no ganaras si te quedas aquí llorando... x q no vas a hablar con el?

Sango: xq... va a ser lo mismo...

Aome: no deberías rendirte tan fácil...

Sango: no... El me dijo q quería terminar conmigo...-Se endereza y se seca los ojos- si eso quiere... esta bien...-suspira-

Aome: no, no esta bien...mira como estas...-suspira-

Sango: ya se...-Se cubre el rostro-

Aome-le acaricia la cabeza-: tal vez lo mejor sea q lo olvides...

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: es q tampoco quiero eso...-Suspira-

Aome: entonces anda a hablar con el! vamos, si quieres te acompaño hasta su casa...

Sango -asiente y se levanta-: si... tenes razón...-Suspira y luego de lavarse la cara sale con Aome dejando a Kohaku a cargo de todo.

Ambas llegan hasta la enorme mansión, las criadas la dejan pasar y le indican q Sango q Miroku estaba en la piscina. Sango se despide de Aome y luego entra... al llegar a la piscina ve al ojiazul sumergido... se sienta en una de las sillas sin hacer un solo ruido y lo mira esperando... Miroku sale de debajo del agua y se sienta en uno los bordes de la piscina. Sango mira la espalda de Miroku... luego suspira en silencio... Miroku gira la cabeza y la mira. Sango miraba el suelo mientras pensaba q decir...

Miroku: Sango...? pasó algo?-sale de la pileta-

Sango: solo venia a verte... pero creo q cometí un error... xq no se q decir...-se levanta- y es un poco tonto... venir hasta tu casa para luego quedarme sentada sin saber q decir o hacer...-suspira mirando el techo de vidrio-

Miroku: mmh...-se sienta- ya q viniste podrías quedarte un rato...-q egoísta sonaba ese pedido cuando el día anterior sin ninguna explicación se habían separado por pedido de él-

Sango se sienta y mira el agua moverse de un lado a otro... Miroku permanece callado...tampoco sabia q decir...

Sango: ... xq terminaste conmigo? Quiero saber la verdad...-Suspira apretando los puños sobre su falda-

Miroku: x q...-se queda pensando... en realidad no sabia q podía decirle... todo lo q se le ocurría la heriría- es q... era lo mejor para los dos...

Sango: xq?...

Miroku: pienso q… estaremos mejor separados... nuestra relación no tenia futuro...-la mira-

Sango -se levanta tirando accidentalmente la silla-: como digas...-Suspira-

Miroku: x eso...-mira de nuevo a la pileta- debes rehacer tu vida...igual q yo la mía…-sentía como le temblaba la voz... le costaba tanto decirle todo eso-

Sango: no te creo nada...-Suspira- bien... q tengas suerte...-Camina mirando el suelo hasta la salida de la piscina... allí se choca con alguien q venía en sentido contrario.

Marin- Disculpa...quien sos?

Sango -la mira y luego mira a Miroku... suspira y mira a Marin de nuevo-: Soy Sango Hibari... y vos?

Marin: Mi nombre es Marin Everwood... y soy la prometida de Miroku...

Sango: Su... su prometida...-Siente como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle... mira a Miroku... ¿xq no le había dicho eso? se seca los ojos y luego se va corriendo-

Miroku suspira...tarde o temprano se enteraría...pero era demasiado temprano... Sango sale de la casa corriendo mientras la vista comenzaba a nublársele... En eso se choca con quien menos esperaba...Bankotsu, el hermano de Miroku.

Bankotsu: perdone... Sango? xq lloras?

Sango: x nada... no tiene importancia... -se hace unos pasos atrás mirando el suelo mientras trataba de secarse los ojos-

Bankotsu: x nada no vas a llorar... bien si no queres no me digas...-Suspira-

Sango lo mira, había cambiado desde el viaje al caribe... suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido...

Bankotsu: el hizo eso?... tranquila… intentaremos solucionarlo…-Suspira luego toma a la castaña de la mano suavemente y la lleva de nuevo a la casa donde pide a las criadas q le dieran un te para q se calmara... luego va a ver a su hermano-

Miroku estaba de pie junto a la piscina secándose el cabello con una toalla.

Bankotsu: Miroku...-Lo mira-

Miroku-lo mira-: mh? q pasa?

Bankotsu: recién me encontré a Sango... salía de acá llorando... q le hiciste?

Miroku: mmh...no te metas Bankotsu...

Bankotsu: bien, bien... entonces le digo q se vaya?

Miroku-suspira-: donde esta?...

Bankotsu: en la cocina...

Miroku luego de vestirse va a la cocina... Una vez en allí... nota como todo el grupo de criadas lo mira de mala manera como suponiendo lo q había hecho... Sango estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la taza de te en las manos... no había bebido ni un sorbo... mientras intentaba calmar los pequeños sollozos q no se iban... Miroku mira a las criadas feo y estas salen de la cocina, luego se acerca y se sienta frente a Sango.

Sango: ya me voy... no tengo nada q hacer en este lugar...-Deja la taza a un lado y se apoya en la mesa- prometo q ya me voy... q no voy a molestar mas...

Miroku: Sango...vos no molestas...

La castaña no contesta... se queda inmóvil en su lugar... luego se endereza y toma la taza de nuevo sintiendo el calor de esta en sus manos...

Miroku: perdoname si no te dije toda la verdad...

Sango-asiente-: bien... igual... ya no nos vamos a poder volver a ver...

Miroku: no… nos vamos a volver a ver...?

Sango: no se...-Suspira- quizás no puedas... o no tengas tiempo... además... me diste a entender eso... cuando dijiste q hiciera cada uno su vida...

Miroku suspira y no dice nada mas...apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa y luego su rostro sobre ellos... no quería saber nada mas...quería q todo se terminase... estaba cansado…

Sango -lo mira-: xq no me dijiste antes esto?-Suspira-

Miroku: no quería q lo supieras...

Sango: y decirme q no querías saber mas nada de mi era lo mejor no?-Se levanta y lo mira... luego mira la pared pensando... a todo esto si ella sufría, Miroku debía sufrir el doble, ya q no solo los separarían, sino q también tenia q casarse con alguien q ni conocía... se acerca a el y se arrodilla a su lado- perdoname...

Miroku permanece callado. Sango lo hace levantar el rostro... luego de mirarlo un momento lo besa... Miroku no entendía la reacción de ella...unos instantes antes estaba enojada... y ahora esto?... sin pensarlo le corresponde. Sango se separa de el sin abrir los ojos... no quería abrirlos y decir adiós... Miroku le acaricia suavemente el rostro...no quería q se fuera...

Sango -toma la mano q el ojiazul tenia en su rostro... luego aprieta mas los ojos-: no quiero despedirme...

Miroku: yo tampoco... no quiero dejarte...

Sango -lo mira... luego baja la vista-: perdoname por todo sabes...-Suelta la mano del ojiazul-

Miroku-le sonríe levemente-: no tengo nada q perdonarte...

Sango-Toma aire-: si... si necesitas algo... sabes donde encontrarme...

Miroku: lo mismo digo...

Sango: ehm... bueno... yo...-Lo besa en la mejilla- hasta luego... -sale de la casa apurada-

Miroku se queda viendo x donde la castaña acababa de irse...aun sentía el sabor de su boca en sus labios... era increíble como la extrañaba...como la quería...

Marin: ella era tu novia?...-entra en la cocina-

Miroku: si...

Marin: ya veo...-Suspira y se sienta en la silla donde Sango estaba antes... luego toma la taza q esta había dejado sin tomar disponiéndose a beber de ella-

Miroku la mira y luego le saca la taza de las manos

Marin: q pasa? q tiene esa taza?

Miroku: mhh nada...-mira la taza q ahora tenia en sus manos-

Marin: bien... como digas...-Suspira sin entender bien xq reaccionaba de ese modo-

Miroku-suspira y deja la taza sobre la mesa-: voy a recostarme... no me siento muy bien-se pone de pie-

Marin lo mira... luego asiente...Miroku sube a su habitación donde se pone su pijama y se acuesta... sentía frío, al parecer tenia fiebre… Mientras tanto... Sango caminaba de regreso tocándose el labio con el dedo índice... se preguntaba xq había hecho eso... y también le preocupaba un poco el haber sentido los labios del ojiazul tan fríos, cuando siempre habían sido calidos... Por la noche Kikyo llama a un medico ya q a Miroku aun no le había bajado la fiebre...cuando este llega le dicen q debería ser solo un gripe y le ordenan reposo.

Al día siguiente... Inuyasha va a visitarlo... Antes de poder subir a su habitación discute con Kikyo quien no le quería permitir subir, finalmente se cansa y le dice q haga lo q quisiera, x lo q Inuyasha sube...Miroku estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía.

Inuyasha: hola... se puede pasar?-Se asoma luego de golpear-

Miroku: mhh? si...

Inuyasha: como estas?-Cierra la puerta y luego se sienta junto a la cama de su amigo-

Miroku: no se... la verdad no me siento bien...

Inuyasha: entonces tenia razón... vine acá xq sino cierta persona me mataba... es sorprendente... xq en lugar de ser psicóloga no estudia para ser medico?... no entiendo...

Miroku: mmh? de q hablas?

Inuyasha: es q hoy Aome y Sango fueron a mi casa... y Sango me pidió q viniera a verte... xq ayer había notado q no estabas bien...después le dije q viniera ella y dijo "no puedo! x mas q quiera no puedo... así q vas o te rompo la cara"-explica imitando la voz de la casta-así q vine... aunque también es divertido venir y discutir con tu hermana…

Miroku: ah...-se queda callado-

Inuyasha: dijo q le habría gustado cumplir con lo q te prometió hace tiempo... pero q dadas las circunstancias... sentía q no podría... y q no quería darte mas problemas de los q ya tenes...-Suspira-

Miroku guarda silencio y solo asiente.

Inuyasha: Miroku... no te preocupes... ya se van a arreglar las cosas...

Miroku: no... Ya no tiene arreglo...

Inuyasha: q optimista...

Miroku-luego de un rato de silencio vuelve a hablar-: la extraño... me hubiera gustado q viniera...

Inuyasha lo mira y suspira... suponía lo mal q debía sentirse su amigo... asiente sin saber q decirle... Así pasan un par de días... la situación de Miroku empeoraba, finalmente va al hospital donde deciden dejarlo internado ya q además de la gripe q había sido fuerte, sufría de anemia x q en los últimos días casi no había comido...lo q mas les preocupaba a los médicos era q no podían bajar la fiebre... Inuyasha había hablado con Aome contándole la situación de Miroku... y luego de llamar a Sango los 3 fueron al hospital a verlo... La enfermera les explica q solo podría pasar uno de ellos, ya q el paciente estaba delicado. Inuyasha decide q seria mejor q la castaña pasara, ya q días atrás el había querido verla... Sango luego de un momento dudando, pasa en la habitación de Miroku... El ojiazul estaba acostado dormitando...la fiebre le daba sueño...le habían conectado un suero para q se recuperara de la anemia...

Sango: nunca pensé q te vería así...-Se sienta junto a la cama y le acaricia la cabeza-

Miroku entreabre los ojos y se sorprende al ver q se trataba de Sango

Sango: perdón... te... te desperté?

Miroku: no... No estaba durmiendo...

Sango: ah... q bueno...-lo mira preocupada- perdoname... no pude venir a verte antes...-Se levanta y le acaricia el rostro con una mano, mientras q con la otra le acomodaba el pelo-

Miroku: perdoname x hacerte venir...

Sango: no me pidas perdón... sino hiciste nada malo...-le besa la frente- descansa y preocuparte por ponerte bien...-Se sienta y le toma la mano- a menos q el medico venga a echarme... yo no me voy a mover de esta silla...-Sonríe levemente-

Miroku: gracias...si estas conmigo seguro voy a mejorarme más rápido...

Sango se ruboriza pero no borra esa tonta sonrisa del rostro... entrelaza sus dedos con los de Miroku y lo mira...

Miroku: de verdad... vas a quedarte...?

Sango: claro q si... xq me iría?

Miroku: antes dijiste... q no volveríamos a vernos...

Sango: yo... te mentí... xq... no puedo cumplir algo q dije cuando en realidad es al contrario...-Suspira y apoya la frente en la mano del ojiazul- perdoname por eso...

Miroku: no, no me pidas perdón...-se lleva una mano a la frente, le dolía la cabeza- sabes... si no estoy con vos...si estamos separados...siento q me voy a volver loco...

Sango: yo no puedo dormir...-Aprieta su mano- xq tiene q pasar esto? Es xq... no somos de la misma clase social?

Miroku: puede ser... no es justo...

Sango -lo mira y luego suspira-: es cierto...

Miroku: crees q...haya alguna solución...?

Sango: todo tiene una solución...-sonríe dándole ánimos-

Miroku: eso espero... es q... es mi obligación casarme con Marin... no puedo negarme...

Sango -asiente-: no te preocupes por eso ahora… si?-Lo mira con algo de tristeza... el nombre de esa chica y saber q se tendría q casar le dolía... suspira y le acaricia el rostro- ahora no te preocupes por nada y descansa...

Miroku asiente y cierra los ojos...unos momentos después se duerme... Sango lo mira dormir un largo rato... luego mira por la ventana pensativa... buscando la manera de ver a Miroku mas seguido... En eso alguien toca la puerta y luego entra... se trataba de Bankotsu q había ido a ver a su hermano... Sango lo mira y le dice q Miroku dormía... este la mira en silencio y se sienta en los sillones detrás de la silla en la q estaba Sango diciendo q esperaría... la castaña suspira y mira al ojiazul q dormía...

Bankotsu: Sango... xq prefieres a mi hermano q dijo q no te quería... y yo q te puedo decir q muero por vos me rechazas?

Sango: mmh... no te interesa...-Miraba a Miroku pensativa-

Bankotsu: pero... Sango... de verdad te amo... yo... seria capaz de todo si vos me lo pedís...

Sango: dejame en paz...

Bankotsu: Sango... yo quiero q seas mi novia...

Sango ignora el comentario del joven sentado detrás de ella luego mira la ventana... Miroku se despierta al oír voces...pero permanece con los ojos cerrados ya q la luz le molestaba, así q Sango y Bankotsu no lo notan.

Bankotsu: x favor Sango... se mi novia... ya no podes estar con Miroku... esta conmigo...

Sango: q me dejes en paz...

Miroku al oír esto siente rabia hacia su hermano...se moría x levantarse y golpearlo...pero intenta calmarse y se queda quieto como si durmiera para escuchar...

Bankotsu: q es lo q tiene el q no tenga yo?... xq lo perdonas si te mintió? decime xq no entiendo...

Sango: no es necesario q entiendas... la q tiene q entender todo soy yo... así q si vos entendes o no me da igual...

Bankotsu: mmmh bien... por favor... piensa lo q te dije...-Se levanta y sale-

Al oír q su hermano salía Miroku abre los ojos y se sienta.

Sango: y q demonios se supone q debo pensar?-Suspira-

Miroku la mira y sonríe levemente, luego le acaricia el cabello.

Sango: eh?-Lo mira sonriente-

Miroku; gracias x quedarte...pero es tarde...deberías irte a dormir…

Sango: me prometes q vas a comer... y q vas a hacer caso a lo q te dicen?

Miroku: mmhh...solo si me prometes q volverás mañana...-le sonríe-

Sango: claro q voy a volver...-Sonríe... luego lo besa en la frente-

Miroku: q descanses...

Sango: igualmente...-Se va-

ººº AL DIA SIGUIENTE ººº

Sango va como había prometido al hospital... se sienta en el mismo sitio q el día anterior... pero evitaba la mirada del ojiazul...

Miroku -permanece callado un buen rato intentando descifrar el porque del comportamiento de la castaña...finalmente decide preguntarle-: mmhh Sango... te pasa algo?

Sango: n-no...

Miroku: si...vamos...podes decirme...

Sango: es q...-Aprieta los puños- Bankotsu ayer...-Suspira y le explica lo del día anterior-

Miroku: eso lo escuche...pero...estas así x eso?... se q se vuelve un poco insistente...pero si no ocurrió nada mas no deberías preocuparte-la mira-

Sango: es q si ocurrió...-Lo mira- Miroku...

Miroku: mmhh...q?.. q ocurrió?...

Sango: Miroku... esta mañana... cuando venia... lo vi... me pregunto de nuevo me dijo q el haría q me olvidara de todo lo q pasamos... yo luego de pensarlo le dije lo intentara... pero q no podría... por eso ahora...-desvía la mirada-

Miroku-se queda callado unos instantes procesando todo lo q sango acababa de decirle...luego mira hacia afuera-: y... a eso viniste?... a decirme eso?...

Sango: Yo vine xq ayer te lo prometí...-Toma aire- yo no contaba con q pasaría esto hoy...

Miroku: pero viendo como son las cosas... será mejor q te vayas...

Sango -asiente y se levanta-: q te mejores...-Sale-

Miroku suspira y vuelve a acostarse...cierra los ojos intentando dormir...pero demasiadas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza… Así pasan dos días... Sango había hablado con Bankotsu pidiéndole q no la buscara mas... q la dejara en paz xq ella no sentía nada por el... este luego de insistir y recibir la misma respuesta se resigna... luego vuelve a su casa... a Miroku x fin esa tarde le dan el alta, aunque aun tenia anemia ya se le había pasado la gripe... y los médicos consideran q estaría con mejor animo si volvía a su casa. Bankotsu va a buscarlo al hospital...Miroku sale y se sorprende al ver a su hermano en la entrada...en realidad no tenia muchos deseos de hablar con el…

Bankotsu sube las cosas de su hermano en silencio al auto... luego lo ayuda a subir y sube el también... cuando el auto arranca mira la ventana...Miroku iba en silencio...se preguntaba x q había ido...

Bankotsu: voy bien... con Sango...

Miroku: mh? si?...te felicito...

Bankotsu suspira ante las palabras de ironía de su hermano... cuando llegan lo ayuda a bajar y baja sus cosas del auto... Miroku se va directamente a su habitación donde se encierra el resto del día a preparar un examen q tendría en unos días...prefería mantener su mente ocupada con el estudio...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** q les pareció? Para las q pedían q pase algo con Bankotsu… fue breve pero existió! Por si no se entendió bien Sango aceptó salir con él para intentar olvidarse de Miroku, pero dos días después de decírselo a Miroku cortaron, la conversación en el auto de los dos hermanos es xq Bankotsu le quiere hacer creer a Miroku q aun sale con ella. Faltan solo dos capis para el final! Q pasara? Gracias por sus reviews a las lectoras de siempre! Nos vemos en una semana! Ja ne!


	16. Doble casamiento

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 16**

Doble casamiento

Los días pasan de la misma forma tranquila... a Miroku casi no se lo ve x la casa ya q se pasaba el día entero encerrado estudiando...rinde el examen final el sábado x la mañana y cuando regresa se encuentra con su padre q lo esperaba, parecía de buen humor. Marin estaba de pie junto a el con una sonrisa tranquila...

Miroku: mmhh... q pasa q todos tienen cara de feliz cumpleaños?

Pm: hable con Marin, y me dijo q todo anduvo bien esta semana... así q decidí fijar la fecha de la boda para dentro de un mes, q les parece?

Marin: a mi me parece perfecta...

Miroku permanece en silencio...la verdad a estas alturas le daba igual...

Pm: bien... entonces esta arreglado-sonríe y se va-

Marin lo mira irse... luego se acerca a Miroku y lo toma del rostro para finalmente besarlo...él le corresponde desganadamente, luego le dice q había arreglado q se juntaría con Inuyasha y Aome a festejar el fin de los exámenes y se va. Sus amigos lo esperaban en la confitería de siempre conversando contentos...Miroku llega y se sienta junto a Inuyasha en silencio

Inuyasha: Miroku! hola!

Miroku: hola...-bosteza ya q llevaba durmiendo poco las ultimas noches-

Aome: como te fue en tu examen?

Miroku: mmhh no lo se…

Inuyasha: q raro q Sango dijera q no vendría...-Mira a Aome-

Aome: tal vez salía con sus amigas de la universidad...

Inuyasha: o quizás le fue mal...

Aome: no seas malo... a vos te fue mal pero viniste igual...

Inuyasha: que aprobé! Ya te lo dije!

Aome: jaja estoy bromeando-lo besa- te felicito

Inuyasha: yo también me felicito...-Se ríe- jajaja gracias... y también me alegro de q te haya ido bien...

Miroku miraba hacia afuera mientras intentaba mantener la mente en blanco.

Miroku: mh...-los mira- no es extraño q Sango no haya venido...

Inuyasha: si q lo es...

Aome: x lo general siempre festejamos juntas el final de los exámenes...

Miroku: seguramente debía salir con Bankotsu...

Inuyasha: Bankotsu... xq?

Miroku: ellos están juntos ahora...es lógico q salgan...

Inuyasha: salen?-Mira a Aome-

Aome: no... Ella me dijo q habían terminado...mmhh... Miroku...no sabias q habían terminado?

Miroku: pero... mi hermano hoy me dijo q seguían saliendo...

Inuyasha: te mintió...

Miroku: mh... están seguros?

Aome: si! Ella misma me lo dijo!

Inuyasha: Aome siempre tiene la información verídica de las cosas... es como…ehmmm una especie de diario q no miente...

Aome -se ríe-: Miroku, deberías llamarla...

Miroku: mmhh... no...No creo q sea buena idea...

Inuyasha: xq?-Lo mira-

Miroku: yo...voy a casarme con Marin en un mes...

Inuyasha: Q?

Aome: q!

Miroku: no me hagan repetirlo...

Inuyasha: no es necesario... lo escuche bien... preferiría estar sordo... vas a casarte con una chica q conoces hace... mmmh 1 semana?

Miroku: sabes q no lo hago x q quiero...

Inuyasha: si... entiendo...

Aome: pero pero... vas a dejar todo así?

Inuyasha: por lo menos habla con ella...

Miroku: para q?...todavía no puede creer q haya salido con mi hermano... eso si fue demasiado…

Inuyasha: ella soporto tanto por vos... no vas a hacer nada? así como así "CHAUUU ... si te he visto no me acuerdo"

Miroku: pero no compares!...

Inuyasha: bien, bien...

Miroku: yo no hice algo así...

Aome: x q supongo q engañarla con Mayu es mucho mejor no?...

Inuyasha asiente dándole la razón a su novia.

Miroku: sigue sin ser lo mismo...-suspira molesto-

Inuyasha: la engañaste y te perdono...-Se rasca la cabeza mirando a la gente entrar y salir- x lo menos se ganó q le digas q te casas...

Miroku: pero... no puedo ir a decírselo así...

Inuyasha: bien... vamos con Aome y se lo decimos...

Miroku: no... Creen q le importe...?

Aome: sabes q si...

Inuyasha: deja Aome... es como hablar con una piedra...-Suspira resignado-

Aome suspira y termina su te. Una vez acaba la pequeña reunión, Aome e Inuyasha se van diciéndole q hablara con la castaña...

Aome-mientras caminaba con Inuyasha a su casa-: es un tonto seguro no va a hablarle...mmmhh tengo una idea...

Inuyasha: me asustas... dale contame...-Mira a la azabachada q rodeaba con un brazo-

Aome: es fácil... debes llamar a Miroku y decirle q te encontraras esta noche en la confitería con el x q tienen q hablar... y yo haré lo mismo con Sango... de esa forma se encontraran y tendrán q hablar

Inuyasha: y nosotros?

Aome: nosotros no vamos...tonto -se ríe-

Inuyasha: AAAH!... sos mala...

Aome -sonríe-: seguro funcionara

Inuyasha: jajajaja bien... entonces hagamos eso...

Aome asiente y luego de eso cada uno se va a su casa donde llevan a cabo su parte del plan...

Así Miroku llega a la puerta de la confitería a las 9 buscando a su amigo con la vista. A esa misma hora... la castaña también llega a la puerta... al verlo se queda boquiabierta. No sabia q había salido del hospital... suspira con una sonrisa aliviada de verlo mejor... Miroku no había visto a Sango...miraba a la gente q pasaba frente a el preguntándose porque Inuyasha tardaba tanto. La castaña lo mira un momento... luego suspira y entra... Miroku se queda un rato en la puerta... luego imaginando q ya no vendría decide entrar a tomar algo solo, ahí es cuando ve a Sango...piensa en acercarse pero al verla sentada sola imagina q esperaría a alguien mas. Sango suspira mirando por la ventana... luego pide a la camarera un café... necesitaba mantenerse despierta... últimamente no dormía bien... Así pasa una hora...cuando finalmente se hacen las 10 Miroku decide ir a hablar con Sango... si esperaba a alguien definitivamente esa persona no iría...se acerca lentamente hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada la castaña mientras se repetía mentalmente lo q le diría... Sango lleva la taza de café a la boca, en toda la hora solo la había tenido en las manos...

Sango: q asco... esta frío...-Mira el café, cuando voltea para pedir otro ve a Miroku... baja la vista y permanece callada-

Miroku: mhh hola Sango...te molesta si me siento? o esperas a alguien?

Sango-Niega con la cabeza-: supuestamente esperaba a Aome... pero parece q no va a venir...-Suspira y mira la ventana-

Miroku: ahh...

Sango: veo q estas mejor... me alegro mucho...

Miroku: si...

Sango mira la taza q tenia en las manos... luego mira a la camarera y pide otro y uno para Miroku... luego de q esta se va la castaña se vuelve a la ventana.

Miroku: así q... con Bankotsu todo va bien...-la mira, quería ver cual era su reacción-

Sango: Bankotsu?-Suspira y lo mira- le dije q me dejara en paz... q sus intentos no servían de nada... y solo así me terminaba haciendo mas daño a mi... y a otras personas...-se vuelve a la ventana- rogó y rogó pero consiguió nada mas q lo saque a empujones de mi casa... le dije q yo no podía olvidarme de algo solo por cambiar así de 1 día a otro... q prefería estar sola q a estar con el...

Miroku -se queda callado unos momentos-: mh...no tenias x q explicármelo...

Sango: sentí q si...-Mira a la camarera luego le agradece por los cafés y esta se va- me siento mas tranquila así... si te molesta perdón...-bebe un poco de su taza-

Miroku: esta bien q rehagas tu vida... en eso quedamos no?...

Sango: si queres rehace la tuya... yo ya te dije q te había mentido con todo eso...-Suspira-

Miroku: Sango...yo...-suspira y la mira- voy a casarme con Marin…en un mes...

Sango -se lleva una mano al pecho... de repente había sentido q su corazón dejo de latir por unos momentos... lo mira fijamente a los ojos... no mentía… saca de su cartera el dinero del café y lo deja sobre la mesa... luego se levanta-: Te felicito...-Le costaba hablar, su voz se quebraba... y sus piernas temblaban... se apresura a salir de allí para q no la viera llorar de nuevo... no mas-

Miroku la mira alejarse...una vez q sale de la confitería se pone de pie y la sigue...no quería volver a perderla, no podía dejar q se fuese así...sale también y la alcanza, luego la toma de la muñeca para q no se fuera.

Sango: q pasa?... te dije q te felicitaba... estoy "muy" contenta x vos...-Le daba la espalda mientras el sostenía su muñeca-

Miroku-la abraza-: pero yo no estoy "muy" contento x todo esto...Sango, no quiero perderte de nuevo...

Sango siente como sus piernas pierden fuerza por los nervios... se sostiene de Miroku para no caerse de rodillas al suelo... luego hunde el rostro en el pecho de este descargándose por completo. Miroku acaricia suavemente la cabeza de la castaña sin soltarla mientras le susurraba q se tranquilizara... Luego de un momento... Sango se calma y mira a Miroku... tenia los ojos irritados... con una mano se seca los rastros q quedaban en su rostro...

Sango: perdón...

Miroku niega lentamente con la cabeza...luego acaricia la mejilla de sango...se acerca mas a su rostro y sin poder seguir resistiéndolo la besa. Sango abre bien los ojos... luego reacciona y le corresponde pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este... por mas q su moral le gritaba q eso estaba mal y q debía alejarse para evitar seguir sufriendo...

Miroku-cuando se separan se la queda viendo fijamente-: perdoname... x siempre hacerte sufrir Sango...

Sango asiente mirándolo perdida...

Miroku: no se...que puedo hacer… no quiero casarme con ella…

Sango mira el suelo y luego se apoya en su pecho.

Miroku: mmh Sango... de verdad...queres estar conmigo para siempre?

Sango -asiente-: claro q si...

Miroku: y...estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa para eso...?

Sango: si...-Cierra los ojos escuchando el latido del corazón de Miroku-

Miroku: x q...tengo una idea...para q no puedan separarnos...

Sango: una idea...-Lo mira- cual?

Miroku: mmhh...te lo diré mañana-le sonríe-

Sango: eh?-Suspira- quiero saber...-Bosteza-

Miroku: mañana lo sabrás...

Sango: bien, bien...-Se separa de el y bosteza de nuevo-

Miroku: estas cansada?...

Sango: no duermo bien... por eso...

Miroku-suspira-: ya veo...bueno, queres q te acompañe a tu casa para q puedas descansar?

Sango: a mi casa?

Miroku: para q puedas dormir...

Sango: bu...bueno...-Sonríe levemente-

Miroku: bien -le toma la mano y camina con ella hacia su casa-

Sango caminaba en silencio pensando todo lo ocurrido últimamente...

Miroku-llegan a la casa de Sango-: bueno... -la mira- te parece bien si nos encontramos mañana igual q hoy?

Sango: a las 9?

Miroku-asiente-: en el mismo lugar, la entrada de la confitería

Sango asiente en silencio y luego le sonríe.

Miroku: bien... entonces nos vemos -la besa en la frente y se va-

Sango entra en su casa y se va directo a dormir.

El día siguiente transcurre con normalidad... hasta q a las 9 Miroku y Sango se encuentran en el lugar acordado...Ambos entran en la confitería y se sientan un poco alejados del resto de los clientes para poder conversar...

Miroku: hmm bueno...-se sentía algo inseguro de lo q iba a decir... no estaba seguro de q fuera correcto...de q fuera el momento... de q Sango estuviera de acuerdo... pero no tendría oportunidad luego-

Sango-Lo mira si entender-: si? decime...

Miroku: mh... si...-mira hacia otro lado- bueno, como te dije ayer... tengo una idea...pero solo es una idea...no se si estés de acuerdo...

Sango: como voy a saber si estoy o no de acuerdo si no me decís?

Miroku: bueno bueno... no es tan fácil...

Sango: tomate tu tiempo...-Mira por la ventana-

Miroku asiente y la mira por unos cuantos segundos...luego mete la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo del que saca una cajita pequeña y afelpada color azul, toma la mano de Sango y la pone en la palma de esta.

Sango: mmh?-Lo mira-

Miroku: abrila...

Sango lo mira un momento sin entender... luego mira la caja y la abre. En su interior había un par de anillos dorados, con algunos brillantes a los costados, estaban delicadamente acomodados en una almohadilla. Sango se queda pensando un momento... luego se sonroja...

Miroku: se q va a sonarte extraño... pero... -toma aire- quiero pedirte q seas mi esposa...

Sango lo mira intentando responder... pero de su boca solo salían palabras sueltas in sin sentido...Miroku solo le sonríe esperando una respuesta x parte de ella.

Sango: no... no se q decir...-mira los anillos- s-si...-Toma aire nerviosa mientras asentía... no podía hablar... estaba muy sorprendida... y a la vez muy feliz-

Miroku: si...?

Sango lo mira y asiente.

Miroku-sonríe nuevamente, se sentía mas tranquilo ahora q ella había aceptado-: no sabes cuanto me alegro...-le toma la mano, luego se acerca a su rostro y la besa-

Sango -le corresponde... cuando se separan lo mira-: Pero... y... q va a pasar con tu compromiso?

Miroku-mira hacia otro lado-: eso a mi no me importa...-le sonríe- ya lo pensé, se supone q voy a casarme con Marin en un mes... pero si nuestra boda es antes, eso no seria legal…

Sango asiente mientras pensaba... luego toma su mano y comienza a acariciarla suavemente...

Miroku: aunque...todo deberá ser un secreto hasta ese día...

Sango: pero... Inuyasha y Aome?

Miroku: no podemos decirles nada x ahora...

Sango: esta bien...

Miroku: no pongas esa cara... solo será x un tiempo...

Sango: si...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: te prometo q una vez q se acaben todos los problemas tendremos una hermosa luna de miel...-sonríe- deberías ir pensando a donde te gustaría ir

Sango: yo... tengo q pensarlo?

Miroku: claro...

Sango se queda mirándolo... luego sonríe...

Miroku: pero...estas segura no?...

Sango: si... segura

Miroku acaricia suavemente el rostro de la chica, luego se pone de pie

Sango -lo mira-: q pasa?

Miroku: lo lamento pero tengo q irme... -la mira- no podremos vernos mucho... no quiero q nadie sospeche nada... esta bien?

Sango: si...-Suspira-

Miroku-se arrodilla frente a ella mirándola fijamente-: arreglaré una fecha y te avisare...

Sango -asiente-: esta bien...

Miroku-asiente y se pone de pie-: acordate q solo podes decirle a Kohaku...

Sango: si... entiendo...

Miroku: lamento q todo tenga q ser así...supongo q no es precisamente como lo soñabas...

Sango: no te preocupes... eso no importa ahora...

Miroku-sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de la castaña-: entonces te llamare...

Sango asiente en silencio... luego le tira un poco de la camisa para acercarlo a ella y besarlo...El le corresponde luego sonríe y sale. Sango se queda un momento mas en la confitería... luego se va a su casa donde cuenta a su hermano todo lo ocurrido... luego de cenar se va a dormir...

Así pasa el mes prometido por el padre de Miroku... finalmente llega el día del casamiento de Miroku y Marin... para sorpresa de todos Miroku se encontraba de muy buen humor. La ceremonia x civil se realizaría en una quinta no muy lejos de allí, al aire libre, toda clase de personas importantes asistirían, al igual q muchos canales de televisión...Miroku, sus hermanos y el padre de este esperaban en la quinta mientras recibían a los invitados...

Así la ceremonia comienza... el juez estaba revisando los papeles indicados para ese matrimonio...Entre los invitados estaban Inuyasha y Aome q parecían bastante disgustados... Sango estaba sentada cerca de ellos observando a Miroku y Marin.

Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo...-Suspira-

Aome: yo tampoco...-mira a su amiga de reojo-

Sango miraba al ojiazul en silencio. Todos en el lugar esperaban ansioso que el juez uniera a la pareja.

Pm: mm bueno... q espera? ...

Juez: no puedo casar a estos jóvenes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** bien! Ahora si faltan dos capis para el gran final… y? q les parece? A mi personalmente este capitulo me gusta bastante jaja… gracias por los reviews! En respuesta:

Nekita-chan: jaj sip! Siempre habrá mas problemas para esta pobre pareja... pero de a poco encontramos soluciones jeje…

MiDoRi: me alegro que te haya gustado xD a ver q te parece este.

Lat2006: jaja okis! Gracias por leer! Ya llega el final no te lo pierdas.

Anapana111: yo realmente odio al padre de Miroku xD! Jajaj

S4NG0K41B4: gracias por tu review! Jeje si… ya casi termina esto… q triste! Pero es una histpri larga o.O

Buenoo! Antes de retirarme les comento de nuestro nuevo fic, una historia de vampiros, obviamente también de SxM… se llama Sin vida, sin corazón, por ahora solo tiene un chap, dentro de poco subiré el segundo, espero lo lean! Otra cosita ahora en enero nos vamos de viaje así que no podremos actualizar hasta febrero… así q el final recién se subirá en ese mes, perdón xD!

Dicho todo esto! Nos vemos en un mes! Ja ne!


	17. No todo es como lo soñabamos

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 17**

No todo es como lo soñabamos

En el lugar que hasta ese momento reinaba un imperioso silencio de un momento a otro se llenó de voces, murmullos que intentaban ser disimulados con poca eficiencia. Las cámaras de los periodistas no dejaban de fotografiar y filmar la peculiar escena, mientras los dueños de las mismas se sonreían al saber cuanto subiría su raiting con tanta conmoción.

Pm: q? como q no?...-exclamó exaltado.

Juez: xq según esto... este joven ya esta casado... y el 2do matrimonio no es posible…

Pm: pero...tiene q haber un error...revise bien todo eso...

Juez: mire...-Le da el acta-

El padre de Miroku toma los papeles y los mira detenidamente luego mira a su hijo...por su cara parecía q iba a matarlo allí mismo...

Pm: esto no es verdad no?... tiene q ser un error...-se aproxima al sonriente muchacho a grandes zancadas.

Miroku: mmhh no... No es ningún error

Marin miraba todo sin entender... luego comenzó a sentirse muy avergonzada, a fin de cuentas acababa de quedar como una tonta... suspira y sale de la sala prácticamente corriendo... El padre de Miroku toma a este x el cuello de su camisa mirándolo completamente furioso... se notaba por su expr4esion que deseaba matarlo…luego de uno segundos cierra el puño y lo golpe en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo... el murmullo de la sala cada vez era mas fuerte... las cámaras no se detenían, y la gente comenzaba a pararse para ver mejor…

Inuyasha se levanta para intervenir... pero Sango le tira de la camisa sentándolo de nuevo...

Sango: no te metas...

Inuyasha: pero... es mi amigo...-Hablaba bajo, pero a la vez alzaba un poco la voz mostrando su enfado-

Sango: igual no vas a poder hacer nada...-Se sienta bien... luego mira sus manos q reposaban sobre sus piernas-

Miroku se pone de pie frotándose la mejilla... su padre lo había golpeado fuerte... este le devuelve los papeles al juez y sale de la sala sin decir nada mas... la gente decepcionada comienza a abandonar el lugar también al ver que la ceremonia no se llevaría a cabo.

Sango -suspira y se pone de pie-: vamos...-Mira a Aome e Inuyasha-

Aome asiente y se pone de pie también sin entender muy bien lo q acababa de suceder... Inuyasha sigue a ambas por donde el ojiazul había salido...

Miroku había ido a la casa que había en el lugar, donde se cambia de ropa. Inuyasha golpea la puerta mientras q con la otra mano se rascaba la cabeza. Miroku abre disponiéndose a salir ya cambiado y mira a su amigo.

Inuyasha: hola...

Miroku: mmh? hola Inuyasha… q haces acá?...

Inuyasha: vine a ver q te pasaba...creo que hay algo q no me contaste-sonríe pícaramente.

Miroku: ah si...-termina de salir y cierra la puerta-

Inuyasha y el ojiazul caminan hasta volver a la sala q ahora estaba vacía...

Miroku: supongo q ya debería irme...

Inuyasha: xq?

Miroku: no voy a quedarme acá toda la vida no?

Inuyasha: claro q no... pero por lo menos explícanos q paso...-Camina con Miroku hasta donde estaban Aome y Sango-

Miroku permanece callado mirando a Inuyasha...luego vuelve la vista a Sango…no la había visto desde hacia casi dos semanas…la castaña se levanta y lo mira...Que no dijera nada lo perturbaba...pero el tampoco sabia q decir... como explicarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido...

Sango-suspira-: dolió no?-Hace q se siente y mira su mejilla-

Miroku: un poco...-suspira cubriendo el golpe q comenzaba a ponerse morado-

Sango: pero dejame ver! sino como queres q te cure?-Le corre la mano-

Inuyasha: si, si...claro... ahora me explicas! quiero saber q fue eso...

Miroku: mmhh... q quieres q te explique... no es bastante claro?

Inuyasha: si... ya te casaste… pero con quien... y xq no nos dijiste nada! Soy tu mejor amigo de toda la vida y siquiera me invitaste?

Miroku: jaja...con quien crees...?

Sango mira a Inuyasha y suspira resignada... sabia q tenia la cabeza dura... pero eso era el colmo...

Inuyasha-piensa un momento y lo mira dudoso-: Mayu?

Sango: Creo q voy a matarte...-Se pone de pie-

Miroku toma la mano de Sango para q se sentara salvando la vida de su amigo.

Inuyasha: pero xq vas a matarme?...-suspira-

Sango: por idiota...-Mira para otro lado molesta- uno menos no hace mal al mundo... creo q le haría un favor...

Inuyasha: seré idiota... pero uno muuuy especial...

Sango: no te saca lo idiota...

Miroku se ríe, Aome mira a su amiga en silencio y luego le sonríe, ella si lo había comprendido. Sango la mira y también sonríe... luego patea la rodilla de Inuyasha quien seguía intentando adivinar el nombre de la esposa de Miroku y tiraba muchos nombres de mujeres diferentes.

Miroku: me sorprende q las recuerdes a todas…-se ríe-

Inuyasha: eso seria como olvidar tu historia... como olvidar q te conozco... es lo que te hace ser quien sos… tu identidad…

Sango: Aome... podrías golpearlo... antes de q yo termine matándolo?-se suena los dedos molesta-

Aome: Inuyasha...mejor callate...-le sonríe divertida al ver que realmente no entendía la situación-

Inuyasha: pero q me diga!... -Suspira- quiero saber!-Hace el típico berrinche de niño caprichoso en una juguetería-

Aome: de verdad no sabes?... me preocupas...-se rie-

Inuyasha: Miroku tubo tantas novias en su vida... no creí q se casaría...-Mira a Sango- vos sabes con quien se caso, no?

Sango -le patea la pierna de nuevo-: conmigo idiota!-Se levanta y le tira del pelo- puede q haya algo adentro de tu cabeza? o solo aire?

Inuyasha: me duele! Sango me lastimas!

Miroku suspira. Sango suelta a Inuyasha molesta y se sienta de nuevo...

Aome: los felicito-les sonríe contenta-

Sango: gracias...-Se sonroja y baja la vista-

Aome: aunque... me hubiera gustado poder ir...

Inuyasha: xq no nos dijeron nada!

Miroku: no podíamos...debía ser un secreto...

Sango -suspira y se pone de pie-: Voy a buscar un poco de hielo...-Mira a Aome- me acompañas Aome?

Aome asiente y también se levanta, luego sigue a su amiga a la cocina. Inuyasha mira a Miroku luego suspira...

Miroku: mmhh... parece q todos estuvieran enojados... no se supone q finalmente todo esto es algo bueno?

Inuyasha: si... lo es... pero pensaba q me contarías algo tan importante... y decime... xq tenes esa cara entonces?

Miroku-suspira-: no se... tal vez pensaba q las cosas serian un poco diferentes...

Inuyasha: recién casado y ya arrepentido? Claro! Me lo imaginaba! Seguís siendo el mismo de siempre! y claro q van a ser diferentes...o como te las imaginabas?

Miroku: no se... creí q Sango reaccionaria de otra forma...-suspira- pero bueno, eso es lo de menos...

Inuyasha: no te preocupes por eso ahora...-Suspira y mira el moretón q se había formado en su mejilla- te dieron fuerte...

Miroku: si...supongo q estaba muy enfadado...

Inuyasha: y claro q lo iba a estar... frustraste sus "planes perfectos"

Miroku: me da un poco de pena por Marin...

Inuyasha: bueno... así q es la vida... no podes casarte si no estas enamorado...-se desajusta el nudo de la corbata ya q comenzaba a sofocarse-

Miroku: ya lo se, pero creo q ella no se merecía q le hiciera eso... aunque no había otra forma

Inuyasha asiente...En eso las chicas regresan, la castaña se sienta junto a Miroku y le pone el hielo en la mejilla...

Miroku-la mira-: gracias...-sonríe levemente-

Sango: xq gracias?

Miroku: x esto...

Sango: no es nada...-Le sonríe también... luego mira el hielo q sostenía con una mano-

Miroku: mmh... q te pasa?

Sango: a mi? No me pasa nada... xq?

Miroku: x nada…-desvía la mirada con cierto aire de tristeza.

Inuyasha: q día...-Suspira-

Aome-bosteza-: si...-mira a Sango- creo q será mejor q nos vayamos... no?-mira a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha -asiente-: Sango nos va a invitar a todos a comer a su casa...

Sango: y xq yo?

Inuyasha: por atacarme!

Sango: bien, bien...

Aome: jajaja Inuyasha deja de molestarla...-suspira-

Inuyasha: ella me ataca y el malo soy yo ?

Aome: claro

Inuyasha: ustedes se complotan contra mí...

Sango: por eso somos amigas...-sonríe.

Aome-sonríe-: bien, q haremos entonces?

Sango: jaja vengan a casa... y pedimos una pizza

Inuyasha: pizza!

Sango: para Inuyasha con veneno...

Los 4 se levantan... luego de un rato llegan a la casa de la castaña donde les abre una anciana (la q cuidaba a Kohaku xDD) Sango le agradece... y esta se va... entran y luego piden algo de comer... Miroku se había sentado a ver tv mientras pensaba, Aome y sango ponían la mesa. Inuyasha veía TV con su amigo... Al rato todos se sientan a comer... el silencio del grupo se volvía de a poco cada vez mas incomodo... Luego de la cena... Aome y Sango limpian todo... al rato los 4 se sientan a ver TV manteniendo aquel clima enrarecido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así pasa un año... la relación entre Miroku y Sango era algo particular... él había ido a vivir a la casa de ella, y había comenzado a trabajar de medico ya que su padre lo había desheredado luego del incidente de la boda... mientras q ella seguía con su carrera. Por sus complicados horarios no se veían mucho, y cuando estaban juntos la mayoría de las veces discutían... Al parecer no todo era tan bello como lo soñaron antes.

Una noche... igual que la mayoría ninguno emitía un sonido... hasta q repentinamente la joven actúa.

Sango: mmh...-Suspira y se levanta... al rato vuelve y se sienta de nuevo... mira su plato luego lo empuja hacia delante... no tenia hambre-

Miroku-la mira-: no vas a cenar?

Sango: no tengo hambre...-suspira-

Miroku: paso algo?

Sango: no... Nada...-Bosteza, al parecer su marido no notaba cuan infeliz era ella-

Miroku: bien...-come el ultimo bocado de su plato- mañana me voy de viaje

Sango: eh? xq?-Lo mira-

Miroku: quieren q haga un curso en el extranjero, estaré en Italia un par de meses...

Sango: desde cuando sabes q te vas?

Miroku: mhh...-se queda pensando intentando recordarlo- hace un par de días.

Sango: xq no me lo dijiste antes?

Miroku-la mira-: cambiaria algo?

Sango se levanta sin decir nada... luego toma los platos y se los lleva para lavarlos. Miroku permanece callado molesto con la actitud de la joven...luego se pone de pie y prende la tv, la misma rutina de todas las noches. La castaña sale de la cocina algo somnolienta... mira al ojiazul un momento... luego suspira y se va a dormir...

Miroku se levanta temprano al día siguiente, su vuelo salía a las 8...enciende la luz y busca la ropa q se llevaría mientras la acomodaba en un bolso...pensaba en como había cambiado su relación con sango desde q ellos vivían juntos... Ella se había despertado por la alarma del reloj... con los ojos cerrados comenzó a buscar el despertador... cuando lo encontró este estaba apagado... la castaña se sienta en la cama mirando la hora... luego bosteza y se levanta...

Miroku ya estaba listo para salir, tenia el bolso sobre el sillón y se preparaba el desayuno. Sango entra en la cocina y se sirve un poco de jugo... al ver al ojiazul de espaldas suspira y termina el jugo guardando la jarra de nuevo en la heladera...

Miroku: mhh buenos días...

Sango: buenos días...-lava su vaso y luego va a cambiarse-

Miroku suspira y se sienta a desayunar... tal vez ese tiempo separados les haría bien a ambos... Luego de una media hora ambos se despiden y el ojiazul se va al aeropuerto.

Así transcurren los dos meses... en los q ni siquiera se llaman x teléfono perdiendo el contacto totalmente... Miroku regresa el 13 de septiembre, día de cumpleaños de sango cosa q x cierto había olvidado...

Sango estaba en su casa con Inuyasha y Aome, quienes habían ido a saludarla por su cumpleaños... Miroku entra suponiendo q no habría nadie ya q era el horario en el q sango estaba en la universidad... al entrar va a al living donde se encuentra con los demás...

Inuyasha: bienvenido de vuelta!

Sango lo mira y luego suspira mirando el suelo... xq no la había llamado en ese tiempo? Vuelve a mirarlo y le sonríe levemente, eso ya no le importaba, pensaba q se lo merecía por discutir siempre con el...

Miroku: hola...-se rasca la cabeza algo confundido al ver a todos reunidos-

Sango -al ver la cara de confusión por parte de Miroku, suspira resignada... se había olvidado completamente de ella, mira los 3 platos con pastel q habían en la mesita de café del living... luego se levanta-: voy por otro plato...-camina a la cocina-

Miroku se sienta algo cansado x el viaje t se despereza.

Inuyasha: como estas?

Miroku-bosteza-: bien... algo cansado...

Inuyasha: aah... y q le vas a regalar a Sango?

Miroku: regalar?...

Inuyasha: si... hoy es su cumpleaños... te olvidaste?

Miroku: su...cumpleaños?... si, lo había olvidado...

Inuyasha: dios... sos un completo desastre…

Miroku: mmhh bueno bueno, ya pensare en algo...

Inuyasha: si... no me gustaría estar en tu lugar...

Miroku: gracias x tu apoyo...-mira a Sango q acababa de regresar- feliz cumpleaños...

Sango-Lo mira sin entender... luego sonríe intentando mostrarse contenta-: Gracias...-se arrodilla junto a la mesita del living y corta otro pedazo de torta, el cual le da a Miroku- Toma...

Miroku: gracias-toma el plato y come el pedazo de torta-

Un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación... ninguno emitía un solo ruido...

Aome: mmhh...Inuyasha, será mejor q nos vayamos... tenemos q ir a buscar a Souta a la escuela...

Inuyasha: Souta?-Mira a Aome quien le responde con un significativa mirada- AH! Si! Souta!-Se levanta- bien ogro... q termines bien tu día!

Sango: gracias... supongo...-Lo mira y se pone de pie-

Aome: q la pases bien sango! -se despide de su amiga y luego sale con Inuyasha-

Sango cierra la puerta... luego suspira y apoya la frente en esta...Miroku había terminado el pastel y dejado el plato de nuevo sobre la mesa... sentía q sango no estaba feliz x su regreso...tal vez debería haberse quedado un tiempo mas en Italia...pero él la extrañaba... aunque por algún motivo no sabía como hacérselo saber.

Sango-Va al living y se sienta en el sillón-: pensé... q te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños... aunque no sea importante...

Miroku-se sentía mal por haberlo olvidado...pero no quería q ella notara q no lo había recordado-: no, como voy a olvidarlo?..

Sango: xq... no es una fecha importante... para mi es un día como todos los demás... no cambia nada...-Lo mira-

Miroku: no es una fecha como todas las demás...es tu cumpleaños...-suspira-

Sango lo mira y se apoya en su hombro en silencio...

Miroku: mmhh Sango...estas molesta conmigo?

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: xq?

Miroku: no se...

Sango: no estoy molesta... ni nada por el estilo...-Se endereza... luego se levanta- voy a limpiar esto... después me voy a olvidar...-Comienza a tomar las cosas de la mesita-

Miroku-la toma de la muñeca y hace q se siente-: espera... no crees q... no podemos seguir así?

Sango -lo mira y asiente dándole la razón... luego desvía la vista al suelo-: pero... yo no quiero separarme...

Miroku: yo no me refería a eso...pero...sos feliz así?

Sango: cuando te fuiste... no era feliz... sentía mas tranquilidad xq no peleábamos mas... pero no era feliz... cuando te vi entrar en el living me sentí contenta de verte de nuevo... fue mucho tiempo en el q ni siquiera hablamos por teléfono...

Miroku-toma la mano de la castaña y la acaricia-: yo no fui feliz los últimos meses... ni el tiempo q estuve en Italia... x eso digo q no podemos seguir así...tiene q haber algún cambio...

Sango -lo mira-: Tenes razón...

Miroku: x eso creo q tenemos q tomar una decisión, elegir como seguir...

Sango -asiente-: Perdoname por todo lo q paso...-Lo abraza con cierto temor a perderlo, tanto les había costado llegar hasta allí y ahora lo estaban arruinando todo-

Miroku-se queda unos instantes en silencio algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica... hacia cuanto q no lo abrazaba?...-: no te preocupes... no creo q haya sido todo tu culpa...tal vez es q todo fue demasiado rápido...

Sango -asiente-: no te vayas de nuevo... x favor... no me dejes sola…

Miroku: esta bien...tranquila...-acaricia suavemente su cabeza luego baja la voz-: sabes... me gustaría q todo volviera a ser como antes...

Sango: a mi también...-hablaba en voz baja igual que el... como si fuera malo levantarla un poco mas del tono q usaba...-

Miroku-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla...luego acaricia su rostro-: podemos lograrlo no?...

Sango asiente mirándolo a los ojos... luego se acerca a el y lo besa...

Miroku- le corresponde, cuando se separan le sonríe-: prometo trabajar menos horas... para q podamos pasar más tiempo juntos...

Sango -asiente y sonríe-: si... no te preocupes, todo va a estar mejor de ahora en más.

Miroku: vas a ver como todo va a mejorar...discúlpame, pero no pude comprarte un regalo... la verdad es q no se me ocurría q regalarte...

Sango: no te preocupes por eso... no es importante...-Se apoya en su hombro-

Miroku: pero quería regalarte algo...decime, q te gustaría?

Sango: mmh...-se queda pensando- no se... q sea sorpresa entonces...

Miroku-le sonríe-: esta bien...-permanece un momento en silencio- ahora q lo pienso...-se pone de pie y revisa su bolso... hasta q encuentra una bolsa de papel color rosada q le da a Sango- compre eso cuando estaba allá... es un regalo algo extraño, espero q te guste.

Sango mira dentro de la bolsa sorprendida. En el interior había una muñeca de trapo...esta vestía con ropa rosada y llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas... tenia una cara sonriente y muy dulce...

Sango -sonríe y la saca de la bolsa-: Esta muy linda...-Mira al ojiazul y le sonríe-

Miroku: no es algo muy útil...pero me pareció bonita

Sango asiente mirando la muñeca q tenia en sus manos...

Miroku: es tu cumpleaños así q no deberías trabajar... yo limpiare todo esto...-levanta las cosas de la mesa y las lleva a la cocina-

Sango: pero...-Se levanta-

Miroku acomodaba las cosas en la cocina, luego se pone a lavar los platos.

Sango -entra en la cocina-: pero...

Miroku-gira la cabeza y la mira-: pero q?

Sango: pero vos no estas cansado x el viaje?

Miroku: mmhh un poco... pero puedo hacer esto

Sango: deja... yo me encargo... vos anda a descansar...-sonríe contenta de que volviera a ser el de antes-

Miroku: o.ó no!...

Sango: como digas... y ayudarte puedo?

Miroku: mhh…esta bien...-por desconcentrarse se le cae el vaso q lavaba rompiéndose al chocar con la pileta, los vidrios saltan y uno de ello se clava en la palma de su mano-

Sango se acerca a el y le toma la mano... suspira y con cuidado le saca el vidrio...

Miroku: ey! me duele...

Sango: fue por mi culpa... perdón...-Le cubre la herida con una servilleta... luego lo lleva al baño donde saca del botiquín alcohol-

Miroku: no fue tu culpa... es q yo soy un desastre con esas cosas...

Sango: entonces tenias q dejármelo a mi...-le sonríe intentando no reírse- esto va a arder un poco...-moja un algodón con el alcohol y luego lo pasa por la herida-

Miroku: no...-saca su mano de allí-

Sango: q llorón... pareces un bebe...-Le toma la mano- si no pongo alcohol se va a infectar...-pasa el algodón de nuevo, luego sopla para calmar el ardor- si te portas bien después te compro un chupetín...-Sonríe mientras miraba lo q hacia-

Miroku: q mala... ya no soy un niño…

Sango: no es de mala... encima q te cuido...-toma un algodón seco y limpia la herida del ojiazul... luego la cubre con una gasa- listo... vas a vivir...-mira la caja donde guardaba las cosas y comienza a acomodarla... luego la deja donde estaba-

Miroku-le sonríe-: gracias

Sango: no es nada-Lo mira y sonríe- bien... creo q voy a limpiar los vidrios de la cocina... no queremos q ocurra otro accidente...Miroku asiente...

Así pasan unos tres meses... la relación de Miroku y Sango había mejorado mucho...los dos eran muy felices estando juntos… Pero lo bueno jamás es eterno y el último y mayor inconveniente que tendrían que enfrentar no tardaría en hacer su aparición.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Siii! Después de un mes actualizo! Perdón por la demora, estaba de viaje… ante ultimo capitulo! Llevamos ya 53 reviews, lo cual es algo poco tratándose de una historia de 18 capítulos… pero bueno! Estamos bastante conformes! Ahora si, momento de reviews!

VeRiTa-ChAn: gracias por leer el fic! Sos de las lectoras mas antiguas jeje… de verdad muchas gracias por estar siempre presente!

S4NG0K41B4: otra gran lectora…jaja sip, este ya es el ante ultimo… ideas de q va a ser el gran problema final de la pareja? Jojojo creo q nadie se lo imagina… ojalá les guste!

Nekita-chan: buena la idea de Miroku de casarse antes no? el padre se querría morir…además lo hizo quedar muy mal jeje…

Anapana111: gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste, se viene el gran e increíble final!

MiDoRi: y aquí el ante ultimo cap! Sip, ya se acaba… tenia razón con eso de Miroku… me da algo de pena Sango, el la hace sufrir mucho, pero la quiere… te invito a leer nuestro otro fic de Inu "Sin aliento, sin corazón" q tmb es un MxA.

Con esto es todo… el gran y prometido final el próximo viernes! Estén atentos! Quiero oir hipótesis! Jaja Ja ne!


	18. Desenlace, última prueba de amor

**Let me be with you**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** La diferencia económica puede ser un obstáculo en una relación amorosa, al igual que la diferencia social que cada vez parece distanciarlos mas… podrán ellos sobreponerse a todos los problemas y estar juntos? UA -S&M

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 18**

Desenlace, última prueba de amor

Como dicen después de la tormenta sale el sol…pero…. Puede volver la tormenta? Eran felices si, pero había un detalle que ambos desconocían.

Justo el día en el q pasaban 3 meses desde q Miroku había regresado tocan el timbre... él y Sango veían una película... el morocho la corta mientras ella se levanta a atender. En la puerta se encontraba una chica un poco mas baja q Sango... también castaña y con algunas pecas... al ver a Sango pregunta por Miroku... esta asiente y va a buscarlo...

Miroku-bosteza y mira a Sango-: quien es?

Sango: una chica... dice q te busca...

Miroku: a mi?...-se pone de pie y va a la puerta-

La joven q seguía parada allí... al verlo sonríe y lo abraza...

Miroku: emhh...puedo saber...quien sos?

: No te acordas de mi? Soy Koharu... fui compañera tuya en Italia...

Miroku: ahh si!...mmhh Koharu... sabes? Seria mejor q te fueras...

Koharu: xq?

Miroku-suspira y se separa de ella, no quiera problemas con sango ahora q todo andaba bien entre ellos-: dime para q viniste

Koharu: xq... quería q supieras algo...-Se sonroja-

Miroku: algo? de q se trata?

Koharu: de q...-Baja la mirada- Miroku... yo hace poco me entere de q... estoy embarazada... y... vos fuiste el único con el q tuve relaciones... así q…

Miroku: q?... no...Debe ser un error... tiene q ser un error...

Koharu: no hay error...-Lo mira-

Miroku: pero es q... no puede ser...

Koharu: xq no puede ser?

Miroku: x q algo así me arruinaría la vida...-suspira- esperame acá...-entra y va con Sango- mmhh tengo q salir... vuelvo en un rato esta bien?... problemas de trabajo...

Sango -lo mira sin entender y luego asiente-: anda con cuidado.

Miroku asiente y luego sale con la joven... tenía que idear algo, y rápido.

Koharu: Miroku... es verdad lo q te digo...-Caminaba junto a el mirándolo-

Miroku: no es q no te crea...-suspira- no pensas tenerlo no?...

Koharu: xq la pregunta...?

Miroku: xq necesito saberlo

Koharu: claro q pienso tenerlo...-Suspira-

Miroku: Koharu...no podes tener ese bebe...

Koharu: xq?

Miroku: sos muy joven... acabas de salir de la secundaria (era un año menor q Miroku)... q pasaría con tu carrera?...si tenes al bebe no podrías seguir estudiando...

Koharu: es por q te preocupas por mi? o xq tenes miedo de pelearte con esa chica x esto?-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: no importan mis razones...

Koharu: claro...-Suspira- no pensas hacerte responsable de esto...

Miroku: no dije eso...yo solo te digo, q creo q no deberías...-suspira- q no deberíamos tenerlo...

Koharu: Bien...-Mira para otro lado-

Miroku: estas de acuerdo?...

Koharu: no...

Miroku: entonces?

Koharu: no se...

Miroku: si vas a tenerlo voy a hacerme cargo...-suspira-

Koharu: bien...-le sonríe-

Miroku: donde estas viviendo ahora?

Koharu: en un departamento cerca del centro... xq?

Miroku: creo q debo saberlo no?...podrías darme la dirección y el teléfono?

Koharu-asiente y luego saca un papel de su cartera con una lapicera anota ambos y luego se lo da a Miroku-: Ahí tenes...

Miroku: bien...-lo guarda- y ya... te hiciste todos los estudios no?

Koharu asiente

Miroku: y todo dio bien?

Koharu asiente de nuevo... luego lo toma del brazo y se apoya en su hombro contenta, lo había tomado bastante bien, al menos no estaría sola.

Miroku: si necesitas algo llamame al celular…preferiría q no vayas a mi casa o llames allí...

Koharu: xq?

Miroku: xq... no quiero q Sango se entere de esto x ahora...

Koharu: Sango es tu novia?

Miroku: mmh... es mi esposa...-suspira-

Koharu: T-tu esposa?...

Miroku asiente y la mira

Koharu: entonces... xq te acostaste conmigo teniendo una esposa?

Miroku: las cosas no andaban bien con ella en ese momento...

Koharu: mmh... ya veo...

Miroku: disculpame... no creí q ocurriría esto...

Koharu: esta bien...

Miroku: bien-suspira y se separa de ella- será mejor q regreses a tu casa y yo a la mía... tienes mi numero no?

Koharu -lo mira y sonríe-: si...-Se acerca a su oído- yo no te haría sufrir como lo hizo tu esposa...-Se separa de él- bien... nos vemos...-Se va-

Miroku suspira y camina lentamente de regreso a su casa...cuando llega ya estaba oscureciendo... La castaña estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras tarareaba una canción... Miroku entra y la mira. Sango lo mira y sonríe... luego se vuelve a lo q hacia tranquilamente... Miroku se sentía mal... le había mentido a Sango... y ella confiaba en el... todo iba tan bien ahora... pero el ya lo había arruinado todo…suspira y va a la habitación donde se acuesta. Luego de un rato... la castaña golpea la puerta y entra en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos... se sienta en la cama junto al ojiazul y deja la bandeja junto a el...

Miroku: mh?-la mira- gracias pero no tengo hambre...

Sango: te sentís mal?-Le toca la frente-

Miroku: no, estoy bien... te quedarías un rato?

Sango: si...-Toma la bandeja y la deja en el suelo... luego se acomoda sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama... al instante abraza al ojiazul haciéndolo descansar en su pecho- q pasa?...-Le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad- cuando te fuiste estabas bien...

Miroku: no me pasa nada...solo estoy cansado...-cierra los ojos-

Sango: esta bien...-suspira y mira como se mecía el cabello del ojiazul cada vez q ella exhalaba aire por la nariz- nosotros... estamos bien...no?

Miroku-la mira... odiaba mentirle de esa manera... pero q mas podía hacer?-: si... eso creo... -le sonríe-

Sango lo mira y sonríe... luego le acaricia el rostro mientras miraba por la ventana...

Al día siguiente... El teléfono suena despertando a la castaña... esta se levanta asustada por el ruido... mira en todas direcciones luego bosteza y atiende...

Sango: Si?

Koharu: hola... esta Miroku?

Sango: esta durmiendo... quien habla?

Koharu: Koharu... una amiga...-Suspira- podrías decirle q llame?

Sango: aja... hasta luego...-Corta y bosteza... luego se deja caer de espaldas en la cama-

Miroku se despierta por el ruido...era sábado así q no tenia trabajo... mira a la castaña quien dormía a su lado y sonríe...luego le acaricia el cabello despertándola

Sango: 5 minutos mas? Prometo q ahora me levanto...-se acomoda-

Miroku: jaja dormí tranquila...-se levanta y se viste-

Sango: recién te llamaron por teléfono...-Bosteza abrazando la almohada- una tal Koharu... puede ser?

Miroku: mmhh si...q dijo?

Sango: dijo si podías llamarla después...-Voltea y lo mira-

Miroku: ya veo... es una compañera de la facultad... seguro quería pedirme algún apunte

Sango: no tenes q explicarme nada...-Sonríe- confio en vos

Miroku: esta bien... iré a preparar el desayuno, no te levantes...-se va a la cocina, desde allí llama a Koharu-

Koharu-atiende-: si?

Miroku: hola... paso algo?

Koharu: solo era para darte los buenos días...

Miroku: te dije q no llamaras a mi casa...

Koharu: perdooon... no pensé q ella atendería...

Miroku: no vuelvas a llamar a ese numero...si?

Koharu: bien!

Miroku: bueno...algo mas?

Koharu: no...Si necesito algo... te llamo...-Suspira- hasta luego...-Corta-

Miroku suspira y cuelga...luego prepara el desayuno y se lo lleva a Sango

Sango: desayuno...-Mira a Miroku y sonríe... luego hace q se siente junto a ella-

Miroku la mira en silencio esperado q desayunara

Sango -toma la taza de cabe y bebe de ella... luego suspira y sonríe-: esto me va a despertar...

Miroku: jaja esa es la idea

Sango: es cierto...

Así pasan 6 meses mas... en los q Miroku ocultaba a Sango quien era Koharu en realidad... así esta ultima es llevada al hospital al sector de maternidad... ya q iba a dar a luz... Llaman a Miroku casi a media noche...así q le dice q sango q debía salir x cuestiones de trabajo y va al hospital donde Koharu estaba internada...

El medio le dice a Miroku q la situación era muy delicada... q debería esperar un poco mas para poder ver a Koharu. Miroku aguarda en la sala de espera...estaba bastante nervioso, no solo x el parto, sino q además sabia tendría q decirle a sango la verdad... ya no podía ocultárselo...todo aquello había llegado demasiado lejos… ella acabaría odiándolo, y no la culpaba… acabarían separados… y él viviendo con una mujer que no amaba y un hijo que jamás estuvo en sus planes…

Un par de horas mas tarde... el medico sale de la sala de parto y camina hacia Miroku...

Medico: Lo sentimos mucho...

Miroku: q? q paso?

Medico: a mitad del parto... la srta Koharu tubo un paro cardiaco... no tenia un corazón fuerte...-Suspira- pudimos salvar al bebe... pero no a la madre... lo sentimos mucho...

Miroku: pero... el bebe... esta bien?

Medico: si... el bebe esta bien... es un varón sano

Miroku-suspira-: puedo verlo?

Medico: si...-Lo lleva hasta la sala donde estaban todos los recién nacidos... luego señala uno en particular, el cual estaba dormido, cubierto por una manta azul... Miroku lo mira y sonríe...le parecía el bebe mas bonito de todos... luego le pregunta al medico cuando podría llevárselo, y este le dice q si todo andaba bien al otro día podrían irse.

Lo sentía por Koharu…pero ver ese hermoso bebe y saber que era su hijo, lo hacia sentirse orgulloso y feliz.

ººAl día siguienteºº

Miroku aun pensaba en un nombre para el bebe...la verdad no se le ocurría ninguno adecuado... finalmente se decide por Shegiro...al mediodía le entregan al niño ya listo para irse..Cuando llega a la casa, ve a la castaña dormida en el sillón... se había dormido esperándolo a q volviera... él había desaparecido hacia ya dos noches y siquiera la había llamado… seguro estaba muy angustiada por su desaparición…

La mira unos cuantos minutos en silencio... pensaba q tal vez seria la ultima vez q la vería dormir...ella le había perdonado muchas cosas, pero nunca algo así...Sango se despierta al escuchar el ruido de la puerta... se sobresalta y se sienta mirando en dirección a esta... al ver a Miroku se pone de pie...Miroku deja el bolso con las cosas q Koharu había llevado para el bebe sobre la mesa...luego mira a Sango...

Sango: pensé q te había pasado algo...-lo abraza con fuerza apretando el rostro contra su pecho, aliviada al verlo sano y salvo.

Miroku: perdoname x tardar...

Sango: no te preocupes...-Suspira y lo suelta, luego mira el bolso q había dejado sobre la mesa- q es eso?

Miroku: mmhh bueno...-se queda en silencio al oír q el bebe al q había dejado durmiendo sobre la cama en su habitación comenzaba a llorar, así q va hacia allí y lo levanta para q se calmara-

Sango lo sigue... al ver q tenia un bebe en brazos se tapa la boca. Miroku toma a sango de la mano y hace q se siente junto a el. Ella lo mira sin entender... quería saber q significaba todo eso... miles de cosas cruzaban por su cabeza, tal vez lo había adoptado, o encontrado en la calle… si, seguro se trataba de algo así…suspira y baja la mirada...

Miroku: creo q... tengo algunas cosas q explicarte...-suspira y le cuenta todo...desde q Koharu había ido a verlo para decirle q estaba embarazada hasta q el día anterior ella había muerto en el parto... luego mira a Sango quien se había mantenido callada escuchando su historia.

Sango: así... q el bebe es tu... hijo...-no levantaba la vista del suelo-

Miroku: si...

Sango aprieta los puños pensando q hacer...lo quería demasiado y no quería separarse de nuevo... pero... el la había engañado en Italia, le había mentido todos esos meses, le había ocultado la existencia del bebe… y no merecía perdón... cierra los ojos pensando bien q hacer...

Miroku-se pone de pie-: entiendo q me odies... q no quieras saber nada más de mí...lamento haberte mentido todo este tiempo... pero de verdad quería q estuviéramos juntos... no te preocupes, ya me voy-sale de la habitación-

Sango: E-Espera!-Lo sigue-

Miroku-toma el bolso con las cosas del bebe y la mira-: q pasa?

Sango: yo... yo no dije q no quería saber nada mas de vos... ni dije q quería q te fueras... no pongas palabras q no dije en mi boca...-Toma aire- yo también quiero q estemos juntos...

Miroku: pero... seguís pensando lo mismo...después de esto?

Sango: s-s-si...-Tenia un nudo en la garganta q le impedía hablar... suspira intentando calmarse... luego lo mira- después de todo... yo quiero seguir estando con vos...-se muerde el labio-

Miroku la mira sin poder creerlo... luego se acerca a ella y la besa profundamente tremendamente aliviado, Sango definitivamente era una mujer maravillosa.

Sango -le corresponde, cuando se separan lo mira-: y q vas a hacer con el bebe?

Miroku: lo único q puedo hacer...voy a cuidarlo...

Sango -suspira-: puedo tenerlo?

Miroku-asiente y le da al pequeño q estaba dormido-: sabes... el no tiene una madre... y me gustaría... q vos fueses su madre...

Sango: yo?-lo mira-

Miroku: si... no podría hacerme cargo de él yo solo

Sango: esta bien...-Se sienta mirando al bebe q dormía en sus brazos con una leve sonrisa, casi lo sentía propio-

Miroku: gracias... gracias x entender Sango...-acaricia la cabeza de la castaña mientras miraba al bebe-

Sango le sonríe... se sentía algo extraña en esa situación... estaba aceptando ser la madre del hijo de Miroku y otra mujer... no es q le molestara... solo... le resultaba extraño...

Miroku: bien...podrías cuidarlo? iré a buscar las cosas q Koharu había comprado para el...

Sango: si-Lo mira-

Miroku: volveré enseguida-besa a la chica, luego la cabeza del bebe y sale-

Sango mira la puerta... luego se acuesta con el bebe a su lado preguntándose a si misma como es q lo perdonaba... se preguntaba si la situación hubiese sido al revés... el la habría perdonado?... Al rato Miroku regresa con un camión de mudanzas con el q traía todas las cosas del bebe...q acomodan en la habitación q quedaba vacía.

La vida de sango y Miroku siguió su desarrollo de forma tranquila y feliz...ambos cuidaron de Shegiro y este creció saludable...La hermana menor del niño no tardo en llegar, y por fin la felicidad de Sango fue completa. Así, los cuatro juntos, pudieron alcanzar la felicidad q buscaban desde el comienzo.

FIN


End file.
